Finding May
by blueSKIES247
Summary: Jalex. They promised that the story will have a happy ending. But how? How can you make a 'happily ever after' out of thin air? How do you fix a mistake made 20 years ago? And most importantly, how do you change what's in your blood?
1. Dream

**This is brought to you by NaNoWriMo :)**

Finding May

How does a story start?

We still all argue about it to this day. Max says it began when Justin and I first met in the airport. Aunt Theresa thinks it all started when I had to present flowers to him on the day he moved in. Uncle Jerry claims that when a girl and a guy live right next to each other, they are bound to fall in love. Harper believes it really started back when I first moved here to New York that summer of freshman year. Sam Robins reckons it's all fate, and troubled romance in just in our blood. Zeke argues that it all only happened because Sam sent Justin here in the first place. And Justin himself gets technical and states that none of this would have occurred if May Rivera and Sam Robins never met—in fact, I wouldn't have ever even been born.

But this is _my_ story. So I will start it where I think it actually started. The real beginning to the complicated (and majorly cliche) tale of how I, Alex Russo, fell in love with Justin Robins.

For this, like many other things in life, began with a dream…

* * *

There is a man and a woman sitting at a table outside a café on a busy street in New York City.

The man and the woman are sitting around a small table sipping on coffees. They stare lovingly into each others eyes and both wear goofy, smitten grins. Occasionally, one of them would nervously look up and down the streets, as if afraid of being caught. But I had no idea what they could possibly be caught doing. They were just having a drink together.

The woman is young, in her mid-twenties no doubt, and has long, dark, curly hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her large eyes shine with energy, happiness, and a hint of mischief. She has a small nose and a wide, contagious smile. Hey, wait a second...she looked just like _me_! Up close, I saw the woman in my dream resembled every single one of my features. The only difference was that she looked older.

The man looks even older than the lady, probably in his thirties. Yet, he is still incredibly gorgeous. He had short dark hair that was styled with gel, a tall nose, an equally joyous grin, but the most prominent feature are his eyes. At first look, you would think his eyes are green. On second glance, you would see they were actually an interesting blend of hazel with specks sky blue. Talk about beautiful eyes.

The older man and the younger woman continue to sit and chat even after their cups are empty. The man reaches over the table to tucks a loose strand of the woman's hair behind her ear. She blushes in a familiar way, much to similiar to my own.

I sat up in my bed, the last images of my dream still fresh in my mind. I looked around the room, trying to find the cause of my sudden awakening. The alarm clock wasn't ringing, Max wasn't in here trying to pull a prank, the whole house was silent. This always happens. I've been having this same dream every night since I moved here to New York three months ago and every night, I awake and the dream abruptly ends.

It's like I wake up simply because my dream refuses to let me see what happens next.

--::--

**Confused? Next chapter will clarify, but Alex is Megan Russo's daughter, Justin is Sam Robins's son, and Max is Jerry and Theresa's son.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not only do I lack WOWP rights, I also do not own _Old House Has Joy_, a 1999 TV series this story is loosely based off of.**

**New story. Yay. So as stated above, this baby is the result of NaNoWriMo, the craziest November I have ever experienced in my life. Basically, National Novel Writing Month is when you have 30 days to write 50,000 words. I'm not quite sure how, but I managed to squeeze this story out of my imagination.**


	2. Impromptu Savior

"Hurry, Max! Dean's flight is going to leave any minute now!"

It was a busy Saturday morning and I was pulling my cousin Max through the crowded New York airport trying to find the stupid Gate 4H. Since I have been in this airport every summer for the past 18 years, you'd think I would know my way around. But my street smarts were failing me as I frantically ran down random aisles find everything except for what I was looking for.

"Why are we here again?" Max asked when we ran past the same escalators for the third time.

"I have to say goodbye to Dean before he moves to California!" I finally found a map sign and dragged Max off in the correct direction.

He struggled to keep up but I didn't really care at the moment. "Let me rephrase that. Why am _I_ here?"

"Because I was supposed to pick you up from your soccer match and then take you home, but I'm making a little stop in between."

"Did Mom and Dad say you could? Our shift starts in 15 minutes."

I groaned. Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa were going to give me a proper scolding when I got home.

"It's fine. We'll make it. I just need to find…" We rounded the corner into a big waiting room. The large window walls showed the airplanes, departing and landing outside. Travelers and tourists filled the seats while luggage bags cluttered the remaining space. Sitting in one of the chairs facing us, however, was Dean.

"Found him!" Max pointed excitedly.

I don't know what I expected. Maybe to have Dean light up when he saw me, and he would stand up, and I jump into his arms, and he would pick me up and swing me around, and we'd kiss and he's whisper comforting words to me about how he would miss me and how he would write and how he loved me very much. That would have been nice.

But I didn't get that.

Before I could reach Dean, a blonde chick dressed like a runoff model sat down in his lap and he kissed _her_. And _I_ felt my heart snap in half.

Then, Dean happened to catch sight of me over the girl's shoulder. He had the decency to stop sucking her face off and walk over to me. I didn't need his pity, though, or whatever he was about to give me. I'm tough. I can handle it. I can control my emotions. What used to be loving 2 minutes ago was now growing hatred.

"Russo…" Did I ever find his nickname appealing before? Because now he just sounds like my gym teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Obviously, I'm not here to say goodbye to my boyfriend, since my boyfriend is too busy making out with another girl!"

"Let me explain…"

"Save it, Dean. I mean, I was going to tell you that I would give you another chance, that I am willing to make a long distance relationship work, that I'll miss you, and that I still love you, but I'm not going to say any of that anymore."

Dean looked taken back and at a loss for words. All I could picture were the letters A-S-S-H-O-L-E stamped across his forehead. Call me bitter.

"Listen, Russo. You don't understand. I'm not—"

I would never know what Dean was not, because at that moment, I heard my name being called by an unfamiliar voice.

"Alex! Alex!" I turned around to find a guy, probably in his mid-twenties, with short dark hair, bright green eyes, and a crooked smile, waving his hand and making his way over to me. Glancing behind me to make sure I was the Alex he was talking to, I awkwardly waved back.

"I've been looking all over for you!" the stranger explained, while casually putting an arm around my shoulders. "Anyways, we better hurry if we want to make it to our dinner reservations. Then, we've got the movie and ice skating and—"

"Excuse me," Dean rudely interrupted the stranger, "but, _who are you?_"

Exactly what I want to know! I looked up at this stranger expectantly.

He laughed, as if he found this prematurely hilarious. "Who am I? I'm Alex's boyfriend of course!"

"Say wh—?!" I screamed at the false statement and tried to move away from this creepo, but the stranger put his hand over my mouth, which resulted in his arm in a headlock position around my neck, making it impossible for me to escape. Goshdarnit.

He winked at me and muttered, "Just play along."

Well…okay. If life gives you a handsome stranger claiming he's your boyfriend, you make lemonade, I guess.

"What?" Dean asked. "Y-you? You have a new b-b-boyfriend?!"

And I liked it already. Yes. This revenge thing was fun. I wrapped my arms around the stranger's waist and smiled, "Duh. You didn't think I really just sat around waiting for you to call, now did you? So I guess we're even. I'll leave you to your new fling."

With that, I left Dean standing speechless. The stranger and I turned and walked away hand in hand. I leaned, perhaps a bit unnecessarily, onto him and laughed extra loud, making sure Dean heard. How's that for a taste of your own medicine?

We went around the corner and there was Max, doing a happy jig. "The plan worked! The plan worked!" he sang. He held up his hand and the stranger gave him a high five.

"Wait," I said, putting two and two together, "_you_ did this, Max?"

My little curly-haired cousin smiled proudly. "Yep. I'm the genius."

I didn't even have time to be upset or remember to scold him about stranger danger. I was too happy Max had sent a random guy to be my knight in shining armor. I gave Max a quick little side hug. "Thanks, genius. You saved my dignity."/

Then I turned to the stranger. What type of world do we live it if gorgeous strangers were willing to save any damsel in distress they ran into? Upon closer inspection, I could see that his eyes were not green, but a magnificent shade of hazel mixed with blue. Blue and hazel…that sounds familiar…then I see the charming, irresistible smile…

[insert gasp of realization here]

He was the man of my dreams. Literally.

"Hi, I'm Justin," the stranger named Justin introduced himself.

I was still so shocked that this mysterious man walked right out of my dreams, all I could muster was a soft, "Alex."

Justin was about to speak when I saw the time on his watch. Out of disbelief, I grabbed his arm and read the watch closer, but it still showed the same time. 4:38. Eight minutes past the start of my shift and we will still half an hour away from the Sub Station. Shit.

"We have to go," I said, grabbing Max and running off, possibly dislocating his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, Justin!" I lamely called over my shoulder.

I hated leaving Justin like that. I still had so many questions, like why have I been dreaming of him for the past 3 months? But I'm somewhat of a starving student. I need whatever salary I can get. And I have a feeling Uncle Jerry will take off from my paycheck because of my tardiness, even if I am his favorite (and only) niece.

--::--

The taxi cab drove through the filled streets of Manhattan. Overhead skyscrapers contrasted with the small boutiques. Pedestrians were everywhere—businessmen carrying briefcases, cups of coffee, and talking on a Bluetooth; tourists wearing the standard khaki pants and running shoes, taking pictures of everything in sight; and newspaper and hotdog stands cluttered the already busy sidewalks.

New York City.

I love this place. The city that never sleeps. The Big Apple. Whatever you call it, I love it.

I was born here, you know. That technically makes me a native. That's what I tell people, but they're all like "You have to live here to be a New Yorker!" Apparently, two years and a few months don't qualify as 'living'. Psssh.

When I was two, my mom and I moved from here to Paris. Mom now has an art studio on the roof of our apartment. She's doing alright; she's not the next Van Gogh or anything, but Megan Russo is starting to become a known name in the French art society. The small amount of money Mom gets from her artwork and from her job at the art gallery is all we have to live off of. It's not much but we manage. We always have. It's always just been Mom and me. From what I can deduce, my father is a rich man, but Mom says we don't need pity money from him. So we make do with what we can without any life support from that great Daddy of mine.

Then came the conflict of my future. I was ecstatic when I was accepted into New York University (I'm studying to be a fashion designer.) But as it took nearly our whole life savings to pay for college tuition, I didn't have enough to pay for a dorm. Which is how I ended up here. We've agreed that I would stay with my aunt and uncle until I made enough money for a dorm room from working at their sandwich shop. But we all knew that was never going to happen, because 1) I'm lazy and 2) Uncle Jerry is a miser.

[insert sigh here]

The cab turned onto a smaller street that led in between two large hotel buildings. This is my favorite part. Because here, in an average crowded street of New York, there is a hidden neighborhood. A secret place of sorts. Waverly Place.

The shade of the two towers creates a dark tunnel as we travel through the passway, leaving the city life behind. And suddenly, magically, the sun shines again and it's like we're not in New York anymore. The skyscrapers and pedestrians and honking taxis were all gone. Seven tall towers, including the two hotels that we just passed, were built around a giant circle. In this circle remains the last bit of Old New York that industrialization hadn't touched. Only three mansions and a mini-forest of trees here in Waverly.

Our driver pulled up at the first mansion, the Magnolia House, named after the huge tree in the front yard. I quickly paid the driver and Max and I got out. The Waverly Sub Station's flashing _open_ sign reminded me of just how late we were.

"Sorry we're late!" I apologized as I walked in the door. Max and I hurried to put our aprons on.

"Alex! There you are!" Aunt Theresa said. "Quick, quick, it's a busy night. Go give these sandwiches to table 5 and Max, start making some Little Italy's!"

We both ran off with our jobs to serve the hungry customers.

The Magnolia House is a humongous two story palace with countless rooms. Its other two sister mansions, the Candlewick House and the Aurelius House, were just as large. The owner of Magnolia doesn't live here, so the place was put out to rent. The Russo's rented half the first floor, the Finkle's rented the first floor of the west wing, and Mrs. Lewis (an old lady who knits socks and has a heart bigger than all of us) has the remaining two rooms.

It was Uncle Jerry's great idea to turn the front parlor into a sandwich shop. Ever since it's opening, the Sub Station has been a well-known sandwich eatery throughout Waverly Place and among guests of hotels within walking distance. Me, Max, and Harper Finkle all have shifts here.

That night did indeed turn out to be a busy one. Harper, my fellow house residing best friend, did an extra shift to help us out at the shop. It wasn't until after the peak of dinner time did business finally simmer down and I had the chance to take a break. I walked inside to the house kitchen with a soda when I noticed the banner hanging in the living room reading: _Welcome Back, Mr. Robins!_

"Hey Aunt Theresa," I called her after seeing the sign, "Who is Mr. Robins and why is he coming back?"

"Oh, Sam Robins is the owner of this house," she explained.

Harper overheard. "He's coming here? He has never come here. What does he want?"

Aunt Theresa shrugged. "I don't know."

Slowly, all the customers left and we closed down the shop. We were wiping down the last of the tables when Papa Stu walked in. Mr. Stuart was the old housekeeper for the Robins's, dubbed Papa Stu by yours truly. He alone occupied the second story of the house, which was off-limits to rent and reserved for the Robins's. And me, of course. See, when I moved in, I couldn't possibly share a room with Max, so I begged Papa Stu to let me to live in one of the rooms upstairs. A good puppy dog pout got me the room, much to my joy.

"Good evening, kids," he greeted us.

"Good evening, Papa Stu!" we said back.

"Hey Pop, is it true that Mr. Robins is coming here?" Harper asked.

"Why yes. But not the senior Mr. Robins, he is far too busy to come here. His son, the junior Mr. Robins is coming in his place. In fact, he should be here any minute now," he answered, "which is why I need your help. Harper, could you present these flowers to him?"

I noticed the bouquet of roses in Papa Stu's hands.

"Um, why?" Harper took the flowers a bit reluctantly.

Papa Stu laughed, "Well obviously an old man can't present someone flowers. That would just look silly."

Headlights shined through the window as a car pulled up front. At the same time, Mrs. Finkle called, "Harper! Dinner!"

Harper looked back and forth between the front door and the backdoor before finally shoving the flowers to me and dashing inside to her mom. So now I was stuck doing the flower giving.

Goshdarnit, Harper!

Papa Stu, Max, and I waited for Mr. Robins to enter. A fine welcoming committee if you ask me. Through the glass doors, I could see the outline of two men getting out of the car and grabbing their luggage from the trunk. As they walked up to the front door now, I watched closely, trying to see what my landlord looked like.

Next, I took in an untimely inhale of the roses and sneezed, which then made me drop the flowers, and in the end it was just embarrassing. I quickly bent down to pick up the bouquet while Papa Stu and Max tried to laugh inconspicuously.

"Hello, Mr. Robins. Welcome back home," Papa Stu said warmly. He elbowed me to give the flowers.

"Oh. Right." I unceremoniously stuck the roses towards Mr. Robins. "Here."

"Thanks, Alex." He took the flowers and I was about to leave when I realized 1) he just said my name and 2) his voice sounded oh so familiar.

I looked up at Mr. Robins's face for the first time.

"Justin?!"

He smiled, taking this situation a lot less shocked than I was. But come on. Justin, man of my dreams, is also the owner of the Magnolia House? What are the odds of that? He found this amusing. I was bursting a cow*.

"_You're_ Mr. Robins? You own this house?"

"Please. Mr. Robins is my father. It's my father who truly owns this place and it's my father who wants to come here. Unfortunately, his business is too busy to allow him a vacation, which is why I'm here."

The second man who had entered with Justin fake-coughed behind him.

"Ah, yes!" Justin turned to the man. "This is Zeke. He's my dad's secretary and he'll be here for all the technical, lawful contracts and such."

Max and I exchanged a look. _Contracts?_

"Mr. Stuart," Zeke said, "where can I find the inhabitants of Magnolia House? I think the earlier we inform them the better."

"They should all be in the dining hall having dinner." Papa Stu led Justin and Zeke back into the dining room. Max and I had no clue what was going on here. So we just followed them in through the door.

The Finkles, Mrs. Lewis, and my aunt and uncle were already seated in the long dining table (Aunt Theresa always insisted we all eat together like a big family because that's what we are) so Max and I quickly sat down in our spots to join them. They were all looking at Justin and Zeke with interest. I don't know if it was just me, but it seemed that Mrs. Lewis looked extremely upset.

"Hello everybody," Papa Stu greeted. "We have two new guests here at the House. This is Justin Robins, the son of Sam Robins, and this is Zeke Rosenblatt, Sam's secretary. Mr. Robins himself won't be able to fly over here himself, so instead, Justin and Zeke will deal with the…um…situation."

I felt a little better when no one else knew what was going on either. Good, I'm not stupid.

Zeke stepped forward. "Here's the thing. The Magnolia House legally belongs to Mr. Robins. While he has been kind enough to rent out the house to you for the past few years, he now has to take it back. Mr. Robins is approaching retirement, and he plans to come live here in New York for the rest of his life. So, if you would please sign these contracts stating you will move out in the next month, that would be perfect."

No one moved to sign any papers, though. We all stared at Zeke as if he had told us to paint the moon. Because what he actually said was just as crazy and impossible.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Uncle Jerry spoke at last. "It's not very funny. You can't honestly expect us to find a new home in a month!"

Mr. Finkle agreed, "Yeah. You don't have the right to kick us out!"

"Actually, I do." Zeke waved his folder of legal papers in the air. At that point, I decided I didn't like him very much. "A month's warning is a perfectly reasonable amount of time. Buy a new place, rent an apartment, stay at a relative's, whatever you do, Mr. Robins expects you all to be gone in precisely 31 days."

I wonder how Zeke felt, having eight pairs of eyes glaring at him.

"…okay. I'll just leave the contracts right here then." He set the stupid documents on the table. When still none of us moved, Justin bade us goodnight and dragged Zeke upstairs. Only after they were both out of earshot did the outbursts burst out.

"Are they out of their minds? They can't do that to us!"

"This is absurd. I'm calling my lawyer. She's the best at finding loopholes and such, because there is no way in hell I'm signing those contracts."

"Robins has let us live here for ten years and now he suddenly kicks us out?"

I didn't want to hear it. Noisily scooting back my chair, I excused myself and ran upstairs to my room. Only after I slammed the door shut did everything finally sink in. First, Dean doesn't love me anymore; he left for another girl. Second, they were asking us to pack our bags and leave; I love this place, where would I go if I couldn't stay here? And third, Justin Robins, my landlord's son, is the man I've been dreaming about ever since I came to New York; what I want to know is why.

Nothing made sense.

[insert groan of frustration here]

One thing is for sure though. They're going to have a hard time getting me out of the house, because Alex Russo is not moving anywhere.

--::--

***Note: Alex has several catchphrases of sorts. One is goshdarnit. Another is the term 'burst a cow', which is the equivalent to 'flip out'.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! There isn't a lot of jalex and the mystery hasn't been introduced yet, but it's coming. Yesterday, I finished the final chapter, so this entire story is now complete. I will update perhaps every few days or so...or if an arbitrarily large amount of people review ;)**

**Another FYI, I might change my username sometime soon--still debating.**


	3. Forbidden

I walked out onto my balcony, overlooking Waverly Place. The gentle December breeze felt good as it whipped my hair back. Thoughts of Dean's cologne, Zeke's annoying voice, and Justin's blue-and-hazel eyes swam through my head as I tried to clear my mind.

"Alex?"

I turned around to see Justin walking out from the room next door onto his balcony. _Oh!_ Justin lived in the _room next door_.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. "I thought Dad said upstairs wasn't for rent."

"It isn't," I answered. "My uncle and aunt don't have a spare guest room or anything, so when I moved in with them, it was planned that I would share a room with my cousin. And well…that didn't sound like the most pleasing idea. So I asked Papa Stu and he agreed to let live up here. After all, it's just one bedroom."

"Papa Stu? Ha, clever."

"Yeah. He's a jolly old man. We all love Papa Stu. He's really nice, unlike _some_ people here," I said, giving Justin a look.

"What?! I'm nice!"

"Sure, because nice people kick others out of their houses."

Justin nodded in understanding. "Look, I'm sorry to have to do this, but it's my dad who wants you guys out, not me. I'm perfectly fine if you all stayed. But my dad decided that he wants to live in New York again. He ordered me to come here to take back the house. I have no say or control over this."

I rolled my eyes. "Then take it up with your dad. It's unfair. Where are we supposed to go? It's because of selfish and inconsiderate people like your dad that we have homeless people in the world."

"Now, let's not exaggerate."

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I hated Justin because he was rudely trying to dump me in the streets...yet I've already taken quite a liking to him (which probably has something to do with dreaming about him every night.) And on top of that, he _did_ save me today at the airport.

Justin finally broke the silence. "Are you going to be okay?"

"??"

"You know…with your boyfriend…"

Any thoughts of Dean were still like a fresh punch to the gut. Painful, but I can stand it. That's how my heart works. It's made of steel. "Yes. I'll be fine. He's on a plane right now, which is good thing since I won't have to see his face everyday in class. That would be...just bad."

"So you go to NYU?" he asked.

I was taken back by the random question, but answered anyways. "Yeah. Why?"

"Do you happen to know a Professor Laritate?"

Again, I said, "Yeah. Why?"

"Mr. Laritate has decided to move south. The university offered me the job. I'll be replacing him and teaching all his classes."

"Wait…_you're_ going to be a _teacher_? How old are you?"

"Almost 24."

I scoffed. "You're 23 years old and you want to teach college? There are students older than you!"

"I thought youth was a good thing?"

I rolled my eyes. God, he had a comeback for everything. "So you'll be my new History teacher. Awesome. Are you even qualified? Don't you need a PhD or something?"

"Since the class is _General American History_, taken by people who don't wish to study history as their major, I am qualified to lecture the lessons as a Graduate Student Teacher," he said, with an unmistakable air of pride. "And how old are _you_?"

"18. I'm a freshman, and I'm in your last class of the day."

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, then, won't we Alex?"

"Yeah. And I already have had enough of you just from our little chat right now."

I didn't realize that we were both stepping towards each other as we spoke. Now, we were so close that just the banister separated us and our balconies. I couldn't help but notice how easy it would be for me to swing my leg over and be on his side…

Out of nowhere, Justin reached over and tucked a strand of hair that had been blown loose by the wind behind my ear. His hand grazed my cheek and I blushed involuntarily. He was so irritatingly annoying and undeniably gorgeous. Goshdarnit! I'm supposed to be angry at him.

"Since we'll both be going to school tomorrow, do you want to carpool?" He was asking me to carpool with him. What a dork.

I stifled a giggle and dramatically turned away, making sure some hair flipped into his face. "I don't carpool with meany-heads," I called over my shoulder.

--::--

I found Uncle Jerry and Mrs. Lewis still sitting at the table when I returned downstairs.

"I just can't believe he's coming back again, after all he's done to this family…" Uncle Jerry was saying.

"Who are you talking about?" I pulled a chair up next to Mrs. Lewis.

She had a hateful look in her eyes. "That no-good, rotten Sam Robins."

I looked between the two of them. "You guys know him?"

"Of course," Uncle Jerry said. "He's the son of Peter Robins. Your grandpa Duke and Peter hated each other."

"Why?"

"A family feud, I guess. They've been arch enemies since kindergarten, then they both got into business. It's been Russo versus Robins ever since."

"Yes," Mrs. Lewis agreed. "I grew up with Duke and Peter; they were both in my school. Back then, I still lived in the Candlewick House on the other side of Waverly. I remember walking over here and ringing the doorbell and Duke would walk with me to school."

"Wait…Grandpa Duke lived _here_? But I thought the Magnolia House belonged to the Robins'," I said.

"No, this house has been the Russo's for a long time," Uncle Jerry said with a sigh. "But old Peter Robins drove Dad's business to the ground. We went bankrupt. We were forced to sell the house and guess who buys it? Peter Stinkin' Robins."

I was confused. "Why would Mr. Robins buy our house?"

"To rub it in our face, of course. That's what I'm trying to say, Alex. The Robins' are cruel-hearted people. Peter and my dad hated each other, Sam and I hated each other, and I'll bet anything Max and Justin will despise each other as well."

"Actually…" But I decided against telling him what happened at the airport today. It wouldn't hurt to not let Uncle Jerry know just how well Max and Justin got along.

"It was horrible," Mrs. Lewis said. "Peter and his son were the only ones living in the house while Duke, his wife Rose, and his three kids had no where to go. So, naturally, my family took the Russo's in at the Candlewick."

Uncle Jerry smiled at the memory. "Yep. Your uncle Kelbo, your mom, and I all grew up over at the Candlewick. And whenever we passed here or saw Sam on the way to school, we all succeeded in throwing him the nastiest look. The Robins' took away our business, our income, our house, and our home."

I was surprised at what I heard. Mom never told me any of this. Come to think of it, Mom never said anything about her childhood. It's all taboo, just like the topic of my father.

"Be careful, Alex," Mrs. Lewis said, her aged eyes made her look wise. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"About what?"

"You're a very beautiful young woman, Alex. Just like your mother. And I saw Justin looking at you at dinner today…All I'm trying to say is don't let Justin get to you. He's a Robins. All Robins's are heartbreakers, simple as that. I care about you, Alex. I treat you like the granddaughter I never had. I don't want you to get hurt. So please, promise me you won't fall for Justin Robins."

I looked between Mrs. Lewis and Uncle Jerry. Were the Robins' really that bad? Certainly Justin isn't like that…

But I nodded my head nonetheless. "Yeah. I promise."

--::--

"Oh my God, have you guys seen the new professor?!"

I was walking to my last afternoon class with Harper when Nelly caught up with us. She and some other girls were gushing and swooning as if some world-wide superstar just dropped onto campus from a helicopter.

"What new professor?" I asked.

"The replacement for Laritate," Nelly explained. "He, like, just graduated himself and he's so cute!" She squealed with her friends.

I froze when she said Laritate. "Now wait…is his last name Robins?"

They all nodded yes. Harper and I shared a look.

"Did you know he is a professor?" she asked me.

[insert eye-roll here]

"He's a _graduate student lecturer_."

The whole gang of us entered the lecture hall. Nelly and her friends joined the other group of girls already pointing and staring at Justin like stupid schoolgirls. I mean come on! He's not even that good looking…ish.

"Psssh," I tried to play it cool as Harper and I took our usual seats in the middle (she wanted to be up front, I preferred the back, we compromised.) "Look at them. Pathetic."

"Although I would much rather prefer staring at Justin instead of Laritate during classes," Harper said.

True that. Down at his desk, Justin was shuffling notes and hooking his laptop up to the projector. I noticed the girls were all now seated in the very front row; none had notebooks or pens out, but they were all intently focused on Justin. An evil-genius idea flickered across my mind.

I stood up and started walking down. "I'll be right back…"

"What are you doing? You can't talk to him!" Harper warned. I had already told her the story Uncle Jerry and Mrs. Lewis shared with me last night. "You promised you wouldn't interact!"

"No, I promised I would be careful. I never said anything about not talking to him."

I walked past the row of girls and went straight to Justin's desk. "Hey, Mr. Robins!"

He looked up and smiled. "Hello, Miss Russo," he played along, "Long time no see."

I heard gasps behind me when the girls realized I knew Justin. Again, _pathetic_. "You do notice you have a little fan club, right?" I whispered.

He looked past my shoulder at the girls. "Oh is that what it is? I thought they were just really eager to learn about the Boston Tea Party."

I laughed. Justin finally succeeded in connecting the cable and now the title of the slideshow read _A Time of Revolution_. I groaned a little. History, uggh.

"So I looked over Mr. Laritate's notes for his presentations and, well, they were pretty boring weren't they?" I nodded, and yawned to emphasize. "Don't worry, Alex. I'll try to keep this class exciting and keep you awake. But if you ever need help, I'll be in the next room over."

"Har har," I sneered before returning to my seat with Harper.

And I'll admit, Justin's class _was_ more exciting than Laritate's usual voice and droned on and on. But this was the American Revolution. I was studying to be a fashion designer, but was forced to take this class for history credit. Anything not involving a sketchpad puts me to sleep.

Fortunately, my sitting behind a tall guy and the fan girls' frequent distractions kept Justin from noticing my eyelids drooping. It was only after the lecture was over and I awoke did I see how much notes Harper had taken and just how badly I will fail the exam.

Oh well. It's just history. I don't care what they say, it's not like it's going to repeat itself.

"Now one more announcement before I dismiss you," Justin said to the class as we packed up. "All American History classes are offered to join several professors and myself as we take a trip down to Boston. We'll ride the train there and back, as well as visit the historical sights and landmarks. It is only $700 for the train tickets and the two nights we will stay in a hotel, which is a great deal. From what I've heard, it's a great experience…and I might add extra credit to your final if you go."

Class was dismissed and we all filed out.

"Man, I really want to go on that Boston trip!" Harper said.

"Then go," I replied.

"You know I can't afford it, Alex. With my parents' low incomes, we're already having financial problems as it is, and now we've also got Mr. Robins kicking us out of the house. Sometimes, I really wish we were rich. Life seems so much easier once you have the money to pay for it."

"Story of my life," I agreed.

So there we were, walking towards the nearby subway station, talking about our lack of dough. Naturally, Justin would drive by in his Ferrari, just to be ironic. Of course.

--::--

I rushed to my bathroom and turned on the faucet. Taking off my shirt, I stuck it underneath the running water as I tried to wash the chili stain off of the front. Ew. And this was my favorite shirt too. I continued to scrub my shirt when the bathroom door was pulled open and Justin walked in. He abruptly stopped when he realized I was already in the bathroom. I blushed, thankful I was wearing an undershirt today.

"Knock much?" I teased.

"Lock the door much?" he retorted.

"Touché."

He walked up behind me and looked at the brown-stained white shirt I was washing. "What happened?"

"A hobo dropped his chili on me when the subway stopped."

Maybe that sounded a lot funnier out loud. Soon we were both laughing.

"Hey, I offered to give you a ride but you refused."

I gave him a look. "Meany-head, remember?"

He playfully flicked my shoulder. Which made me wonder- how long do you have to know someone before they're familiar enough to perform small acts of violence playfully? "Well can you get out of my bathroom for a second so I can use it?" he asked, starting to guide me towards the door.

"Your bathroom? I thought this was my bathroom."

"_Our _bathroom. It's right across the hall from both our rooms. We share this one, Zeke and Papa Stu share the other one down the hall." I grinned a little when he called 'Papa Stu'.

I shrugged and stepped out. "I've never shared a bathroom with a boy before. One piece of advice? If you wake up after I do, have fun waiting…"

"Are you one of those girls who take forever in the bathroom?"

[insert guilty smile here]

I threw my shirt into the laundry basket, hoping that detergent and bleach will get the stain out. After putting on a new shirt, I stepped back into the hallway about to head downstairs when I was nearly ran over by Zeke.

"Oh! Sorry, um…" he trialed off, not knowing my name.

"Alex," I helped.

"Sorry, Alex. I didn't see you there," he walked back and forth down the hallway, entering his room, then going into the office, then in his room again, all the while muttering, "Blue envelope…blue envelope…I put it here…or here…or somewhere…"

I'm guessing he was looking for a blue envelope.

"Have you seen Justin?" Zeke asked me, after his fourth trip in and out of his room.

"He's peeing."

On cue, Justin walked out of the bathroom and Zeke attacked him. "Justin! Please, _please_ tell me you've seen my blue envelope!"

"The one my dad gave you?"

"YES! Have you seen it?"

"Um…not for a while, actually," Justin said. Zeke's face grew pale. "I know you had it when we got on the plane in Florida. And you had it when we were transferring our luggage at Boston for our connecting flight. And then we went out for lunch…"

Both their eyes grew wide as they realized something simultaneously. "I left it in the taxi!" Zeke cried in desperation.

Utterly confused, I asked, "What's in the blue envelope that's so special anyways?"

Justin shrugged. "Zeke is the secretary. Dad never trusts me with important information."

"It _was_ important information!" Zeke shrieked, putting his hands in his hair in frustration. "Mr. Robins said he needed me to find someone, an old friend of his. All the contact information was in the envelope and I lost it! He's going to kill me!"

"Why don't you just call Mr. Robins and ask him if he has another copy of the information?" I suggested.

Zeke looked at me like I was crazy. "I can't confess that I lost the envelope! This was supposed to be top-secret. I wasn't even allowed to open the envelope until I got to New York. No one was supposed to know about this. He strictly told me to not let Justin know. I can't just tell him I misplaced his confidential documents, he will fire me!"

"Who could Dad possibly be looking for that I can't know?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. I never opened the envelope!"

I watched Zeke hit mega-disaster mode. It was quite amusing, actually.

"Here's an idea," I said. "Go to Boston, track down the taxi company, and get the envelope back."

Zeke stared at me. "That's—that's ingenious! I'll go call the taxi company right now!"

I watched as he ran into his room again. What a strange boy. "Is he always like that?"

"Like what? Overstressed, under-slept, and abnormally anxious?" Justin said. "Oh yeah."

--::--

"Did you finish all your homework yet, Alex?" Harper asked, flipping over a page of her textbook.

We were all sprawled out in the living room. Max was struggling over algebraic equations on the coffee table. Harper was studying for her Shakespeare test on the couch. I was lying on the carpet drawing on my sketchpad.

"Yes mother," I answered. I flipped a few pages earlier in my sketchpad to show her the party dress I drew to submit to the contest that our teacher was requiring us to enter.

"That's cute," Harper said. "But I meant your other homework. Your math, English, and history?"

I waved her off and flipped back to my current drawing. "Those classes don't matter. And it's not like the professors ever check whether we did our assignments or not." And I knew she was going to go off again about how it's for the best and I need to get a proper money's worth of education and be a good example for Max and I've heard it all before.

"…education is vital to your—hey, what's that you're drawing?"

It was only then did _I_ notice what I was drawing. A small café in the busy streets of New York, a couple sitting at the table smiling and staring at each other. The girl had curly hair and twinkling eyes, the guy had an irresistible smile and blue-and-hazel eyes. _My dream_.

"Alex?"

I shut the drawing pad and smiled innocently at Harper. "Nothing."

"Alex, were you drawing you and Justin out on a date?"

"No! Of course not!" Actually, I was drawing two people who looked like me and Justin out on a date because that's what I was dreaming every single night for the past months. Duh.

--::--

Almost a week passed and a sort of division occurred. During meals, the Finkles, Mrs. Lewis, and us Russos continued to eat at the dining table while Justin, Zeke, and Papa Stu ate at the small kitchen table. No one exchanged conversation between the two tables. An occasional glare would shoot across when the kitchen door swung open, that was all.

In an environment like this, it was hard _not_ to hate them. The Magnolia House went from being one of the most peaceful mansions in Waverly to the most tension-filled battlefield. Zeke kept pushing the contracts at us, we kept ignoring him (and maybe sneaking a few mean names in while we're at it.) Justin repeated how it was his father's decision and not his fault, but we still like to blame him. Papa Stu was stuck between his friendship with us and his loyalty to the Robins. All in all, it was us versus them.

But I'm the weak link. Because no matter how hard to try to hate them, I can't. After dreaming about Justin for months on end, I feel like I already know him. He feels _familiar_. He's already in my heart as a friend, even if my mind says he is a foe.

One night, I passed Justin on the way from the bathroom. He saluted to me and I giggled.

[insert sigh here]

Why do the Russos and the Robins have to be in a feud? Why can't we put what was done years ago behind us? Why can't we just let it go? Seriously. And they said _I _held grudges.

I turned off the light and climbed into bed, staring into the darkness. Justin isn't as bad as they said he would be. In fact, he isn't bad at all. He is really nice, and funny, and charming, and…

I must have fallen asleep then, for my train of thought got jumbled and blurred until it became that darn dream again.

The café comes into view again. I immediately spot the two sitting at the table they're always at. The girl who looks so much like me and the guy who looks so much like Justin smile at each other. I've seen this scene play out so many times, I could memorize every motion.

She takes a sip. He takes a sip. She giggles. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She takes his hand. He smiles. They look up and down the streets.

This is around the place where the dream cuts off every night. Only this time…it went on.

He stands up and holds out a hand for her. She gladly takes it and they stroll out of the café into the busy streets. They walk and walk, talking and laughing with each other until they reach a park. I recognized this park as the one a few blocks down from Waverly.

They enter a pathway surrounded by tall trees, a promenade of sorts. It's filled with loads of other couples holding hands just like them. He whispers something in her ear and she laughs. They reach a particular tree and she leans against it. He goes over and places his hands on the trunk of either side of her. With smitten smiles stretched over their faces, he leans in and kisses her.

After they finally pull apart, they quickly look up and down the pathway again, as if afraid of being caught. This time, his eyes widen as he sees a figure walking their direction. He makes a move tell her to go, and she urgently obliges but not before stealing one last kiss. She runs a good distance away until it is impossible to tell they had been together. The approaching figure turns out to be another girl with long blonde hair. He sees the blonde girl and smiles, although the smile looks false. The blonde girl didn't notice, though, and cheerfully flung her arms around him in a hug. Then I noticed the shining ring on her finger.

Oh snap. All this time, I had been witnessing an affair.

A knocking noise pulled me from my dream. Looking around my room as I awoke, I realized the knocking was coming from the wall by my bed, the wall to Justin's room. Did he sleep by this wall, too? I reached up and tapped on the wall. "Cut it out, will you?"

I got a muffled "Sorry" as a reply.

I settled back down on my pillow, heart beating rapidly from the extended dream. It was so unfortunate Justin had to wake me just when it was getting to the good part. And also very ironic that he would wake me when I was dreaming about him.

Was that Justin? Was that me? If I dreamed about Justin and he appeared; does that mean if I dream about kissing him, that will happen too?

Did I want it to happen?

No. Definitely not. I've got to be careful with guys like him, right? Yet, the two of us looked so perfect together, there under the tree. We fit.

But then again, the dream couldn't possibly be some prophecy that will come true. It's just my mind thinking about the impossible. After all, the man in my dream turning to be Justin was only a coincidence. I don't love him. I won't go on a date with him to a café and then stroll the park. I certainly won't kiss him. And most importantly, Justin was _not _engaged.

A dream. Simply a dream.

And the poor blonde girl didn't see what's coming.

**Note: This whole story is told in past tense (since it's future Alex retelling her love story) but the dream sequences are told in present tense. Kind of confusing...but you guys are smart cookies.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading :) Reviews don't hurt, right?**


	4. Night Train

"Yes sir…yes sir…yes, I have everything taken care of. The people will leave your house very soon. Yes…uh huh…oh, of course…the blue envelope? Oh right, yeah I've started with that…good, good…yeah…no, I would never lie to you!" Zeke was walking up and down the hallway. He was so nervous, I wouldn't be surprised if sweat started forming on his forehead. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then. Bye, Mr. Robins."

I walked up to him. "So did you find the blue envelope then?"

"Kind of," he said, "I tracked down the taxi company and they said the driver turned the envelope into lost and found. But they won't mail it to me because of their confidentiality policy. They need me to go over and provide proof that it is indeed my envelope. Isn't that ridiculous? It's a _cab company_ not a hospital. What confidentiality policy?!"

"Deep breaths, Zeke," I instructed, as he started freaking out again. "Just fly over to Boston real quick and fetch the envelope."

"I can't. Mr. Robins specifically told me not to leave this house until all of you were gone."

Until all of us were gone. Ouch. There goes my act of kindness for the day. "Oh. I see how it is." I stomped away, reminded of why I disliked Zeke.

Downstairs, I grabbed my cereal and milk and started eating with Max at the table. Harper was saying something about how she wished her orange dress with real oranges didn't get ruined on the subway. I mentally planned to stay away from all suspicious looking hobos. Then, Justin appeared carrying his laptop bag and backpack. I swear he could pass as a high school student, much less a college teacher. "You ready to go, Max?" he asked. Max nodded, grabbed his backpack and started following him out.

"Wait! Max, you're getting a ride to school with _him_?" I shouted. Unbelievable.

"I hate the subway, Alex!" he said. "And anyways, I like Justin. Don't tell my dad though."

Max walked out the door to Justin's expensive car. Justin stood there shaking his keys at Harper and me. "I can give you a ride too."

It wasn't so much that I was influenced by the Russo-Robins feud. It was more so that I was stubborn and didn't want to give in after I called Justin a meany-head. "Harper and I can ride the subway, thank you very much." I took my best friend's arm and dragged her outside. She looked at the car with longing.

"It's because I'm a meany, isn't it?" Justin opened the driver's door and got in. Max was already in the passenger's seat ready to go. I pulled Harper along as we walked the short path out of Waverly Place to the subway station.

Justin drove the car around and slowed to match our walking pace. "Come on ladies. I'm sure you would rather endure my presence than the dreadful subway."

Harper stopped. "Oh Alex, I'm wearing my new dress today. Please can we…?"

I looked at the car. It would be nice to have a seat of my own and not have random strangers bump into you all the time... Goshdarnit. It seemed Justin knew my resolve before I did. He got out and opened the back door. Harper happily slid in and I followed more reluctantly. "Fine. I guess we could carpool. But I'm only doing so to save the environment and for Harper. You're still a meany-head."

Justin got back in his seat and smiled at me through the rear-view mirror. "And I'm okay with that."

On the bright side though, when we reached NYU and the girls saw me getting out of Justin's car, they nearly burst a cow.

--::--

It was the end of a painfully long Thursday. I just had to get through History and I'll be able to go home.

"Could these students please see me?" Justin called out. "Miss Brown, Miss Hollingsworth, Mr. Martin, Mr. Boyd, and Alex…I mean Miss Russo." It appeared the only one who caught his stumble was me. A glad feeling rose in my stomach as I walked down.

"I have calculated your grade average from all the tests and quizzes you have taken the past semester," Justin said. "And by the looks of your grades…well, let's just say some extra credit _really_ wouldn't hurt you on the final."

Translation: You will fail.

"But Mr. Robins! It was Professor Laritate's fault! I've learned so much ever since _you_ came." And you guessed it, Gigi Hollingsworth was another one of those fake girls who claims to be in love with Justin.

But he seemed to have not heard her or simply ignored her, a skill most people learn shortly after meeting Gigi. "So I will offer the Boston trip one more time. We leave tomorrow night. The history department has already paid for ten extra people, so if you all would just write a check to NYU History, everything will be taken care of."

A chorus of "Okay"s and "Fine, I'll do it"s answered him and we all walked back to grab our stuff as class was released. I felt gloomy. Not only was I not going to be able to go to Boston, now I would fail the class too. Great.

"Did you know that Nelly and a bunch of the other girls are going on the trip just because Justin is going?" Harper asked disapprovingly as we waited outside the lecture hall for Justin, our ride home.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I rolled my eyes, "The way they are draping over him like he is some god, it's disgusting. I mean, Gigi might as well change her name to Little Miss Suck-up."

Harper sighed. "It's not fair. I actually want to go on the trip for its educational experience, yet the only ones who can afford it are girls like Gigi."

Justin had stepped out the door then and was making retching noises at the mention of Gigi.

"You don't like her either?" Harper laughed. "High five!"

The three of us walked out the building and into the parking lot. Before Harper could think of it, I quickly yelled "shotgun!" and climbed in the passenger's seat. Harper complained and said something about how I always do this and how it was her turn. Laughing at our immaturity, Justin got in and started the engine.

"I take it that you'll be going the trip then?" he asked me.

I gave a dry laugh. "As if."

"Why not?"

"Because I have _loads_ of money just pouring out of my pockets for this kind of stuff."

"It's only 700 bucks." The thing was, he said this with an air like he actually thought $700 qualified to have an 'only' in front of it.

Harper gave another dry laugh. "Yeah. Maybe for you, Mr. I-have-all-the-money-in-the-world-because-my-father-owns-everything."

"…you guys can't afford a 700 dollar trip to Boston?"

I kind of wanted to slap him. "You can't seriously be surprised! Harper and I are both starving students, I'll have you know. We work at the Sub Station, _a sandwich shop_. How much do you think we get paid?"

Justin remained quiet for some time, just staring at the road as he drove. How shallow could he get? Was he really that spoiled to not understand poverty?

"I could pay for you guys," he said softly, "if you want."

"Really? That would be—" I turned my head and gave Harper a look to stop her from going on.

"No thanks," I stated. "Like my mom said to my dad, we don't need your pity money."

"But Alex!" Harper's tone had the dangerous edge of giving in. We had already let Justin drive us, I can't give in again in the same day! That would ruin my reputation.

"But Harper!" I mimicked her. But nothing.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't until we picked up Max from his junior high did the silence lift, but it was only him going on and on about some idea to sell puppies with water. Max is like Gigi. Sometimes it's for the best if you tune them out. Max's ramblings I could ignore. Harper's frown I could pretend I didn't see. However, I couldn't avoid noticing Justin's glances shot my way. Puzzling and apologetic. Like he was sorry for offending me but he didn't know exactly what he said had offended me in the first place.

"You mad at me again?" he asked.

[insert facepalm here]

For a Graduate Student Lecturer, he can be quite dull.

--::--

_Mom—_

_College is fine, I'm doing really well. __How are your masterpieces coming along?_

_Now, here's what has happened since your last email…_

_Justin Robins arrived. Surely you've heard of his dad, Sam Robins? Well it turns out Mr. Robins is kicking us all out of his house because he randomly decides he wants to live here. I know. What a jerk. So Justin and the secretary Zeke are living here now. There's a lot of angry mutterings and cold shoulders around here. You never warned me about the Russo-Robins feud!_

_Yep. If you don't hear from me again, it will probably be because I'm living on the streets. Just kidding. I hope._

_Miss you, love you__,  
Alex._

--::--

"Hey Alex?"

I looked up from my sketch pad to see Justin standing at my bedroom doorway.

"Can I come in?"

I shrugged and he took it as a yes. Funny how we always do that.

"Listen, about today…" he trailed off.

I've got to admit, he looked downright adorable trying to apologize. "It's okay. I forgive your ignorance of other people's lives."

"I don't ignore or view other's lives lowly. I'm not a bad person. I was just…"

"…raised that way?" I finished for him. Sure, blame the parentals. "So it's Mommy and Daddy's fault you are spoiled rotten?"

His face suddenly got pale.

Now I was the one who was sorry and confused. "Justin? What's wrong?"

"My mom died a few months ago from cancer."

Oh.

Nice going, Alex. What did you go mentioning his mother for?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I put my sketchpad aside and got up from my bed which I was sitting on. I was three-quarters of the way to giving him a hug when I caught myself. Was it appropriate to hug a friend/acquaintance/meany-head/teacher/landlord just a week after meeting them? But Justin took my lamely outstretched arms as an invitation and stepped the quarter of a distance to accept my embrace. It was sort of hard comforting him though, since I only reached his shoulder. To me, I always pictured the prince consoling the princess and shielding her from potential danger, not the other way around. But what was I thinking about princes and princesses for?

"I'm sure your mother was a lovely person, even if she did raise the world's most spoiled brat."

That got a chuckle out of him. We pulled ourselves slightly away from the hug, yet we didn't drop our arms from each other's waists completely, like we didn't want to let go.

"Hey, what's that you're drawing?" he asked when he caught sight of my open sketchpad.

[insert panic-attack here]

The pad lay open to my drawing of the curly haired girl and the blue-and-hazel eyed man from my dream. The couple that looked so much like Justin and me. I've been drawing scenes from my dream ever since I started dreaming about them months ago. But the worst part was that this sketch was of the scene in the park, the pathway through the trees. The kissing part.

Performing a sort of ninja jump, I hurriedly shut the sketchpad. "Nothing. It's nothing."

And Justin did put it off as nothing. We started talking about college and life and his annoying fan girls. But I knew for a fact Justin saw my drawing and I knew for sure that he recognized it. I also knew he would never buy my 'dream' excuse in a bazillion years. He probably thinks I'm a hypocrite now. I guess I am. I'm teasing the girls for drooling over Justin when I'm the one dreaming about him every night.

"I was serious, you know. I really will pay for your trip," he offered again.

"I'm serious too," I repeated. "I really don't need your help."

"But it's the least I could do, after what my father's done and tried to kick you all out of your own home. I'm trying to make up for it."

It was sweet, what he said. Before I could respond, though, Aunt Theresa walked into my room. "Hey Alex, can you go help out downstairs—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me and Justin. I mean, the only thing wrong with us sitting cross-legged on my bed is…the fact that we're sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Um, what's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said it like it was no big deal, which really, it wasn't. "I'm talking with Justin."

Aunt Theresa glared at me, giving me the message that talking to Justin was crime enough.

"Actually," Justin stood up and faced Aunt Theresa, a sort of evil glint in his eyes, "we were just talking about how Alex is failing my class."

Oh no he didn't. But before I could do any damage control, Aunt Theresa burst a cow. "Alex! You promised your mother you wouldn't fail another class while you're here! This is only your first semester and you're _already_ breaking your word?"

"Well, I think we both knew I wouldn't be able to do that…" I said sheepishly.

Aunt Theresa groaned and put her fingers to her temples, like what she does when Max comes home with a D on his test. I felt ashamed that I needed her to worry about my grades when I was 18.

Justin was all cheery, though. "On the bright side, the history classes are taking a class trip to Boston to visit historical museums and sites. It would help Alex learn her information needed for the final as well as earn her extra credit points."

"When is it?" Aunt Theresa questioned.

"Tomorrow."

"How much?"

"700 dollars."

She sighed again. "Sorry Alex, but we can't buy you extra credit right now. 700 is just too much."

"No, that's not needed you see," Justin interrupted. "I can pay for Alex."

"Oh no, we couldn't accept your money!" I sighed with relief that Aunt Theresa shared my views on this. "I'm really thankful for you offer, but no thanks."

"It's okay, don't make a big deal out of it!" Because apparently to Justin and the Robins, seven hundred bucks wasn't a big deal by itself. "I'm paying for Alex, that's settled."

I shook my head. "No. I can't. Especially if I can go and Harper can't. She actually wants to go to Boston."

"Well then I will pay for both of you!" Justin said cheerfully. He tried a new tactic and started walking out of the room before either of us could protest. "Pack your bags we leave tomorrow night at 6:30!"

Aunt Theresa and I both gave each other a look of disbelief. "Have you ever seen anyone so eager to give away money?" I said.

"It must be nice to have 1400 dollars just lying around," Aunt Theresa said wistfully. "I understand the Robins are rich and stuck-up, but you know, maybe Justin has his heart in the right place."

I smiled. "So then does that mean I can go?"

"I guess, but under one condition: you study your little butt off and ace all your finals. Or else I am telling your mother."

"I will!"

And then a new wave of excitement crashed over me. I'm going on a trip with Justin! Then again, so is everyone else taking a history class this semester. Still. I feel special.

--::--

After we packed all our bags into the trunk of Justin's car and hugged everyone else goodbye (well, me and Harper hugged everyone, Uncle Jerry just shouted death threats at Justin), we got in the car and drove off. Unfortunately, Harper got shotgun this time.

"Why are we meeting at Grand Central Station?" she asked, reading the flyer.

"Because," Justin answered, "we're taking a train to Boston. The trip is supposed to be as historical as possible. Obviously, Grand Central Station is as modern as it gets, but better a train than a plane."

I looked out at the darkening sky. "And why exactly are we boarding a train _now_?"

Justin raised an eyebrow and said, "NYU is cheap, that's what it is. Overnight train tickets are cheaper so that's what we got."

"Ew." I was disgusted just thinking about having to sleep on a train seat that who-knows-who had slept in before.

"Oh suck it up, Alex," Harper condemned. "I like trains."

Upon arrival, we joined the gathering group of college students and professors in the middle of the train station. Cheesy T-shirts were handed out to everyone, saying _NYU Boston Trip _on the bright blue shirt. It's so we are 'easily distinguished between other tourists.'

[insert eye-roll here]

There were so many of us that when Harper and I finally found our seats on the train, bright blue shirts were everywhere I turned. Did we take up the whole train? Likely.

And, even though I would never have guessed, the train ride was actually fun. Harper and I bonded with the other students sitting in the vicinity. Funny stories were shared and juicy gossip was discussed. It was like a good old slumber party on a moving locomotive.

Then, I had to use the restroom which was not a fun experience. The train decided it was going to swerve like a rollercoaster just when I entered the bathroom. I was tripping and falling all over the place. Of course, right when I stepped out of the bathroom, the train ran smooth again. Note to self: never go to the bathroom on a train again.

The real bummer was that when I got back from my restroom fiasco, everyone was asleep. See? This is what happens when I leave for five minutes. I'm the life of the party, obviously.

It was okay at first. I just sat in my seat looking out the window at the starry night sky as the train passed, listening to my iPod, thinking about life, how much I don't like trains, and my mysterious dreams (which have occupied the back of my mind 24/7.) I knew it couldn't be me and Justin I'm dreaming about, because I realized the couple in my dream was older. They looked more mid-twenties, more mature. Yet even a fool couldn't deny the resemblance. So now I was left with this burning question: am I dreaming of my future?

Someone two rows behind me started snoring. And very, very loudly I might add. You know how yawns and sneezes sometimes seem like they're contagious? I never knew snores could be too. But sure enough, soon after the first snorer started, more and more people joined in. Harper started murmuring nonsensical words in her sleep next to me. I looked out at the mass of noisy, sleeping people, thinking _you've got to be kidding me!_

When the other girl sitting across the aisle from me yawned in her sleep and I was hit with a gulf of awful breath, I knew it was time to get out of there. I got in the aisle, walked down past the rows of snoring, drooling college students and went through the connecting doorway into the section where a few more students and all the teachers were occupying. The other students were still awake and talking quietly amongst themselves, which I was thankful for. I couldn't handle another snorer.

There were 8 teachers and approximately 100 students on the trip. Before we boarded, all students were put into groups led by a teacher. We travel to the different sites with our groups and had to check in with our supervising teacher to make sure that we weren't running off with a cute Bostonian boy or something. Very middle-school-field-trip, but at least I was put into Justin's group and not boring Professor Boris.

Speaking of Justin…I spotted him in a window seat bearing a look of boredom I probably had earlier. Evidently, his conversing partner Professor Robertson had already fallen asleep in the row ahead of him.

"Hey," I greeted as I plopped down into the empty seat beside him.

He was shocked to see me but smiled. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Everyone is asleep back there," I explained. "I've got no one to talk to, Harper talks in her sleep, and there's a symphony of snores going on."

"And did you consider getting some sleep as well?"

"Hello! It's only 11. My bedtime is totally another two hours."

Justin laughed and I couldn't help but notice it was the same laugh as the blue-and-hazel-eyed man in my dream.

[insert sigh here]

Maybe, possibly, I'm attracted to this blue-and-hazel-eyed man. It's wrong and I really shouldn't even be sitting next to him or engaging in any sort of communication with him whatsoever, but everyone wants the forbidden. He is a Robins after all. I could almost hear my mom or Aunt Theresa saying "there's more fish in the sea" but I'm Alex Russo. Since when did I ever settle for what's the best for me? I like danger, I like breaking the rules, I like Justin.

He's the man of my dreams.

**Apologies to any actual New Yorkers that are reading this for my lack of knowledge about trains :) Thanks for all the feedback guys, you rock!**


	5. Blue Envelope

It was near midnight and the train rolled on. The lights were off and nearly everyone were asleep. Justin and I shared earphones and whispered quietly amongst ourselves. His phone suddenly rang and he quickly answered, not wanting to disturb the many people sleeping. "Hello?"

I pressed my ear next to his so I could eavesdrop on his phone call. With a smile, Justin pushed me aside but didn't resist when I moved in the second time. "Hi Justin, it's me." Even through the speaker I could hear the anxiety in Zeke's voice.

"Zeke, what's up?"

"I completely forgot to tell you this before you left, but could you drop by the travel bureau when you're in Boston and pick up the blue envelope for me?"

"Sure."

I could just picture Zeke taking a big breath of relief.

"Hey Zeke, is this one of those times when you suddenly remembered something in the middle of the night and jumped out of bed and acted without thinking, even though you could have perfectly waited until the next morning to do so?" I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"What? …oh," Zeke said, obviously just realizing the time. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, I'm just messing with you," Justin replied and I had to let out a chuckle.

"Uh, who is with you?"

Justin winked at me and said, "No one in particular."

"Justin, you know what your father said before we left Florida." Zeke had the edge of worry back in his voice again. "You promised you wouldn't get yourself a new girlfriend."

"Zeke, can you not jump to conclusions for once? It's not my new girlfriend, it's just Alex. I'm not a little kid, I don't need you looking over me, you know."

"Oh. Sorry," Zeke apologized again. Justin shut his phone with a snap and frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I didn't see how something so small could cause such upset.

"It's Zeke. He's _always_ like that, jumping to conclusions, acting without common sense, and getting on my back about everything. He used to be my best friend, you know. Then my dad decided to hire him as an intern when he was looking for a job and Zeke slowly rose up the ladder until he was promoted to my dad's personal secretary."

"Well that's nice your dad offered him a secure, paying job."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first. But now Zeke's turning into him. He's become a middle aged man at 24. It's part him, part his job, but the stress cannot be good for his health. What's more, now my dad is sending Zeke to look after me and keep me in line when we used to goof off as kids together."

Underneath his grown-up story, I heard the plea of his youth who wants his best friend back.

"Maybe Zeke is acting up because he is forced to do inhumane things like giving people the boot out of their home."

Justin gave me a look. "Are we really starting this again?"

"We will keep starting this until we find a resolution!" I argued. "Seriously Justin, you have more power than you think. He's your own father, goshdarnit! You must have some persuasion over him. Please. We can't leave Magnolia House."

"I've told you, Alex, I can't. Dad expects the house empty by the end of December and there's nothing I can do to change his mind."

"You don't understand. We really _can't_ leave. I mean, take the Finkle's for example. Mr. Finkle works for, like, minimum wage at the photo shop down the street from Waverly and Mrs. Finkle owns a Paint-a-Plate store that's slowly but surely reaching bankruptcy. Even with Harper's tips and salary at the Sub Station, I highly doubt they have enough money to just rent a new apartment. Then there is Mrs. Lewis. She used to live in the Candlewick House but couldn't afford her monthly rent anymore. She already got kicked out once. We kindly accepted her into Magnolia House and she lives in Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa's guest room. She's got diabetes, arthritis, high blood-pressure, high cholesterol, all that bad stuff and her medical bill is enough of a worry without you and Zeke after her too. Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa probably have more money, but they own a sandwich shop for crying out loud. Their income depends on the few regular customers. Ever since you mentioned moving out, they've been trying to save money. We ended Friday movie night because of you."

Justin remained silent the whole time with an unmistakable look of guilt on his face.

"And what about me?" I asked. "It took a whole life's savings to pay for college tuition, I don't have any more money. Where would I go?"

"But what about your parents?" he asked.

I gulped. This was a touchy subject, always was, always will be. "My mom is an amateur artist in Paris although she claims she just got 'discovered,'" I said with the air quotations around 'discovered.' "You ever heard of Megan Russo?"

Justin shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," I said. "16 years in Paris with very little success, only a miracle can help her now, I say."

"Wait, if you lived in France, does that mean you can speak French?"

"_Oui_."

"Cool."

"_Bien sûr._"

"But why don't you have an accent or anything? Why are you so fluent in English?"

"_Éc__ole internationale--_international school. My mom enrolled me in the American School of Paris. She said I am a New Yorker and I can't forget it."

"So what about your dad, what does he do?"

"…_Je ne sais pas_. I don't know who my dad is."

"You don't know at all?"

I shook my head. "He left before I was born and Mom never talks about him…"

He reached for my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm truly sorry. I had no idea how hard your life must have been. I guess, I don't know, I lived with the impression that all families were like mine."

"Arrogant _and_ ignorant," I jokingly said.

We continued chatting and I was surprised at how smoothly our conversation flowed. There were no awkward pauses that usually happened when talking with a stranger, which, again, perhaps Justin doesn't count as a stranger.

Anyways, I'm not exactly sure when or how, but the next thing I knew, it was morning and I was asleep with my head on Justin's shoulder.

You know how sometimes when you're awake, you like to pretend you're still sleeping? I did that all the time when Mom tried to wake me for school when I was little. Now I kept my eyelids shut for a few more moments so I could have an excuse to snuggle against Justin's shoulder. Yeah, yeah, it's wrong, I know. Whatever. Shut up, conscience.

[insert inner debate here]

Okay fine. Snuggling up to Justin most likely crosses the line. I opened my eyes, sat up, and stretched. "Justin, you need to work out more," I said through my yawn, "you're shoulder is terribly boney."

He rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks, Alex. The first thing out of your mouth in the morning is an insult."

Outside the windows, the sun was shining brightly over a cloudless day. I looked down at Justin's watch to find it was 8:30. All around us, the professors and students were eating breakfast that the train provided. I saw two plates of eggs and sausages on the draw-out table in front of us. Upon closer inspection, I saw they were in competition with plane meals and school lunches for worst food ever.

Of course, Justin didn't find the food appetizing either. He lived in a world of fillet mignon and hors d'oeuvres remember?

I noticed several teachers and students sending me weird glances. It took me a while to realize that they were probably staring since I was sleeping on my teacher's shoulder. Isn't it funny how that never came across my mind as a bad thing?

"Don't worry about them," Justin whispered. "These are the same people that also stared when Professor Boris picked his nose."

The connecting door of the train opened and three saleswomen came in. One of them carried a box of magazines, another was selling cheesy "Boston" visors that oddly matched our shirts, and the last was holding a giant basket of roses.

"Who sells flowers on a train?" I asked. It was like selling pickles at a rave.

Then the rose lady walked up the aisle asking everyone if they would like to buy one. "And what about you, young man?" she said when she reached us. "How about a rose for your beautiful girlfriend?"

Justin and I shared a look. This was the second time I was referred to as Justin's girlfriend in 12 hours. Good or bad thing? "Um, no thanks. She's not my girlfriend, anyways," Justin declined politely.

"Oh please! I walked by you guys earlier, all cuddled up in your sleep."

"No, really," I repeated. "I'm not his girlfriend."

The rose lady still didn't buy it.

"She is my sister," Justin lied.

"Well then that works too! A lovely rose for your lovely sister!" The lady shoved a rose into my hands, giving Justin no choice but to give her a dollar.

After she was off persuading some other people into buying her flowers, I turned to Justin. "Why did you say I was your sister? Why didn't you just say I was your friend, or your student, or your neighbor, all of which I _actually am_?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was never good at lying on the spot. Somehow, that was the first thing I thought of."

Weird.

But I thought nothing more of it and picked up the rose to smell its sweet scent. I know Justin didn't _really_ buy it for me…but still.

--::--

The activities planned for us were exactly like I imagined. Educational, well organized, and boring. Harper, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She was soaking up the history at the museums and squealed every step she took at Plymouth, claiming this is where the pilgrims stepped too.

Besides the extra credit and the small amount of learning I was undoubtedly getting, the only good part of the trip was that Justin let our group eat at the good restaurants and didn't mind paying everyone's bill altogether on several occasions. Everyone else was jealous. Mr. Robins was becoming the most popular "cool teacher".

The shopping always is a plus, too. I bought a jacket, two shirts, a pair of sunglasses, and a bracelet, all paid for by Justin.

"I'm starting to think you're only using me for my money," he said as he handed his credit card to pay for my newest purchase.

[insert cheeky grin here]

--::--

Every night, the teachers have to check on all the students in their rooms at the hotel. And every night, Justin finds some reason to join us for a good five-ten minutes before continuing his room checks.

"Mr. Robins is totally my favorite teacher," Liz, a roommate, said.

Harper, Megan (the other roommate), and I all agreed.

On the last night, Justin checked in on us with an air of urgency. Like he had someplace to go.

A bit curious, I walked to the door and shut it half way so the other girls couldn't hear. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the travel bureau to get that blue envelope," Justin answered.

"Can I come with you?" that question was blurted out before I could stop it.

He looked uncertain. "…well, you're not supposed to leave the hotel after 9."

"But I'll be with you." I was just arguing back because that was instinct. I never expected him to actually _agree_.

--::--

The night air was cold and I pulled my jacket tighter. I hurried after Justin as we waved down a taxi. "You know, Megan and Liz probably think something fishy is going on since we have such a close relationship and now I'm running off somewhere with you alone."

"If you put it that way, then I guess…" The taxi pulled up at the curb and Justin opened the door for me to slide in. Inside the cab wasn't that much warmer so I stayed inside my jacket bundle like an Eskimo.

"To the travel bureau, please," Justin said after he climbed in after me.

The bureau ended up being quite close by. Justin paid the driver and we rushed into the building. The lady in the front directed us to a smaller room off a hallway. It was like walking into a giant lost-and-found, only a lot more "lost" than "found."

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man asked from his seat at his desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for a blue envelope. I left it in a cab here in Boston about a week ago."

Apparently many people lose important envelopes because the man pulled out a cabinet drawer filled with them. The blue one was easy to spot and the man took it out.

"I will need some identification that you are Zeke Rosenblatt," he read the name off of the envelope.

"No, actually I'm not Zeke. That package is from my father to Zeke, who is his secretary. I'm here to pick it up for him," Justin explained.

The man shook his head. "I can't give it to you without identification."

"I have my ID," Justin said pulling out his driver's license. "My last name is Robins, just like Sam Robins," he pointed to the name on the envelope.

The man didn't look convinced.

"Why don't you open the envelope and see if Justin's name comes up," I suggested. "If it is instructions about the house, your name is bound to show up, right?"

"Alright." The man opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. There were several printed pages as well as a few handwritten papers, appearing to have been ripped out of an address book. But what caught all three of our eyes was the small picture that fell out.

The picture fell upside down so we couldn't see what was on it. The bureau man reached for it and flipped it over, then he gasped at what he saw. His eyes flickered up to me and back down to the picture.

"What is it, sir?" Justin asked.

Without saying a word, the man turned the picture around to face us and revealed an old photo. The color was starting to fade and the background was all yellowed, but the image was still clear. It was of a girl. A girl with long curly hair, twinkling eyes, and a cheerful smile.

"Alex?" Justin took the picture and looked back and forth, comparing it to me.

But I knew it wasn't me. It couldn't be me. One, I don't own that shirt; two, my hair is shorter than in the picture; and three, you think I would remember if a picture was taken of me. Although I _do _know who it actually is._ It's the girl in my dream. _The older girl that looks like me but isn't me.

Now explain this. How in the world did a picture of the girl in my dream end up in the envelope from the father of the man in my dream?

[insert ??? here]

The photo qualified for identification that the package belonged to us, even though it wasn't even me in the picture. I couldn't help staring at it, though, as we waited for a taxi. She looked awfully like me.

No cabs, or any cars, were coming into the road so we decided to walk out into the main road. Yet, even the main road was deserted, save for a few trucks that came by. It was a bit different from New York where night life is nothing short of day.

"So why do you think your dad gave Zeke this picture?" I asked while we waited for the most unlikely cab.

"I don't know. Why do you think she looks just like you?"

I looked at the photo again, even more closely. "It looks really old, though. Maybe she was one of your dad's old college sweethearts or something."

Suddenly, voices could be heard. We both turned around to see three guys walking in our direction from an alley. From their swaying steps, I'm guessing they're drunk. A bit scared, I took a small step behind Justin. "You don't think there are _gangs_ here, do you?" I whispered.

"You don't think this part of town is considered the ghetto, do you?" he whispered back.

"Hey!" one of the guys called with his slurred voice. "Hey you two!"

"Shit, they noticed us," Justin cursed.

"Well considering we are standing under a streetlamp and there is no one else around, I don't think we're hard to spot."

"I do not need you sass right now, Alex."

The three guys walked closer and I stepped closer to Justin. Their large hoodies and matching bandanas were like the cliché sign to make like a rocket and blast off out of there. Too bad the three of them had another buddy who was walking in on the other direction.

"Can we help you?" Justin said in this cruelly polite tone only he could pull off.

One of them said something I couldn't hear and his friends started laughing. "Oh we're just passing by," he said. Then he looked at me and said "Hey, babe" in an uber scary way that sent 'creeper alert!' signals.

I didn't like this.

"Darling, why don't you ditch this bimbo here and come join us for a drink?" As if they haven't had too many drinks already.

"No, I'm good," I replied with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"Come on now…" They were closing in on us. I couldn't believe it. Things like this only happened in books and TV shows, it's too hackneyed to happen in real life.

Justin took a threatening step forward and the guys jumped back in shock. But they recovered and the first guy laughed, "Oh look! Bimbo wants to fight." All of them laughed, and before I could stop him, Justin punched the guy in the nose.

Great hit, but poor, _poor_ timing.

"Now, that's not cool," another guy said as he, to my fear, pulled out a large pocket knife. He flicked out the blade and it was too _The Outsiders_ for me. What. The. HELL?

The guy with the knife pointed it threateningly at Justin while he told his two friends to "search us."

In all honesty, I wouldn't have minded if they took the $10 I had in my wallet and ran off. Even if they snatched my phone, I would have dealt with it if they just left us alone. But then the guy grabbed the blue envelope and the photo, and that was _not_ okay with me.

"No! Give that back!" I lurched at the man, kicking him where Mom always taught me to, and took the envelope back.

"Get the envelope!" The guy was saying. "It probably has money inside."

Stupid fools. There are more things in life that can be treasured besides money. But all four of them started coming at me and I was like _oh shit_. They pulled at the envelope and my purse and I pulled back. One of them had a death grip on my arm and I kept struggling against them when Justin came and knocked one of them down to the ground. Again, really heroic, but wrong time. Because after he saw what Justin did, the guy with the knife lunged it at him and my stomach gave a flip when the blade sliced Justin's arm.

Perhaps the blood sobered the guys up. After they realized they actually hurt someone and could possibly be arrested for this, they ran.

"Oh my god, Justin," I rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Great." He was wincing in pain. I examined the cut to find it was deep and blood had already soaked his sleeve.

I didn't know what to do. All those days not paying attention to the first aid lessons Harper dragged me to were really getting me busted now. So I panicked. I had to get help and I did. I ran into the middle of the street where a delivery truck was driving by.

"ALEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Justin yelled.

The truck screeched to a stop and the driver honked at me, shouting something about a lunatic. I went to the driver's window and asked, "Sorry, sir, but my friend is hurt and we need to get to the hospital!"

The driver was benevolent enough. He allowed Justin and I to climb onto his truck as he dropped us off at the hospital, all the while my heart kept racing after I faced the most dangerous event of my life. And now we sat in a grocery delivery truck. Funny how I think under times of pressure.

**I wanted to update so you would all have a new chapter in your inbox on Christmas Day. Only, the really cute Jalex moment happens in _next _chapter. This cliffy is hardly the gift I wanted to give you guys. So...I guess I'll have to post next chapter too! Not now, it's 1 in the morning and I need sleep. But later today, most certainly.**

**And yes, the whole attack by gang thing is really unlikely, but that's what happened in the TV series and it leads up to the super cute scene next chap :)**

**One last thing, I sort of had Megan and Liz make a guest appearance in this chapter. Megan and Liz are twins who are _awesome_ singers. Search for them on youtube, okay?**

**Merry Christmas! Much love!**


	6. May Rivera

"You're a lucky man. If the blade had gone half an inch deeper, we would have serious nerve damage problems," the nurse said as she finished wrapping up Justin's arm.

"Okay, but is it really necessary for me to spend a night in the hospital? It's just my arm," Justin protested. He was forced into the hospital patients' striped uniform and was laying in a bed in a hospital room.

"We need to test to make sure that blade wasn't contaminated with anything hazardous. If you were to have a fever, we want to be able to check it right away. And when a cut is as deep as this, the doctor always wants to check to make sure the stitches are correctly done."

"But—"

"No buts," the nurse said strictly. "You're staying here and that's final. You, however," she said to me then, "you have to leave, missy."

"What?" I asked. I had already lounged myself in a comfortable chair intending to stay until morning.

"Visiting hours are long over, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But—"

"What did I say? No buts. You, sir, lay down. You, young lady, get out."

So I had no choice but to leave. Yet I couldn't go back to the hotel. First of all, what would the teachers think if I showed up without Justin to give me an excuse about being out this late at night? And how could I sleep knowing Justin was here, with a chance of getting some dangerous virus from the dirty knife? I lingered in the hallway. Maybe I will just sneak back in.

"What are you doing here still?" the nurse questioned as she got out of the room.

"I'm leaving!" But she didn't believe me and escorted me out the front doors. Goshdarnit. There goes my chances of sneaking back in. As I walked around the building, I was struck with an idea. I walked among the bushes near the side of the building until I found the window to Justin's room. I could see him laying in his bed though the glass. Bringing my fist up, I knocked on the window.

He was surprised to see me, but let me in through the window nonetheless. "That mean nurse lady is going to be pissed," he said.

"I don't care about her, I'm staying."

The door started to open again, the nurse was coming back. Looking for a place to hide quickly, Justin lifted the blanket and I climbed in. He pulled the sheet up over my head and I scooted in as close to him as possible, so to pass off as only one body. Not because I enjoy being close to him. Oh no, not at all.

"I finally got that girl out," I heard the nurse say. "Here's some Tylenol. I'll pour you a cup of water." I felt Justin's arm reach out to take the pill, then I heard water being poured.

"Here you go." I realized, with dread, that the nurse's voice now came from my side of the bed, which means she was holding out the cup of water waiting for Justin to take it, but he can't outstretch his arm since my head is laying on it.

[insert flaw in plan here]

Quickly thinking of a solution, I reached out _my_ arm and blindly moved it around until I found the cup. This wasn't going to fool anyone. I just prayed the nurse was too preoccupied to notice.

"Well, drink up."

Slowly, I took the cup of water and moved it in Justin's general direction. Where was his mouth? Much less, where was his _head_? Some water spilled from the cup and landed on the blanket. Finally, I felt Justin lean forwards and put his mouth to my cup and drink it, although I doubt much water was left in the cup anyways.

Yeah. That worked.

"Uh…" I could hear the suspicion in the nurse's voice.

I felt a tingle in my nose and before I could stop it, I sneezed.

"Achoo!" "Achoo!" Justin mimicked my sneeze so it could pass as his, but that failed.

The nurse stepped towards the bed and pulled the blanket, revealing me. Goshdarnit. Feebly, I turned my head to face Justin. "Bless you."

"You just don't quit, do you?" the nurse said angrily. "I'm sorry but we don't allow visitors overnight unless they are of family relations."

"I'm his sister!" I blurted out, taking Justin's lie from earlier.

The nurse blinked twice. "Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?"

"You said no buts, remember?"

--::--

Justin called Professor Robertson to explain the scenario. After the doctor was through with the check up in the morning, we rode back to the train station where everyone was already waiting.

That caused commotion. Rumors about Alex Russo and Mr. Robins spread like wildfire around the campus gossip. What's worse, Uncle Jerry, Aunt Theresa, and Mrs. Lewis found out too. We returned from the trip to silent treatments and disappointed looks.

"I swear, nothing happened!" I repeated over again, but no one in the house seemed to believe me except Harper and Max. "We were attacked by these four men and Justin got hurt so we spent the night at the hospital!"

"Okay. I'll give you creativity points for that excuse," Uncle Jerry said bitterly.

But Mrs. Lewis was the worse of all. "I thought I told you to be careful, Alex," she said.

"I am. Look, Justin really isn't that bad once you get to know him…"

"Don't get to know him! All Robins are bad news."

Hmmph.

On the bright side, besides the humiliation and isolation from my family, at least we got the mysterious blue envelope.

"So what is it? Who is she?" I asked as me and Justin watched Zeke read the papers in the envelope later that following evening.

"May Rivera."

"Who?"

Zeke showed us the printed name. "May Rivera. I guess she was one of Mr. Robins's ex-girlfriends. He said I'm supposed to look for her."

All of a sudden, Justin's face paled like it did when I mentioned his mother and he walked out of the study. Now I like to think I know people. 99% of the time, when someone leaves, they want you to follow.

So I did. I found him standing on his balcony. I joined him, knowing he will probably say what he has to say in a matter of seconds. Because I know people.

"I know who May is," he said.

"You do?"

"I found a picture of her in Dad's wallet a long time ago, when I was a kid. I knew that photo looked familiar when the guy at the bureau showed us, just like I knew _you_ looked familiar the first time we met at the airport. I just didn't put two and two together until now."

"And she's your dad's ex?"

"Apparently so. I think he never stopped loving her, though. Even after he married my mom, he kept May's picture in his wallet for a good 10 years, I think. It wasn't until Mom got real mad at him one day saying how we are his family so he should pull his head back from the past. I didn't want to see my mom hurt so I made Dad promise he would forget about this May. And he did."

"Until now," I concluded.

Justin nodded. "I just can't believe it. _Two months_ after Mom dies and he's already looking for May again."

"If he loved her so much, why did he ever leave her?" I asked.

"Who knows? Perhaps it is the biggest mistake of his life, but a decision is a decision. He chose my mom. Just because he regrets it doesn't mean my mom and I deserve to suffer as well."

I awkwardly patted his shoulder, attempting to be comforting. All this drama. Maybe having a single mother has some advantages…

"I want to find her."

I looked up at Justin, confused. "What?"

"I want to find May Rivera. I want to tell her that she's the reason my family fell apart."

There was a sort of determination and hatred his voice. It was a sort of feeling I have never felt before myself. But I was moved by it. "Then, I'll help you."

Now it was his turn to go, "What?"

"I mean how hard can it be to find this chick? Sure, New York is like one of the world's biggest cities but I'm sure we'll be able to find this May Rivera. And I have some questions to ask her too. Like why the heck I look exactly like her." I smiled encouragingly. I have been told my smiles were contagious.

"Thanks, Alex." Justin smiled back. Theory proven.

"It's nothing. It's the least I could do. After all, you saved me."

"But _that_ was the least I could do after kicking you out of your house!"

"But _that_ was…wait, you're right."

The winter air was cold and it chilled through my long-sleeved shirt. However, I didn't want to ruin this moment, or whatever this is, by rudely walking away. So I made like a penguin and sidestepped closer to Justin and his body heat in an attempted two-person huddle.

"Why do you think your dad didn't want you to find out about this? Why did he ask Zeke to go on this search mission when you were capable of finding May yourself?"

Justin shrugged. "He probably thought I would get mad, which I am, because he's searching for May again. I hardly think two months is long enough for mourning. It makes it seem like Dad is _glad_ Mom died, since now he can finally move on."

"You know that's not true."

We were both silent for a long time. I don't remember precisely, but the next moment I was suddenly aware that his arm was around me and mine were around him. I _swear_ it was unintentional and subconscious. Together, we watched the sun set on the winter New York skyline and watched our breaths condense in the cold.

"I always wanted a perfect family," Justin spoke again, proving that none of our thoughts had drifted from the previous topic. "I always told myself I had the perfect family. But in reality, my family was a workaholic father still in love with his college girlfriend, a mother who was terminally ill, and a son stubbornly in denial."

I nodded in understanding and finally gave in to the warmth of the bedroom and pulled Justin back inside from the freezing weather. "I always wanted the perfect family, too. Looks like neither of us got what we wanted."

--::--

That night's dinner was much the same. Three weeks had already passed. Harper, Max, and I still sat with our family even though we were completely friendly with Justin and Zeke now. I think even Aunt Theresa is softening up a bit. But Uncle Jerry and Mrs. Lewis still turn their backs and get mad whenever the name Robins is brought up. Then, there's Mr. and Mrs. Finkle who are deeply interested and involved in this feud business, though unnecessarily. I think they just have nothing better to do.

"How are you girls doing so far in studying for your finals?" Aunt Theresa asked over our meal.

"Good! I've set up a schedule so that I can study a little every night instead of having to cram on the last night," Harper bragged.

"And I'm planning on cramming on the last night," I said.

"Now Alex…" Aunt Theresa started again.

"Okay, okay! I'll start today." Actually...that did seem like a good idea since I most likely had to relearn everything I didn't pay attention to. Which was a lot.

After dinner, I went up to my room, got out my books and seriously tried to study. But I've never really studied in my life…come to think of it, I've never really _tried _in my life either. This was the price I have to pay for coming to New York for college. Perhaps becoming an artist with Mom in Paris wasn't such a bad idea after all. Calculus derivatives…speed, force, energy, work…women's rights in colonial times…and what book did we even read this year in English?

Yeah, this studying thing was turning out to be a lot tougher than I imagined. I went over next door, "Hey Justin? Can you help me?"

He looked up from his desk where he was currently grading papers. "Sure. What do you need help on?"

I went down the list in my head. "Everything."

--::--

It was amid a study session on Newton's laws when Zeke interrupted us and came in with his signature worried/anxious/stressed look on his face. He said in a shaking voice, "Oh, Justin, um…I forgot to tell you earlier…"

"What?" Justin's annoyed tone made it evident that he knew whatever was coming wasn't pleasant.

"When you were on that Boston trip, your dad called," Zeke explained. "He didn't want you to go anywhere, I was totally bending the rules in allowing you to go on that trip, so I panicked. It was just him checking up on me and I hoped he wouldn't mention you. But he did. He said Juliet was over and that she wanted to talk to you."

Justin froze. He slowly turned his head to face Zeke eye to eye. "What did you do?"

"Well I had to think quick! Papa Stu was there with me and he was trying to help but I didn't understand his charades! Anyways, I ended up coming up with the lamest excuse that you were already sleeping. Then your dad told me to wake you."

"Real considerate, Dad," Justin muttered.

"Anyways, I had no choice. I put the phone down and pretended to wake you, then I answered the phone again with the best Justin voice I could impersonate."

"And Juliet didn't buy it, did she?"

"No, she did!"

Justin looked shocked and relieved at the same time. "Then...what's the bad news?"

Zeke looked uncertain. He nervously scratched the back of his neck before saying, "You know how you two sometimes speak Italian to each other so your dad and I couldn't understand? That's what she did. But I don't speak Italian."

It was all very hilarious, but I don't know why Justin wasn't laughing. Instead he looked guilty, a very strange and random emotion to have.

"So Juliet kept talking and whenever it sounded like a question, I just said _si_. I don't know exactly what I was agreeing to."

"Zeke!" Justin groaned.

Zeke nervously shrank back as if he was afraid Justin might punch him. On the other hand, Justin fell onto his bed and put his arm over his face.

[insert confusion here]

"Justin? Who is Juliet?"

He remained still for a second, then lifted his arm. "No one. Don't worry about it." He then turned to Zeke, "What exactly did you say _si_ to?"

"…she's coming to New York."

Justin sat frozen in his spot, eyes widened in fear or shock I couldn't tell.

--::--

His tutoring me continued after the whole Juliet thing (to which I was still utterly clueless) and I felt some brain activity overload going on in my head. I didn't like it, but it was mandatory. Justin was in the middle of explaining the chain rule to me, his head extremely close to mine as we both poured over the textbook, when I noticed it. The small object hanging from a chain around his neck like a necklace.

"Is that…is that a key?" I asked, reaching over and taking the key in my hand. It was made of a tarnished metal, giving it the impression that it's very old.

"Yes. But let's not get off task again, shall we?" Justin said, staring at me with that quirky grin. Last time we got distracted, it involved a pillow fight of epic proportions that only ended when we tripped and Justin landed on top of me in a very _awkward_ position. Enough said.

"Yeah…" I giggled at the memory. Justin was still looking at me with those blue-and-hazel eyes and I was still holding the key. What beautiful eyes…oh right, the key. That's what this is about. "No I meant what is this a key to?"

"To be honest, I don't know," he said, "It's been around my neck ever since I could remember. I thought it was a family heirloom but if the Robins treasure is a puny little key, we're more broke than I thought."

I scrutinized the key, turning it around in my hands. There was a faint marking on the very top, a sort of curved loop shape that looked so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why?" he asked as he observed me observing the key. "Do you know of any mysterious locked doors or anything?"

[insert light bulb going on with a _ding!_ here]

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I stood up excitedly and nearly yanked the chain off of Justin's neck. I took his hand and led him out the door of his bedroom on and into the hallway. Without hesitation, I turned and sped down the hall to the last door on the right.

"When I first moved here, I explored a little," I explained. "All the rooms are only filled with junk and old furniture that hasn't been used in a while. There were dust bunnies everywhere. Nothing exciting. But this," I gestured to the door in front of us, "this door is the only one that is locked. And if you look closely, the handle of the door has the same curved loop that's on your key."

"But why would the door to this room be around my neck my whole life? I've never lived in the Magnolia House before this."

"I don't know. Maybe your dad gave it to you. Maybe he meant for you to find whatever is inside."

Curiosity killed the cat. Justin took the chain off and slid the key into the slot—perfect fit. He twisted it and it unlocked. After many afternoon hours spent trying to pick the lock, I was finally going to see what lies behind that locked door. It _could_ just be more furniture with an inch of dust on it. But it _could_ be something amazing.

Justin pressed the handle and pushed the door open. I was right about one thing: there was dust everywhere. But this room was not as cluttered as all the other extra rooms had been. In the dark, I could make out a desk, a bookshelf, and a couch in the middle of the room.

"There's got to be a light switch somewhere…" I felt the walls around me until I found the switch and turned on the lights to the room that's been in the dark for so long.

The first thing I noticed was odd olive colored walls. The second thing I noticed were the framed pictures among the walls, predominantly the giant picture of a curly haired girl and a blue-and-hazel-eyed man.

"What the…" We stepped inside the room and walked towards the big picture. There they are again. The people of my dream. _Why were they everywhere?_

"Is that us?" Justin asked.

"No." I couldn't exactly explain how I knew it wasn't us, but I was sure. I was possibly even surer now than ever. Originally, I thought my dream was a vision of the future. Now I know. It wasn't of the future, it was of the past. It wasn't a fantasy about me and Justin. It was a flashback to a time when I didn't exist yet. The couple in my dream, the couple in that picture, was not us. And I think I know who they really are.

"How…what…when…?" Justin was still trying to form a coherent question when suddenly, Papa Stu burst into the room. He looked angry, which was very strange since I've never associated Papa Stu with any negative emotions.

"What are you two doing in Mr. Robins's room?!" he scolded.

"This is Dad's room?" Justin asked, but somehow, I already knew. "Wait…then is that…?"

Papa Stu was too mad to describe. He was madder than Uncle Jerry when the Mets lost at the 13th inning. "Get out. You are not allowed in here."

"But—"

"No buts, Justin," I said, oddly similar to that nurse. I pulled Justin out of the room, because frankly, angry Papa Stu scared me.

I led us back into Justin's room, and told him what I knew. "Listen, I think I get it. The guy in the picture is your dad."

Justin nodded, he figured it out too. "The girl in the picture is May Rivera."

"And we," I pointed at us, "are almost exact replicas of them."

"It's an omen." I jumped at the voice. I hadn't realized Papa Stu followed us back. "It's a bad omen," he continued. "If Sam and May's relationship ended tragically the first time around, I doubt it will be any different the second time. Take my advice, Alex and Justin. All the hanging around together, the carpooling, the laughs, the trips, it has all got to stop. I don't want you two spending any more time together, or interacting in any way. Because the more you talk, the more you get attached, then you fall in love, and then your heart is torn apart. Trust me, I've seen it happen."

No.

Just because two people who looked like us had a screwed up love life, it doesn't mean we will have the same fate. Destiny is not hereditary. I refuse to be told what to do even if it is for my own good. "But—"

Papa Stu cut me off with a death glare that could compete with Mrs. Lewis's.

I let my argument flow out of me. "No buts?"

"No buts."

**Sorry guys. But here's the next chapter. I know I was supposed to post it yesterday...but you forgive me, right?**

**Around now, the mystery of May Rivera begins. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Midnight Interlude

_Alex,_

_Oh dear lord, Sam Robins sent his mini-me son to kick you out of Magnolia? Make sure you and your uncle and aunt put your feet down on this own. He has no right, Magnolia belonged to the Russo's first!_

_As for Justin, he's…well, you stay clear of him, you hear me? I know how you are around boys. But Justin isn't another Dean or Riley. He's…he's a Robins! I'm sorry I never told you any of this but you have to believe me, it's for the best. I'm giving your Uncle Jerry a call. I BAN you from talking to Justin._

_Anyways, promise me you'll stay out of trouble, okay?_

_Love you, miss you,  
Mom_

--::--

Communication between Justin and I may have been banned, but we found our ways. College, for example. They can't control us at the university. I could talk all day with him and no one can do anything about it. Back home, we've also come up with an interesting silent language that only involves our eyebrows.

I think the best part is at night, just before we both go to sleep, Justin would knock three times against the wall and I would tap thrice back. It was our little way of saying goodnight.

I keep dreaming every night, only now, each dream goes a little further. I'm scared yet excited to go to sleep every night because of what I will possibly discover.

Although the accuracy of my dream still remains uncertain, I have a gut feeling it's true. I'm seeing Sam and May's past. How in the world do I dream of these things, I have no clue. Perhaps I'm psychic. Perhaps I'm a wizard. Perhaps I'm a psycho loon.

The café comes into view. It's like watching a movie after already seeing it 50 bajillion times. They're at the table, they laugh, they leave, they walk, they kiss, she leaves, he turns, and fiancé comes into the picture. Now, the scene changes. The guy (or should I correctly call him Sam now?) is sitting with the blonde girl on a bench outside. She is saying something enthusiastically and he is nodding along with a bored look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam sees someone lurking behind the corner. He looks at his watch, makes up some lame excuse, and bids his fiancé goodbye before rushing over to meet May. So that means she knows. May knows Sam is cheating, and she is okay with it.

I guess it only matters if he's cheating _on_ you, not if he's cheating _with_ you. Two small prepositions that make all the difference.

It was such a bummer, really. After I finally figure out the story behind my dream, after I learn about this May Rivera, I'm not allowed to act on the knowledge, Zeke and Papa Stu won't let me. I want to help Zeke search for this woman. I want to know their full story, and I'm too impatient to let my dream tell me, for how long will that take?

--::--

I was putting the final touches on my eyeliner when I heard Justin pounding on the door. "Can you hurry up?! I've been waiting for twenty minutes!"

I grinned. "Hey, didn't I warn you? You snooze, you lose."

The door gave a louder bang. I'm guessing he hit it with his head.

"And stop talking to me, you'll get us both in trouble."

I dawdled in the bathroom for a few more seconds just to annoy Justin and unlocked the door. Only I didn't know Justin would be standing _right there_. Normally people step aside so the people inside could get out. But Justin didn't bother with the door-stepping etiquette so I promptly walked into his chest.

The impact knocked me off balance and I swayed. He grabbed me by the shoulders and steadied me, possibly holding on a tad bit longer than necessary. A cough broke us apart, though. Papa Stu was sticking his head out from his room, watching us.

"Morning!" I said in a fake cheery voice, before hurrying downstairs.

Then I heard two voices bickering at the foot of the stairs which caused me to stop and listen. "…please, Mrs. Russo, just sign the contract." That was Zeke. God, was he still persistent on the house thing?

"No. None of us are leaving and you can't make us. I've contacted my lawyer about this already," Aunt Theresa said.

"But you know you won't win any charges."

"…"

"Look, Mrs. Russo, I don't mean to offend you, but…" Usually when someone starts a sentence that way, it always ends up being offensive. "…I know I shouldn't be telling you how to raise your kids, especially since I am only a few years older than Alex herself, but this needs to be talked about. If you think you can _use_ your niece by getting her close to Justin, then you thought wrong. Just because he is your landlord's son, does not mean—"

"How could you possibly impose that?! I'm not using my niece. I don't sink that low. Alex is a normal teenager, for crying out loud! You're all young. Falling in love is natural."

"No. No, no, no, Justin cannot and will not be doing any falling and especially not into love. No, that won't do. See, Justin is en—"

"Love isn't something you can control. Surely you understand?"

"…"

"Oh. Have you never loved anyone, Zeke? You've never had a girlfriend?"

"…"

"Oh. Then I guess you don't know. Well that explains a lot. How about you go and learn to love first and then come back and see if you have the heart to kick us out of our homes, Mr. Rosenblatt."

At the end of the argument, I walked down the stairs pretending like I didn't hear a thing. But inside, I was shouting _Go Aunt Theresa!_

I ate breakfast alone. Harper had to leave early for her sorority meeting and Max had soccer practice. I was halfway through my cereal when Justin came downstairs, playfully glaring at me since I hogged the bathroom. I laughed and finished eating. Justin grabbed an apple and headed to the garage. I quickly dumped the leftover milk into the sink, took my backpack, and started to follow him out when I saw Mrs. Lewis's head sticking out from behind the wall, watching me. What is it with the old people are spying on me today?

"Is he still giving you a ride, Alex?" Mrs. Lewis asked, in that dead calm but angry voice of hers.

I gulped. Busted. "Yeah."

I've never seen anyone look more disappointed. "Alex. What did I say? You need to be careful."

"I am. Don't worry. It's not like I've already fallen for Justin or anything," I said. But that was a total lie.

"Why do you not heed my warnings? It always goes like this. The boy always seems perfect and decent until the truth comes out and everything is ruined."

"Well Justin is not like that. I know he isn't. He doesn't have some dark secret he is keeping from me. He's flawless."

"All Robins are hiding something. Just take that Sam. I hear he's still trying to find May?" Only Mrs. Lewis asked the last part in such a way that it seemed…I don't know…that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Wait, do _you_ know where May is, Mrs. Lewis?"

But she ignored me. "Stop meeting with Justin."

"That's kind of hard to do since we live in the same house, my bedroom is right next to his, and he's my teacher."

"I don't care. Move downstairs with Max or even Harper if you have to. The sooner you forget about Justin, the better."

I groaned. Why did everyone keep saying that? "I'm 18, you know! I think I know the difference between right and wrong. If I'm old enough to vote and enlist in the army, I think I'm old enough to choose my own friends."

[insert dramatic hair flip here]

I stomped out to the garage. I know, that was disrespectful to a senior, but I was just really annoyed. It's none of their beeswax. Mom, Mrs. Lewis, Papa Stu, Uncle Jerry, Zeke, they are saying how Justin is so bad and that I shouldn't interact with him. But they don't know him! Okay, Zeke does, but he doesn't count. I have eyes. I know Justin is not like his father.

We won't end up like Sam and May.

--::--

Today's finals were dreadful. I didn't have history today either, so it started on a bad note and ended on an awful note. Add the fight I had with Mrs. Lewis and you've got extremely grouchy Alex.

Rawr.

"Is your uncle still giving you crap about you being friends with Justin?" Harper asked as we walked into the kitchen to grab a snack before our shift at the Sub Station.

"Yeah, only now it's more Mrs. Lewis and Papa Stu," I said.

"Really? I thought they were more of the supportive grandparent type."

"Me too," I popped a few Cheez-its into my mouth. "And it's weird. I really want to know the story behind Sam and May. I think they're the reason everyone is freaking out on me."

We headed through the parlor door and into the restaurant where a few customers were already seated and eating. "I talked to Zeke yesterday. He said he's tried a few of the places listed on the papers, but no one knows where May is," Harper reported.

We put on our aprons and headed behind the counter where we worked, Harper making the sandwiches because she likes doing that stuff and me at the cash register because I'm lazy and that's the easiest job.

"Ladies, can you take over while I take a break?" Aunt Theresa asked. "And maybe keep an eye on that fat baby, he looks like he'll spill that drink any minute now."

Just seconds after she walked away, I heard Zeke's voice saying, "Ah, Mrs. Russo, just who I wanted to talk to."

Great. What does he want to talk to her for this time? Didn't she tell him off good enough in the morning? I made sure Harper was busy cleaning the empty tables and walked back to the parlor door. Zeke and Aunt Theresa were just on the other side of the door. I leaned in and listened.

"We have a problem."

"Yes, we've had a problem ever since you got here, Zeke."

"No, Mrs. Russo, I mean…whether you're instructing Alex to do so or not, Justin has grown very fond of her."

[insert uncontrollable smile here]

"Okay. And why are you telling me this?"

"It appears Alex has persuaded Justin that he should try and convince Mr. Robins to abort the house plan. Justin called his father and asked him to not kick you all out of your house."

"Why that's wonderful!"

"No, it's not, because Mr. Robins is not an easy man to convince, even if Justin is his dear only child. Anyways, now Mr. Robins is twice as strict about getting you all out in…less than two weeks. I can't help but notice that none of you have prepared to leave yet."

"We're not leaving. How much clearer do we have to make it?"

"Mr. Robins is not someone you want to play with. Do I have to spell that out for you? Don't disobey him. And as for Alex…we have a problem with her too."

I leaned closer to the wall. Problem? What problem?

"There is nothing wrong with my niece."

"Except for the fact that she's brainwashing Justin and turning him against his own father. She's _ruining_ his career."

"Yes, by teaching him more than he could ever learn cooped up in his spoiled little world. There's more to life than the luxury you all have."

"Mr. Robins would not agree. He called me personally and…well…he wants Alex gone. Like, pronto."

[insert symbolic sucker punch to stomach here]

"Are you asking me to kick my niece out to the street in order for you to kick us out afterwards?"

"Uh, basically."

"You've got nerve, Zeke."

"Well, there will be a reward, to say. If Alex goes, Mr. Robins is willing to extend your rent another 2 months and financially assist you in buying a new apartment."

"You must be crazy as well, if for one minute you thought I was going to agree to this."

[insert breath of relief here]

"I guess not," Zeke said. "But I had to ask. And even if you keep Alex, at least talk to her and try to get her to give up on Justin. They just can't be together. First there's the matter that he's a Robins and she's a Russo, then there's the fact that he's her teacher, and of course, the huge range between their incomes."

"Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe Justin, unlike you and his father, can see past that. Maybe he understands that he's human and so is Alex, and nothing can truly stop them from being together."

I had the urge to open the door and give Aunt Theresa a huge hug for supporting me and defending me, but I had a feeling that would blow my cover too. So I just walked back to my spot behind the cash register with a big smile on my face. Take that, Mr. Robins.

--::--

Later that night, I was almost ready to drift into sleep and see young Sam and May again in my fantasy dream. Now that I think of it, it's a very good story. I always had a great imagination. Maybe I should write it into a story.

My phone rang and I wondered who the heck would call me this late at night.

_Justin_.

I answered the phone, "What do you want?"

"Hello to you to," he laughed.

"No seriously. What do you want that you had to call me instead of walking all the way around to my room and asking me in person?"

"Well I can't really do that if Papa Stu is like patrolling in front of our doors now can I?"

I sat up, "He's guarding us?"

"Yep. Anyways, I called because I only just remembered. Didn't the nurse give me some ointment I should be putting on my arm?"

"Oh! It's in my bag! I totally forgot." I got out of bed and dug through the bag on my chair.

"No big, I just have a fatally infected scar, that's all."

I dug out the tube of ointment the mean nurse lady gave me because she still thought I was Justin's sister. I vaguely remember her saying something about rubbing it on once everyday. Oops.

"Okay, I found it," I said. "But how do I get to your room?"

It was like we both had the same idea go off in our heads. "Balcony," we said simultaneously.

I opened the door and was met by a gulf of freezing air. I shivered in my thin pajamas and quickly walked to the banister separating our balconies. Justin had come out as well and we both shut our cell phones. Climbing over the banister _looked _easy, until I actually tried. With the wind in my face, my bones chattering in the cold, and the slippery floor I toppled over to Justin's side unceremoniously. We rushed into his room and I was reminded of how much I hate winter. It took a few minutes for me to stop shaking uncontrollably and only after Justin piled all his blankets and quilts on top of me did I finally warm up. So what if I grew up in Paris? I hate the cold.

"Oh yeah." I held out the ointment. "Here."

Justin reached for it but I pulled away. Instead, I yanked his shirt sleeve up over his cut and prepared to put the ointment on myself. I don't know why I had the sudden urge to care for him, I usually avoid all means of injuries and wounds when I can. Unscrewing the cap, I dabbed the ointment onto the scab. It must have stung, for Justin's arm muscles jerked upon the touch. I _might_ have dabbed some extra ointment on just to see his triceps flex, _possibly_.

[insert guilty smile here]

The room was dark, only the full moon shone in from the glass balcony door. The light hit the small key dangling around Justin's neck, making it the only shining thing in the room.

"Why do you think your dad gave you the key to his room?"

"I don't think he meant for me to ever find his room and unlock it," Justin said. "I think maybe he gave it to me so I could keep it safe. Maybe he wanted to lock away the days he spent in this house forever and he didn't trust himself with the key, so he gave it to me."

It made sense. "He did have a poster size portrait of him and May on his wall, instead of him and your mom."

Justin's face tensed as it always did when May Rivera was brought up. "I guess Dad didn't realize locking away his old room wouldn't lock away his memories and emotions."

I was suddenly compelled to tell Justin about my dreams. I saw no reasoning behind it, but like I had done with the ointment, I just did it. I told him everything, from start to end, about the one dream I've been having on repeat ever since I moved into the Magnolia House.

"And you think it's my dad and May?" Justin asked after I finished.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, everything I dreamed is turning to be true. I guess the blonde woman is your mother," I nodded. "At first, though, I thought it was…us." I whispered the last word embarrassingly but he still heard.

"Honest mistake." Justin was smiling. Why? Because he wanted it too? Because he wanted me like I wanted him? Or because he's just a cheerful person? These are the questions that haunt me.

[insert random sneeze here]

"Bless you?" he laughed at my high-pitched sneeze. I smacked him with a nearby pillow. Curse you, cold weather!

"Justin? Are you alright?" Papa Stu's voice came through the closed door. Justin and I froze in terror.

"What was that high pitched noise? Was that…you sneezing?" Now it was Zeke's voice.

"_Hide!_" Justin mouthed to me, then said in a loud voice, "It's nothing!"

Obviously they didn't believe him. I heard the doorknob start to turn. But where could I hide? I contemplated hiding under the blankets again, but that didn't work out so well the first time around…I ended up running beside the door just as it swung open so I could hide behind it. Zeke and Papa Stu stepped into Justin's room, the light from the hallway flooding the room.

"See? Nothing," Justin repeated.

It was believable enough. I would have bought it. Perhaps Papa Stu has a nose for mischief, though, because he still was suspicious. "No, I wanted to tell you there's a fire downstairs!"

"A FIRE?!" Justin jumped up and I stepped out from behind the door. "WHAT?!"

"Just kidding," Papa Stu smiled angrily at me. "Gotcha."

"Ooh, nice one Papa, my man!" Zeke gave him a high five. Justin and I rolled our eyes.

"I'll leave you to take care of things?" Papa Stu asked Zeke, then promptly retired to his room. Apparently he was waiting to bust us and now that he had, he was satisfied.

"Will do." Zeke turned to me with the most adult-like scolding face. "You, Russo, go to your room."

I didn't need to be told twice. "Alright, Rosenblatt. I'll go help with the fire."

To my surprise I heard Justin say, "I'm going to help with the fire too. Remember to get the hose, Zeke."

And we ushered into _my_ room, giggling and chuckling and giving each other high fives while Zeke stood there confused. In an attempt to bust us, he only drove us from Justin's room into mine. Epic fail.

--::--

**Nothing happens much in this chapter. Just a filler. Next chapter Alex hears a nice story about her mother's childhood. And don't forget about Juliet! What do you think will happen next?**

**Note: My first 'popular' fanfic was my second story ever called ****_Popstar and the Pauper_ (Hannah Montana). Even though I wrote it May to October of '08, it still holds my record being on 33 favs and 32 alerts. ****_Love Me Not_, the sequel of P&P written October '08 to May '09, holds the record with 91 reviews. Well you know what? ****I want to beat that. But I need your help so please favorite, alert, and review! Love you guys :)**


	8. Mommy and Daddy

"Alex…Alex…Alex, calm down," Justin was trying (and failing) to get me to sit down.

After picking up Max, we decided to all go to Starbucks and hang for a while in celebration of the last day of the semester--although I'm pretty sure I bombed my finals, despite Justin's efforts to help me. Justin bought us all drinks because I think we've established a system where the richest one always pays. Justin got a simple coffee with cream, Max got hot chocolate, Harper got chai tea, and I got the peppermint decaf latte with maple syrup, whipped cream, and five shakes of cinnamon. Only I think they put regular coffee into mine because decaf has never gotten me this hyper before.

I was literally bouncing in my seat. "Dude, let's walk back home instead. The weather's nice today for once and Suburban Outfitters is having a huge sale today. Oh my god, Harper! It's the crazy ten minute sale today! It starts in 15 minutes, I am so excited, I totally have my eyes on like everything, it will be so much fun, I definitely need more clothes, oh yes, and we can drag Justin and Max along to hog the front of the doors this time like Gigi did with old grandma, and seriously, I am not afraid to push anyone that gets in my way, I'll be like…" and I proceeded to wave my arms in a karate-like fashion.

"Seriously, Alex," Justin stated. "I am never buying you coffee ever again. You are kind of scaring me."

"This is nothing," Harper said in a bored tone. "Last time we had to do a huge research paper and we stayed up all night. Alex had about five energy drinks and she was bouncing off walls until 3 the next afternoon."

"Yeah. I guess my body has really low caffeine tolerance," I said really fast.

Justin and Max gave each other the is-she-mental look. "Uh huh."

The crazy ten minute sale was as crazy as ten minutes of shopping could get. Everyone's tactic was to grab everything you see and then sort out what you want to keep and literally toss what you don't want. So after the first two minutes, all the clothes and bags were in somebody's possession the rest were waiting for a flying jacket to come to them. I got some real nice stuff and also caught the cutest jeans ever.

All in all, it was a very good day.

When the four of us returned home, we found that the Sub Station had closed early and all the inhabitants of Magnolia House were sitting at the tables talking and eating together.

"Is this like an impromptu party or something?" Harper asked as we put down our bags of clothes from the sale.

"Neighborly bonding time is always encouraged," Mrs. Finkle said.

As Justin and I approached, with me holding onto his arm, Mrs. Lewis shot me a look and abruptly left to go inside. Ouch. Burn.

"Justin!" Zeke called from the other side of the room holding out his cell phone. "Juliet wants to talk to you."

Justin froze rigid and I reluctantly let go of his arm. Again with this Juliet. Who was she? His friend? His cousin? His pen pal? His…girlfriend?

"Tell her I'm not here," he said.

Zeke shook his head. "But I already told her you just got back!"

Justin started walked towards Zeke but I grabbed his hand to stop him. I think he saw the uncertainty sketched on my face because he winked and said, "Don't worry about it."

I watched him carry the phone into the living room. _Don't worry about it_. But how can I not?

--::--

_Mom,_

_Okay, I get it. Justin and I are just friends. Not even. We're acquaintances. We're neighbors. That's all. I don't like him or anything._

_So don't worry about it._

_Love you, miss you  
Alex _

Later that night, as I was in my room lying to my mother in an email, I heard Zeke talking to Papa Stu in his room across the hall. Of course I listened in.

"Was Justin with Alex the whole time today?" Zeke asked.

I heard Papa Stu make a noise that sounded an awful lot like "Duh!"

"They really need to stop the relationship," Zeke said. "I'm real worried for Alex."

Worried? Why was Zeke worried for me? Why was Zeke allowed to worry but I'm not?

"Oh yeah, what did Miss Van Hausen want to say to Justin?" Papa Stu asked.

Zeke was silent for a moment. "Remember when Justin was gone to Boston and Juliet called and I answered. Then she spoke Italian and I was clueless? Well it turns out, when I was imitating Justin, Juliet asked if I wanted her to come to New York. And I said s_i_ like a dumbass."

"But that's good that she's coming, isn't it?"

"Possibly. Justin gave me a row, though."

"Why is he mad? There is nothing wrong with Juliet wanting to visit."

"That's exactly what I said," Zeke walked out of the room and I sank back in my room so he wouldn't see. "But what do I know, right? Hopefully after Juliet comes, she'll put Justin back in his place and I can focus on finding May instead of watching Justin like a kid."

"Yes, hopefully Justin will get over his little fling with Alex, but Zeke, please do not look for May anymore." Papa Stu seemed real desperate.

"It's my job." Zeke said this in a tone that suggests they have had this argument before. "Oh and one more thing…should we tell Alex?"

Tell me what?

"I think it is not our liberty to tell her. If Justin wants to keep it from her, he's the one that loses trustworthy points. Let's not get involved."

I'm so confused it's not even funny. Who the hell is Juliet? What do they know that I don't? And why doesn't Papa Stu want us to find May?

--::--

"Alex and Justin sitting in a tree…" Max started singing at breakfast the next day.

"Put a sock in it," I muttered.

--::--

For an English paper, we had to interview our family and write down one story that we did not know. Everyone in class was groaning and moaning about how it was so hard, but this was a piece of cake. If you had a secretive mom like I did, you would know what I mean. A family story I didn't know? I can count all the stories I _do_ know with one hand.

Which is why I found myself sitting with Uncle Jerry at the kitchen counter with a notepad in hand ready to hear a nice family story.

"What do you want me to tell, Alex?" he asked.

"Anything, preferably a short story so I wouldn't have to write as much."

"Well then, how about a story of your mother? I remember growing up with her was always fun. She was a sassy, witty, bold girl who wasn't afraid to talk back and let her mind be heard. She was just like you."

I beamed. I hold my "cool" attitude very highly.

"Anyways, your mother would always pull pranks on Kelbo and I. She would short-end our beds, switch our favorite cereals, and steal our stuff, little things that don't really matter. Sometimes, she got on my nerves. But she was my little sister, and no matter what, I'll always love her. That's what families do."

I jotted down the word "family" and drew a heart next to it.

"Growing up, it was always me, Megan, and Kelbo. After the Robins rudely took this house away from us, we moved into the Candlewick with Mrs. Lewis. It was a bit crowded, but it was nice. Everyday, all three of us would walk to school together. And Megan…let's just say your mom was very popular."

"Like she was queen bee?"

"Not exactly. She didn't want to fit in and she hated the girls from the 'in crowd'. But your mother was very pretty, and I'm sure many other guys noticed too. She had a new boyfriend every week."

Go Mom.

"All those guys were crap, though. Megan deserved so much better. I just wished she would get over those immature guys who only wanted sex with her and find someone who would actually love her for who she is. I think she deserved that."

"Did she find someone?"

"Yes, I believe so," Uncle Jerry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "It started when your mother was 22. She studied abroad in France during college and had just returned home when she got that smug little smile that forever stayed on her face. She said she's found _the one_."

Was I finally to learn about my Dad? "Who was it?"

"I…have no idea."

"What?"

"Megan refused to tell any of us who her significant other was. I don't know why. She couldn't have been ashamed of him, right? We're family, we'll accept anyone you deem appropriate. But I never learned of this mysterious lover. One day, after they had been together for a year, she was gone. She just got up and left with him, whoever he was."

"What happened?"

"Again, I don't know. She was gone for a good four years. The most the family and I got from her was a holiday card or occasional postcard. It seemed like they were traveling the world. San Francisco, Juneau, China, Egypt, Paris, London, etc. I think she was having the time of her life. None of us had the heart to ask her to come home. She was living the fairytale dream everyone wanted."

Suddenly, I didn't want to hear it anymore. Because I knew this lovey-dovey relationship wouldn't work out. I knew the unhappy ending.

_I_ was the ending.

"But she came home alright," Uncle Jerry reached over and patted my shoulder, comforting me for the sadness that was sure to come. "As spontaneously as she had left, your mother was back at our porch with her bags, running mascara, and a growing baby inside her. He had left her. He had left _you_."

"He didn't know about me," I whispered.

"It's his fault he didn't stick around to find out." Uncle Jerry gave me a hug, ending story time. "You're a great kid, Alex. And I'm so proud that you and your mom both stayed strong and worked through to get to where you are now. You are both independent and courageous ladies. Just...come visit us more. We're family. We care about you. You and your mom don't have to stay cooped up with the snotty French people all the time, you know."

I had to come up with an excuse so I could exit before any tears accidentally slid in front of my uncle. I am Alex Russo, I do not cry. At least not when others are there to see. "Thanks, Uncle Jerry."

"No problem. But if you get anything out of that story, it's this. The love of your mother's life turned out to be the one person who shattered it. To love means to create vulnerability. Do you trust Justin enough to be vulnerable?"

Yes. But the sound didn't make it out of my throat.

Uncle Jerry smiled encouragingly. He was never the sympathetic type, that was always Aunt Theresa. "You are so like your mother, Alex."

The thoughts whirled inside my head and I could feel that rare tingling in the bridge of my nose that indicated the waterworks were going to start any second now. I promptly nodded at my uncle, ran upstairs to my room, shut the door, sunk to the ground and cried. The tears that I've kept inside all these years erupted and fell.

Yes, I was still Alex Russo, the tough girl that doesn't care. But a little deeper inside, I was Alex Russo, the lonely girl who misses the daddy she never knew.

--::--

"Hey Alex," Justin said as he came into my room. We've lost the habit of knocking, which was unfortunate since I still had the red eyes from crying. "Are you still up for helping me find May?"

I rubbed my eyes of any remaining tears and turned around. "Um, what?"

"You said you would help me find May Rivera."

"Oh right. Yeah." I looked back at the laptop I was sitting at. "I'm supposed to design a new ad for the Sub Station though."

For a fraction of a second, Justin's face fell. He quickly recovered and smiled again. "That's okay. We could go tomorrow."

"No! You think I would rather do this than solve this intriguing mystery?" I went to get my coat and followed Justin downstairs.

He laughed and took my hand, leading me to his car. "I love the order of your priorities, Alex."

Maybe it was completely unintentional, but the smiles, the laughs, and the hand holding were raising my cheer scale since the depressing story brought it down. Doesn't it say something that Justin could get me to smile after an afternoon of moping?

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"I snitched these from Zeke's envelope," he said, holding up some sheets of paper. "I say we just try some of the possible locations and test our luck."

"Sounds like a plan." Then Justin did something even more shocking. After we pulled into the street, he reached over and grabbed my hand again. Now, the first time could have been passed off as simply pulling me in a certain direction. But _this…_ the only possible explanation is that he wanted to hold my hand, and that was enough to make my day or what was left of it at least.

However, our attempts at finding May were less successful. No apartment inhabitants or old friends know anything. Many of them have no idea who the heck May Rivera even is. The few that do recognize the name don't know her whereabouts. She couldn't have disappeared off the face of the planet, but searching for her could be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"You don't have to help me," Justin said. "It's a stupid reason why I want to find her anyways."

It was already evening and we decided to return home for the night.

"No, I want to help you," I insisted. "Besides, I want to find her just as much as you do."

--::--

By some unspoken agreement, Justin and I were unofficially officially a couple. We hold hands when we walk together, we lean against each other, we have the dying need to be close.

As the days passed in winter break, Justin, Harper, Zeke and I stay cooped up inside the study upstairs as we tried to find May. Either Harper and Zeke were too focused with their nose shoved inside the books or computers all the time, or they simply didn't care, they never complained or even acknowledged the fact that I sit in Justin's lap and he puts his hands around my waist as he reads with me over my shoulder.

Of course, this couple stuff had limits. If anyone besides Harper, Max, or Aunt Theresa walked into the room, Justin and I sprang apart like two opposing magnets. Zeke was kind of iffy. Uncle Jerry and Mrs. Finkle were sure to give me a scolding. Mr. Finkle couldn't care less. But Papa Stu and Mrs. Lewis would flip a bazillion cows if they saw us together. At the university, we also kept our distance to the proper student-teacher relationship.

But when we were alone, nothing mattered. Not our last names, not our social statuses, not our age difference, nothing.

[insert smitten smile here]

And just like Uncle Jerry said, the more I fell in love, the more vulnerable I felt. Some barrier had obviously been broken. I felt open. I felt anxious that all this joy would randomly disappear. Like many things in life, I wasn't sure when this started or how. One day Justin and I were casually flirting and the next day we were attached at the hip. I liked it, though. I liked it a lot.

We'll show Sam and May. We'll show them how things should have been in the romance of the curly haired girl and the blue-and-hazel eyed man.

--::--

Perhaps it had to do with the story Uncle Jerry told me, but my dreams following it were heavily influenced by my mother's story. As the dream went on, May and Sam leave their families and embark on an around-the-world trip, going to all the places Uncle Jerry mentioned. They tour the streets, hand in hand, like the cutest couple in the world.

Now fast forward a few years. Sam and May have a cottage in a foreign country. They are living the life of two romantics. Yet, I suddenly remembered, wasn't Sam engaged to that other blonde chick?

The scene changed. The doorbell rings and Sam goes to answer. On the porch is the blonde fiancé he left. And standing next to her is a five-year-old boy. [insert dramatic background music here] They converse inside with confusing looks and hand gestures, but the point gets across. It's exactly what you're thinking. Before Sam left with May, he got his previous fiancé pregnant.

The blonde lady is kind about it though. She doesn't force Sam to come back, but isn't a guilt trip just as powerful?

I wake up, but I expected it. My dreams only let me see so much every night. But it got me thinking...

..if only my dad knew about me, then maybe he would have stayed.

--::--

**And there you have it. The story behind Alex's mom and dad as well as an important turning point in her (vision?) dreams. Bet you can't guess who that five-year-old boy is :)**

**Thanks for all the support, guys. I'm so glad you like my story. Next chapter or the one after I will definitely make a special thank you/dedication to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing. Oh and btw, I made a trailer for this on my youtube channel (link in profile or just search finding may jalex). It's not the greatest video, I'm not quite used to the new movie maker yet, but check it out.**


	9. The Flaw

**From now on, each chapter will be dedicated to two readers to show my appreciation. This chapter is dedicated to myn-perfectionx who gives the greatest reviews that are actual reviews :D, and to FishFace4LIFE who always leaves me positive feedback that motivates me to go on.**

--::--

I don't understand.

Mrs. Lewis said all Robins were cruel people. Uncle Jerry said they're cold-blooded and heartless. Mrs. Finkle said she knows something fishy when she sees it. Aunt Theresa said she's still a bit suspicious. Papa Stu said we were a bad omen. Zeke said we simply _can't _be together.

But I don't see it. Justin is kind, funny, caring, a bit of a nerd, and wholehearted. There isn't any dirt on him, his record is spotless.

He is goddamn perfect.

Everyone else can go on and warn me about how he'll break my heart and how it's only a matter of time and how I better end it now before he ends it later, but I don't care. I just do not see the bad in him.

Perhaps our relationship (or whatever it is) is a bit risky and maybe, kind of, sort of, almost illegal…but who gives a flying flapdoodle?

--::--

Max had a soccer match which Justin, Harper, and I happily attended. His team kicked some major butt...even if Max may not have done much. A team is a team right? They won, that's all that matters. Afterwards, we walked to Justin's car in the parking lot. It was the start of winter break. _Winter break._ The thought of time off school, at least for three weeks, and the certainty that I could spend it with Justin seemed heavenly. I walked with a special bounce to my step.

"I need to pick up some pictures and talk to my dad," Harper announced. "Can we stop by Charlie's on the way home?"

Charlie's Photo Shop was the family-owned photography studio in a little building on the corner of our street. Harper's dad worked there as a salesman and part-time lighting adjuster.

We parked on the side of the street and walked into the shop. Little as it may be, it attracted some business. Especially now, in the time of holidays, many people wanted their pictures taken. In the front window display, a perfect full house family sat in front of a white backdrop. It always gave me a pain in the gut whenever I see advertisements with the model family. Who says you need two parents and two siblings to be happy? Anyways, Harper, Justin, and I squeezed through all the people waiting in line and found Mr. Finkle reorganizing the background props for a new photo shoot.

"Harper! Max! Alex!" he paused and said, "Justin," in a much less enthusiastic voice.

After saying our greetings back, he left to grab the photos Harper needed. Mr. Finkle was a man of little words. He was one of the people who only talked when he deemed necessary, unlike Mrs. Finkle who talked because she liked the sound of her own voice. If Mr. Finkle wasn't here in the studio, then he was cooped up in his room at the house. I've only seen him during mealtimes, and even then, he doesn't talk so he gets easily overlooked.

Harper got her looks from her mother. Her father was a small, gangly fellow with brown hair and a mustache.

I took a look around and noticed the background setting Mr. Finkle was decorating just a minute ago. It was a pathway with trees on the side. A real bench was set in front of the backdrop as well as a few dry leaves on the ground beneath. It reminded me so much of the park scene from my dream that it wasn't even funny.

"Okay, we can go now," Harper said. Her dad had fetched the pictures she needed.

I turned to Mr. Finkle, "That is really cute." I pointed to the set.

"It's a new idea. We're waiting for people to test it out."

"Could we take pictures?" I asked. I felt like this was too good of a chance to miss.

Mr. Finkle smiled, "Sure! We can get you in the dressing room where there are tons of outfits and costumes to put on."

Harper and Justin looked uneasy. "I don't like pictures," Harper complained.

"Yeah, I'm not really photogenic," Justin self-criticized.

[insert _you've got to be kidding me_ here]

"Please guys," I pouted. "It will be fun. And besides…it's the holidays!"

"That really doesn't justify anything," Max pointed out.

"Shh!"

In the end, I convinced all of them to get all fancied up for the photo shoot. I was in a simple white dress that I was shivering in, Harper in an elegant blouse and a tacky orange skirt, Justin in a sweater vest which he claimed was itchy, and Max in a black button-down shirt with a bright yellow tie that didn't match at all. Perfect.

First, all four of us squeezed onto the bench for a few shots, then Max was pushed to the ground in front of us. Next, we paired off. Harper and I in the overused, linked-arms, huge smile, peace-sign, bff pose. Max and Justin in the crossed arms, back-to-back, too-cool-for-you pose. Harper and Justin in the spy-like, finger pointer guns, glancing to the left pose. Max and I in the goofy, bunny-ears, cross-eyed, tongue-stuck-out pose. Harper and Max in the always hilarious, high school musical jump shot. And then Justin and I...we were supposed to do something silly like all the rest, but the photographer didn't stop. She kept telling us to do more poses ("Put your arms around her...now you put your arms around him...now you turn the other way...yes, lean over to him...okay, now hug each other real tight...") to the point where other people waiting to get their pictures taken were pointing at us and muttering how cute Justin and I were to each other.

It was nice, I guess.

--::--

"I can't wait to see those pictures," Harper said as we pulled into the garage of Magnolia House. "You guys looked so adorable!"

"Yeah," I agreed, but I knew I wasn't going to send any of those to my mother any time soon.

We got off the car. Justin was at my side in an instant and we automatically held hands. It was like second nature to be connected to him in some way.

[insert "aw!" here]

--::--

"Alex? What are you doing out here?"

I looked back to see Justin coming out of the house. I was standing underneath the magnolia tree in the front yard. I was gathering flowers when I was overwhelmed by the beauty of it all.

"A flower's life is so short. They bud, they bloom, they fade, they die. And the whole mission of their short lifespan is to be beautiful," I said.

Justin raised an eyebrow at me. "Having a Mulan moment there?"

I punched his shoulder and continued to gaze at the tree. They say this tree is really old, and it was here when the Magnolia House was made. It's what the house was named after. My mother lived here. Sam lived here. Everything and anything in my life seemed to be based on this tree and this house.

"Mrs. Finkle knows some about plants though," I said. "She says the tree is dying." I pointed at the holes and cracks on the trunk and branches. "She says it's sick."

"Well the tree is really old. After a while they do expire," Justin said.

"But I don't want the tree to die."

Justin came over and wrapped his arms around my waist as I continued gazing upwards at the tree. "Mrs. Finkle says it's better if we cut it down before it gets too infirm and falls on us. She called just now and they're coming tomorrow morning to chop it down," I explained my reason of sadness.

"We can get another magnolia tree," Justin said.

"But it won't be the same. Everything started with this tree."

I don't think Justin understood why I was so upset. To him, it really was just a tree. Of course, up until now, it was just a tree to me as well. Yet, the simple fact of knowing it will be gone changed all that. To me, this was a home, a family. And no matter where my mom and I moved next, I could always call this New York mansion a home. Now, not only was Mr. Robins trying to take that away from me, the tree was going away too.

"I used to climb it. Max and I used to pretend it was a fort when we were younger," I said in reminiscence.

[insert nostalgia here]

Randomly, Justin brought his lips down to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

My momentary grief for the tree went away as I turned around to face him. "What did you say? Because for a second there, I thought you said you love me."

Justin smiled and took my hand casually, as if he's done it before, as if he has plenty of experience spontaneously proclaiming his love. "Really? I guess you're just hearing things."

I looked up into those blue-and-hazel eyes and tried to say it back…but I couldn't. It was much too fast. I've only known him for barely a month. On top of that, there's a million and one reasons why we shouldn't be together but a billion more reasons why we should. Even though I do love him, I can't say it. It's not only him. I think I haven't told my mom I loved her in a good eight years. I mean, I'm not a cold-hearted person. It's simply too hard. It makes me feel…vulnerable.

Goshdarnit, Uncle Jerry was right all along.

Before I knew what was going on, Justin was leaning in and everything was too fast, too soon, too good. I wanted it but I didn't. It was perfect in the wrongest way. We were millimeters away when I finally breathed out, "Sorry."

It was supposed to be a polite declination. Rejection is rejection, though, no matter how nice you are about it. Justin looked crestfallen. And if I had to look up to that beautifully sad face for another second, I might have changed my mind--you know, if it wasn't for the spontaneous bright light shining in our faces.

We pulled apart and squinted at the light. Then I realized it was headlights. A car, no a taxi had driven into Waverly and turned into the lane for Magnolia House.

I took the chance to scoot farther away from Justin but his grasp on my hand was firm. I squinted against the bright headlights to see the cab door open and a girl step out. She grabbed two suitcases with her and the taxi driver drove off. The girl stood there smiling at us expectantly.

I didn't recognize her face, but Justin immediately let go of my hand.

Who…?

"JUSTIN!!!" The girl ran over and attacked Justin in a hug, completely passing and ignoring me. Justin's face wore an expression of utter shock.

"Juliet? You're here? Already?" Justin asked.

So this was Juliet, the mysterious girl I was told not to worry about. She was pretty, had long blonde hair, and was attempting to squeeze the air out of Justin's lungs.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "We haven't seen each other for three months! That is much too long."

While Juliet looked ecstatic to be here, Justin still looked like a deer in headlights (no pun intended). I shot him a curious look and he sent back a look of regret, sadness, and the hand-in-the-cookie-jar expression like he just got busted. But I don't understand. What could he be in trouble for?

Juliet was swaying them side to side,still in a tight hug, when I caught sight of a shiny ring on her left hand. I guess she must be rich too if she can afford huge diamond rings that could pass as an engagement ring…

"You weren't trying to get rid of me, were you, Justin?" Juliet asked. "Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?"

[insert dawn of realization here]

Juliet. Was. Justin's. _Fiancé_.

Through the hug, over Juliet's shoulder, Justin kept his eyes on me. He was shaking his head like this was some big misunderstanding, but how could it be? That _was_ an engagement ring. Justin was _engaged_.

No.

No. No, no, no. Justin being engaged was supposed to be the punchline of a joke, not a reality. I backed up towards the house. Justin's eyes were begging me to stay, but I turned and ran.

I didn't want to believe, but I saw it with my own eyes. Justin wasn't as perfect as I thought, not when he was hiding one huge flaw.

Both Mrs. Finkle and Aunt Theresa were in Harper's room when I burst in. They were talking about some lady's night out or something but they stopped talking when I entered. Maybe it was the tears streaming down my face or my lost look, either way, they knew something was up. I sat down on Harper's bed and the three of them enveloped me in comforting hugs.

"What happened?" Aunt Theresa asked motherly.

I just shake my head. "Justin has a frickin fiancé."

And they didn't need anything else. I spent the night with Harper because I couldn't face going upstairs. Not with Justin and Juliet.

The magnolia tree was falling down tomorrow. And with it, my heart.

--::--

It was the first week of winter break. I should be sleeping in until noon, I should be relaxing and enjoying my time off, I should be jolly like everyone else, but I'm not. Uncle Jerry and Mr. Finkle were setting up the Christmas tree and everyone was getting ready to decorate it. Papa Stu got the old gramophone hooked up and holiday music filled the air. It was a perfect, countdown-to-Christmas atmosphere.

Too bad I was desperately heartbroken.

Justin and Juliet was the talk of the house. Everyone was polite and welcoming to her, but on the inside, they were thinking what a two-time, playing, jerkface Justin is.

They knew better. I had it all wrong. All Robins _are_ lying scumbags. I wasn't careful, I fell (hard), and I shattered.

"You told me so," I admitted to Mrs. Lewis and Uncle Jerry.

They smiled and gave me hugs. "We're sorry you had to find out the hard way."

Justin kept trying to talk to me, but I ignored him. Not because I was stubborn and refused to let him explain, but because I don't think I could face him and not burst into tears. There is a difference.

My mood affected my dreams too. Now I'm almost surely convinced the dreams aren't some visions into the past. They are just creations of my subconscious mind. No way would Sam and May's story follow my own love story like this.

After the café date, the park stroll, the fiancé encounter, the moving away, and the fiancé with son at the doorstep, the dream changed into a new scene I haven't seen before. It was May and Sam sitting across from each other on the kitchen table.

"You have to go back to her," she says.

"No," he refuses. "I want to stay with you."

"But she has your son!"

"I'll pay child support! I don't care!"

"_But you're engaged!_"

"We called off the engagement when I decided I loved you more, May."

"Maybe you did…but Veronica never took off her ring. She loves you. She needs you."

"What about you? You love me, too."

"If you are the Sam Robins I know, then you are a man of responsibility and conscience. You are the father of Veronica's son. The right thing to do is to go back to her and marry her and start a real family."

"May…"

May shakes her head. "No. Leave. Get out. Go to Veronica and never come back. I…I don't love you anymore."

So Sam leaves. And only after the door shuts does May fall into a chair and sob.

--::--

"Are you okay, Alex?" Max asked as he brought me my clothes for the third time. I'm still trying to avoid Justin at all limits, so I asked my cousin whenever I needed something from upstairs.

I faked a smile. "Of course I'm okay."

"You loved Justin, didn't you?"

The L word struck a nerve and I gulped back the tears. "No. We were…just friends."

"You know, the people who stubbornly claim they're only friends are the ones who actually are so much more."

Ain't that the truth? But I hid my true feelings and rolled my eyes. "Where did you get that from, Max? Suddenly, you're the love doctor."

--::--

It was impossible to avoid Justin forever. I missed my bed. So I tiptoed up the stairs, hoping no one would notice, but Justin walked out of the bathroom just as I was about to open my door. Curse my wretched timing.

"Hey," he said.

I nodded back.

We stood awkwardly for a moment. "The past three days…I knocked every night and you didn't knock back."

I nodded again.

"I haven't seen much of you at all."

I nodded once more. The door to the study was slightly ajar and through the crack, I could make out Juliet walking around in her pajamas. So she was staying in the study, not with Justin. That made me feel a miniscule better.

"I'm sorry," Justin said sincerely.

I did one last nod and then slipped into my room. He apologized, but what good does that do? A cheater is like a thief. Being sorry doesn't justify their wrongs. Two little words can't make up for it.

As I lay in bed, thinking about how much life sucked in general, I heard the _tap, tap, tap_ as Justin knocked on the wall. Our special goodnight. And any other night, before Juliet arrived, I would have tappedback with a smile on my face.

But tonight, I just continued to lay, unmoved, and let the silence ring.

--::--

The next morning, Harper and I planned to finish our Christmas shopping. I showered and got dressed with much less zeal than usual. Stepping out of the bathroom, I found the door to Justin's room open. From the angle that I was standing, I could see straight into the room. Justin wasn't in his bed. Turning around, I saw the door of the study was still open, where Juliet was still fast asleep. She lay on the pillow with her hair splayed every which way. She looked like an _angel_. How could I ever compete?

[insert :( here]

"Alex?"

I jumped at the sudden noise. I hadn't heard Justin sneak up on me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I responded. "One question though, instead of making her sleep in the study, why don't you just let her sleep in your bed with you?"

"Because I don't want to."

Now I found this very strange. "Why don't you want to?"

"Because I don't exactly love her, okay?"

Hmm? But I crushed down my hopes before it rose too high again. "What?"

Justin sighed. "I didn't propose to Juliet, not really. My dad and Juliet's dad are good friends and our marriage was like planned since we were seven. It was practically an arranged marriage. You know my dad, he doesn't let me have any say in it."

I stared at him, thinking about how much different things were a few days ago and how different things could have been. Who knew he was hiding such a huge secret? "And you didn't mention this to me because…?" I asked.

I wanted an answer. He didn't have one.

--::--

**Whoa. Lots and lots of juicy stuff happened here. Not sure if you were all ready for it...I probably should have given a heads up.**

**Thank you guys so much for putting this in alert and favorites (we're getting there!) and reviewing! Seriously, you guys are amazing. However, when I read your praises, I feel like I should state again that I based this story off of an old TV series I first watched when I was really young and didn't understand half of it (I re-watched it of course.) So some of these scenes are not 100% my idea. Like the whole "just friends" exchange between Alex and Max was based on a quote from the episode. There was also a little photo shoot a few episodes earlier which I incorporated here. Now, I didn't copy the story. Most of this is original. My Sam/May mystery is completely different from the mystery in the series. Alex, Justin, Juliet, and Zeke are all loosely based on characters from the show while I added the others. I also jumbled up the order of events a little.**

**Altogether, I just want to give credit to the TV series that inspired me to write this. I won't tell you the name of it yet; I don't want to spoil it for you because _Finding May_ and the series ends with the exact same twist ;)**


	10. A New Page

**This chapter is dedicated to LadyLady1994 for her cheerful reviews and xoJillian who helped me out last chapter and is my twitter buddy :) [BTW, I'm just picking reviewers randomly]**

"We got all our Christmas shopping done, manicures, watched a movie, and had ice cream. Give me a time-efficient high five!" Harper said.

I laughed as we walked through the streets. Busy holiday shoppers were everywhere. With huge bags full of gifts, we all walked shoulder to shoulder, squeezing our way through the New York sidewalk.

"Hey, isn't that Justin and Juliet?" Harper pointed to two people standing with a crowd. Before I could stop her, she cried, "Hey Juliet!"

Now with no choice, I followed Harper up to the last couple I wanted to face. Which in this case, the fact that Harper has become great friends with Juliet in these few days would be a problem, big time.

We greeted each other with 'hey's and 'hi's. A forced formal introduction was made for me and Juliet. She genuinely felt nice to meet me, whereas I was only saying so.

"What are you all crowding around for?" Harper asked.

"I don't know," Juliet shrugged. The four of us shoved through until we got to the front. Turns out it was the Charlie's Photo Shop window display. Oh. OH! It showed a blown up poster size version of a picture of Justin and I when we last came here. Apparently, that served as advertisement for a couple's holiday pictures. Justin and I shared a look of horror.

"Juliet, listen…" he started to frantically come up with an explanation.

But it looked like she didn't need one. "Oh that's so cute, you guys! Next time we should all get one together!"

The way she waved it off as nothing startled me. Either A, she was a brilliant actress; B, she was naïve and innocent; or C, she trusted Justin so much that she would be heartbroken if she could find out what we almost did. The last one poured guilt all over me.

"We're heading for lunch, do you guys want to join us?" Juliet asked.

"Sure—" Harper started but I cut her off.

"Sorry, we can't! We have shifts at the Sub Station," I lied. We parted and went separate ways, thank god.

"But we don't have any shifts today," Harper pointed out.

"I know."

Justin knew too. It was a hint that I really didn't want to talk to him right now and I'm glad he caught on. And besides, did I mention, he's engaged?

--::--

Christmas was as good as a holiday could get. Mom wasn't here. Dad sure wasn't here, but it's not like I haven't been let down in that category the last 18 years of my life. Regardless of the ordinary Christmas celebrations, it was the best one I've spent yet. Except for when I was stuck under the mistletoe with Justin of course.

[insert awkward laugh here]

Avoiding Justin couldn't last forever though. Once winter break ended and the semester started again, seeing him was inevitable.

There was the matter of carpooling. I've grown accustomed to the luxury of an air conditioned car and have grown a strong detest for the subway. With no way around it, I started riding in Justin's car starting Monday. Having Harper and Max around did help with the tension. Then came the problem of homework. I'm convinced that my teachers don't know how to teach, at least not without the power of tranquility. I didn't want to have to ask Justin for help, but there was also no way around it.

I asked Harper, but she is always too busy with her own homework. Aunt Theresa forgot all these unnecessary things she learned in college. Uncle Jerry tried to help but all his methods were wrong, that much even I knew. Mrs. Finkle started explaining things to me but I didn't know what she was saying and I think neither did she. Mr. Finkle just ended up doing the problems for me, which doesn't exactly help. Mrs. Lewis used her non-existent Alzheimer's as an excuse for not knowing. Papa Stu convenient began vacuuming whenever I approached him. Zeke was occupied with his missions to find May. Heck, I even asked Max, who looked at my homework and asked "How in the world should I know?!"

With the dread of failing a class after I worked my butt off last semester to save my grade, I reluctantly knocked on Justin's door. It took him one look at me with my open textbook to know what I needed. "Stuck?" he asked.

I nodded. "Again."

He welcomed me in like I knew he would, he helped me like I knew he would, and he acted as if nothing had changed. Like I knew he would.

Only things _have_ changed.

"Hey Justin…" Juliet walked into the room. "Oh hi, Alex!"

I smiled naturally. Even though Juliet was technically the enemy, I couldn't help but like her. She's grown on me, these past few days. She just has that effect. Maybe it's the way she is so warmhearted or the way she seems blind to anything negative, I don't know. You just can't ever _not _like Juliet.

Justin left me finishing my homework, which I understood much better now, and turned to Juliet.

"Zeke wanted to give you this," Juliet said handing over what looked like ancient newspaper articles. They were yellow with age and the letters were fading. Justin took it and the three of us read it over.

_The age-old feud between the Russo's and the Robins' may be over. Duke Russo declared bankruptcy and was forced to auction off his Waverly mansion Magnolia House. Lo and behold, Peter Robins bought the house. The dispute of these two adversaries has reached a new level. After corrupting the Russo business and ruining their fortunes, has Peter Robins gone too far?_

The next article, however, was of greater interest.

_Samuel Robins, son of Peter Robins, has been disowned and disinherited. A scandalous affair has caused young Sam to cancel the long engagement to Veronica James. Threatening to kick him out of the house, Peter thought it was a sure-fire way to keep his son from making a huge mistake. Instead, it only drove Sam away._

But the most shocking part was the picture. It was obvious Peter was trying to drive away the photographer, but he took a shot anyways. There was an angry Peter in the front left side, but you could make out the back of young Sam as he rushed out to the car. And through the open door of the car, so faint by the poor quality of the photo and the fading ink, you could barely see a girl with curly hair sitting inside. I took the newspaper and brought it inches away from my face in closer inspection.

"Is that…May?"

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "Looks like Zeke finally found something."

"Who is May?" Juliet asked, but either Justin didn't hear or just completely ignored her.

"I didn't know my dad was disowned. But that can't be right. After Grandpa Peter passed away, he left all his money to my dad. Dad is an only child, he's the sole heir. If he was disowned, then how did he end up the rich man he is?" Justin wondered.

"He came back, didn't he?" I said. "Your mom found your dad and he came back. So Peter forgave him."

Justin looked at me with shock. "How did you know he came back because Mom got to him?"

Then I realized it myself. "Oh. Never mind, I'm confusing this with my dreams."

"But that's true!" he said. "Dad left Mom pregnant with me. After I was born, Mom tried to manage on her own but my grandparents urged her to find Dad again and make him pay. It took a long tracking down, but one day I distinctly remember going up some steps holding Mom's hand and seeing Dad for the first time."

I pictured the little boy on the porch in my dream. "That was you?"

I think Juliet was still talking but neither Justin nor I paid any attention to her. "How accurate are your dreams anyways?" he asked. "Are you sure you're not some prophetess?"

"They were only dreams, that's all they were. Just two people having a good time in a cute little café. Only now it has turned into so much more."

"I don't know about you, but I really want to find May now."

"Of course. The only question is how?"

--::--

That night, I was surprised when Papa Stu and Zeke called me into Zeke's room to "talk".

"Justin is engaged to Juliet, surely you know," Zeke stated. "Their marriage has basically been decided since birth. The van Hausen's are very good friends of the Robins."

I nodded. It was starting to feel a little too 'police interrogation' for me.

"And Justin unfortunately likes _you_, surely you know," Zeke said.

Yes, quite unfortunate, really.

"It sure seems like Justin is torn. Like he's…you know, like he has a foot on two boats," Papa Stu said.

"Okay first of all, that's not a grammatically correct idiom," Zeke said. "And second, it's not like the two boats Justin is undecided upon are equal. Juliet van Hausen is elegant and rich; she is like the Titanic. While Alex...why you're just a mere raft."

"Thank you Zeke, for pointing out my low income yet again," I muttered sarcastically.

"Now you have to give Alex more credit," Papa Stu said. "If Juliet is the Titanic, then Alex isn't some raft. She is the iceberg."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm the iceberg?"

"You're a threat. And that's why we're having this chat. We want the Titanic to stray clear of the deadly iceberg."

"As much as I love this cliché metaphor," I said, "you do know how the story ends, right? Ship versus iceberg. Man versus nature. Ship sinks. Nature always wins."

"It is not a competition," Zeke exclaimed. "Mr. Robins will not be happy with this, not one bit! Don't make this a fight for Justin. It's a good thing Juliet is here, she can keep him busy and help him get over you. So here's what you need to do, Alex. You need to stop talking to him before something tragic happens and he falls in love with you."

But Papa Stu looked grave. "Of course there is no competition. Alex already won."

[insert butterflies-on-steroids inside stomach here]

"No, no, no, that is not true. Justin loves Juliet, he loves Juliet," Zeke repeated. "He has to. He _can't _love Alex."

"Well it's not like I can stop him!" I argued.

"Mr. Robins called. He wants Justin and Juliet to fly back to Florida," Zeke said. "But Justin said no. Any guesses as to why not?"

Gulp. _Me_.

"You need to break up with Justin," Papa Stu said. "You need to end whatever you two have started before things get out of hand. Even if it breaks his heart, even if it breaks _your_ heart, you must. Sometimes, you have to do the right thing. Trust me on this one."

The right thing. Why is the right thing always the harder of the two?

--::--

If I really wanted Justin to come meet me, all I had to do was call him. Instead, I just waited on my balcony. If all goes well, he won't get the hint and I won't have to face him tonight. That was the plan.

It's nearly midnight. This time I prepared myself, wearing my big fur coat to protect myself from the cold. Justin was awake, I know. His light was still on and he was sitting at his desk, but I could have sworn he looked at me a few times. From my open door, I could see the light in the study still on. I doubt Juliet will be sleeping tonight. Her light stays on until Justin's goes off. And since both Justin and Juliet are still up, Zeke and Papa Stu are still awake and patrolling the hallway, waiting for me to carry out my agreement so we could all get some sleep.

It kind of felt good thinking that I was the main switch here. Everything can be affected by my actions. I don't have to tell Justin that we shouldn't speak anymore. I don't have to tell him to go to Juliet. I would much rather grab him and kiss him senseless instead.

But the right thing… I've hardly ever done the right thing, why should I start now?

Because I'm growing up, finally. That's why. It's about time I started thinking about others, not just myself. Gosh, Mom would be so proud.

"Alex, what _are_ you doing?" Justin had finally come out to join me on our adjoining balconies. I could sense Zeke and Papa Stu watching.

"Trying to procrastinate this moment," I answered.

"What are you trying to put off and why does it involve standing outside this late at night? Unless you are attempting to become a human Popsicle."

"Justin…we need to talk." I spoke the four hackneyed words that have gained a negative subliminal meaning. "I think...we should stop our relationship."

It took him a minute to process what I just said. "You're dumping me before I ask you out?"

I smiled weakly. "Basically."

[insert silence here]

"I guess that's my fault for taking so long."

"No. Justin, you have to go back to Florida with Juliet. You have a wedding to plan. Juliet is a wonderful girl. She's beautiful, kind, understanding, fun, and perfect. She is your age so you wouldn't get called a child molester and she is also rich so you won't ever have to deal with us normal folks. You can go back to your pampered world. It's where you belong anyways." As I said this, with each word I dropped my head a little. I was scared if I kept looking him in the eye, he would see how much this was hurting me.

"Alex…what happened? When did you become like them? You were always the one that agreed with me, you were always the one that stayed on my side. You said I should do what I want and not what people tell me."

"This _is_ what you want."

"No, it's not. I don't want to go back to Florida, I want to stay in New York with you."

"But you're engaged!" On impulse, the line slipped from my lips. Only then did I spot all the similarities of this event and my dream.

"So?"

"So?! So that's a commitment. A promise. And it's because of promise-breakers like you that we have broken families like mine. Don't follow in your father's footsteps. Learn from his mistakes."

"I am. It took Dad twenty years to realize he never should have left May. Who knows if it's too late? I am going to learn from his mistake and not let you go."

"No! We are not the next Sam and May."

"Just the spitting image of them." His sarcasm tore at the tension. We glared at each other from our balconies, neither of us willing to back down.

"Whether you see what's good or not, I don't care," I said. "I'm leaving. I can't force you to go back. But if you just stop being egoistical for one second and think about Juliet, you would see the reason why you should go." It was quite ironic that the one time I'm being selfless is the one time I tell Justin to be.

When he didn't say anything, I slowly backed up towards my room. I had one foot inside when he called me back.

"You're only leaving me because you love me, right?"

I froze, and not from the cold. Before my emotions could betray me, I ran inside and shut the balcony door. It was one of the most difficult tasks I've ever done, but it was done. Mission accomplished.

As I went to close my bedroom door, I saw Juliet standing at her door across the hall. So she, like Zeke and Papa Stu, was listening in as well. For the weeks that Juliet has inhabited here, she's never shown any sign of being affected by me and Justin's implied relationship. I had thought she truly _wasn't_ affected. But tonight...tonight I knew she really was. Her eyes were sad with jealousy and unrequited love, yet when we made eye contact, she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I nodded and smiled back before we both shut our doors. Right then, something clicked like the lock. Whether it was a lock opening or a lock closing, I wasn't sure, but two things surely changed that night.

Justin and I were over. Juliet and I became friends.

--::--

The morning after, we were all sitting around the table eating our breakfast. I was trying to see how long it would last before I had to announce the unfortunate events of last night. Knowing my neighbors, I didn't have to wait long.

"So little Robins and that dweeb haven't been bugging us with the house business lately," Mrs. Lewis announced. "Personally, I find that very strange."

"Maybe they've decided to call it all off because Justin has fallen for Alex," Mr. Finkle said. "They all like Alex, so we don't have to move!"

I sighed. "No. They don't like me. Justin is going back to Florida with Juliet. They're getting married. We probably still have to leave."

"What? No! Justin is supposed to marry _you_," Max said. "He is supposed to realize you're the one he needs and he'll ditch Juliet for you. That's how it is in all the stories."

"Too bad this isn't a story," I muttered.

We continued our breakfast in peace. I think everyone got the PO vibe off me. Justin came downstairs later. He grabbed his breakfast bar and headed to his car. I didn't follow. Perhaps out of pity, Aunt Theresa agreed to drive Harper, Max, and I to school.

"And Mr. Finkle?" I called before we left, "I would appreciate it if you replaced your window display with another couple. You know, an actual couple."

--::--

Justin did look a bit down afterwards. But that's not going to change my mind. He's a big kid. He can get over it.

Or not.

I was talking with Juliet the other day before we headed to a Broadway show when she mentioned him. "I think something is wrong with Justin. He's sick."

"With what? Cold, flu, pneumonia, chicken pox, AIDS, H1N1…?"

She smiled at my lame attempt of humor. "No. From losing a great friend."

"…"

"He never admitted this himself, but I know Justin. He is miserable without you. There are some people in this world that you can just leave and never go back to. Then there are people that you can't quit cold turkey. I don't see any harm in you two being friends," Juliet said.

"But aren't you supposed to go back to Florida in like a week?"

"Yes. And I'm certain if he leaves without being on good terms with you, he will be heartbroken forever."

The argument continued as we walked the streets to the theater.

"There is only one girl Justin needs and that's you, Juliet."

"Maybe. But the one he _wants_ is you."

We passed Charlie's store again. I noticed Mr. Finkle still hasn't replaced the window display. Since we had time to spare, me and Juliet walked into the shop.

"Mr. Finkle, can you please take down that picture of us?" I asked.

"Alex! I was just going to call you. There is someone here who wants to speak to you," Mr. Finkle greeted us.

Juliet and I looked at each other. "Who is it?"

Mr. Finkle pointed to the waiting room where a middle aged woman was sitting. The moment she saw me, her face went pale like she had seen a ghost.

"No, it couldn't be…" The woman jumped to her feet nervously as I approached.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

She still stared at me in shock. "I can't believe it. You look so much like her…a reincarnation."

This lady was setting off the creepo, gypsy vibe on me.

"My name is Calico Burke. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw your picture in the window today. It reminded me of…" Calico continued to stare at me.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed as I suddenly realized something. "Do you know May Rivera?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Can you tell me, Calico? What do you know?" The thrill that the mystery of May Rivera brings, the thrill that's been absent in our gap of no discoveries, was back.

Calico was about to start, but she stopped herself. "No. I don't believe it. You are a ghost. You are May's ghost."

Okay. So Calico was a cuckoo.

"I'm pretty sure I'm living, see?" I reached out and touched her arm. She burst a cow at my touch.

"No! No! May must have died and she is out to haunt me!"

"No, Ms. Burke," Juliet said with the are-you-mentally-insane tone. "This is Alex Russo. She is not a ghost."

That seemed to surprise her too. "_Russo_? You are a Russo?"

"Why? Do you know my family?" I had a bad feeling about this crazy woman.

"Yes. But who is that boy?" She pointed to the giant picture of Justin and me.

"Justin Robins. He is Sam's son."

"I see," Calico muttered more to herself than anyone. "It makes sense that Justin Robins would look like his father, but why would little Russo look like Rivera?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because our last names all begin with R," I shrugged.

Calico turned to us. "Both of you must come meet me some other time."

Juliet took a cautionary step back. "Okay. What time?"

"No, not you," Calico waved her off. "Alex and Justin."

I shook my head. "No, that can't be arranged. See, Justin and I aren't exactly on speaking terms…"

"Unless I see both of you with my own eyes, I refuse to believe it. Until then, I am convinced you are a ghost," Calico said.

"Alright, we have a musical to catch, so…" Juliet grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the exit.

"Here's my card." Calico stuffed the business card into my hand before we left.

I really didn't want to ever have to meet Calico Burke again. But she held vital information for our search for May. Of course, in order to get it, I would need to face Justin.

--::--

"Juliet," I said after we got home from the show, "Can you tell Justin about Calico and that I think we should meet up with the loon?"

"Why can't you tell him?" she asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to him."

"Isn't this like third-grade behavior?"

I ushered her up the stairs anyways. Ever since I clued her in on the May thing, she has been just as interested in finding her as I am.

"How was the musical?" Harper walked into the livingroom. "Too bad I had to work today or else I would have gone with you."

"It was great. It had songs and dance and cheesy lines and a sappy ending. You would have loved it," I explained. "But listen, the strange part happened before the musical…"

After I retold the strange words of Calico to Harper, she raised her eyebrows at me. "She sounds really creepy and weird. Are you sure you actually want to see her?"

"If it means finding out about May…then yes."

Suddenly Justin and Juliet were running down the stairs. They came to where Harper and I were sitting and had a look of frantic excitement. Like they just cracked a mystery.

"Calico Burke?!" Justin asked. It appears this strange moment erased all the tension between us, as well as the agreement to not speak to each other. "As in Callie Burke? As in my mom's _ex best friend_?"

Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser.

--::--

**Dun dun dun! So now you meet Calico, the loony lady who ultimately gives the final clues on the mystery, although many of you smartypants have already figured it all out ;)**

**But you want to hear some great news? We did it!! (Kind of.) _Finding May_ is now under 35 story alerts, which officially tops my record of 33. Can I get a woot woot? You guys are reader rockstars, you know that right?**

**Now here's something totally off-topic. If you have visited my profile, you might have read some of my upcoming stories? Well recently, I have started writing the Twilight story. I don't want to give the plot away yet, but there is a main OC in the story. So here's the CONTEST: give him a name. In a review/PM/whatever, tell me a few of your favorite male names. I might choose yours!**


	11. The Clues Add Up

**This chapter is dedicated to MKmusic who just joined us but her review made me :D and to ****camprockrox**** who has stuck with me since the beginning and hasn't called me a mean name yet (unlike ****_some_ people...jk!)**

"If Calico is your mother's friend," I said, "why would she know anything about May?"

"I don't know," Justin answered. "But she used to visit us all the time when I was little. One day, though, she left in a hurry and never came back again. I was too young to know what was going on. Or care for that matter."

"And you think this has something to do with May?" Juliet asked.

Harper raised her hands in defeat. "I don't know about you guys, but this is sounding too strange to be true."

"I say we go see Calico tomorrow," Justin announced, disregarding what Harper just said.

I didn't need to be told twice. "I'm in." When the others didn't say anything, I realized it would only be Justin and me. And that wouldn't work. "I mean…I'm only in if Juliet comes too."

"No, you two go ahead," Juliet said. "I don't think Calico likes me and personally, I'm not thrilled about her either. She scares me."

"Well I'm not going unless you do." I gave Juliet a look and I hoped she understood. I was only doing this for her. The more time Justin and I spent together alone, the more difficult things would get.

"Fine." Juliet finally gave in after a pout from me. After all, no one can say no to that.

But now it was even more awkward. Me, Justin, and Juliet? Third wheel much?

"Harper has to come too," Justin said, obviously realizing what I did. "And probably Zeke also. We're like the…the Finding May Squad."

--::--

Calico Burke worked for the New York Times. When we called to let her know we were here, she told us to meet her in the lounge. I don't think she expected all five of us because her eyes widened when she saw us. She _did_ specifically ask for the two of us…

"What a pleasant surprise," she said with feigned excitement.

"Hello Calico," I greeted. "I hope you don't mind my friends, they all really want to know May's story. This is Harper, Zeke, Justin, and you already know Juliet."

"Justin!" Calico smiled. "Look at how you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were eight years old and this high." She put her hand to the height of her waist.

"Hi. It's good to see you again," Justin said.

Calico sat down across from us. "How is your mother?"

[insert alarms setting off here]

That was the wrong question to ask.

I looked over at Justin to see him pale, as expected. "She…she…" He turned to me for help.

Seeing that he couldn't finish the sentence, I said, "She past away a few months ago."

Calico put her hand to her heart. "Dear God! What tragedy this is! Poor Veronica is gone, and I never even apologized!"

"What did you have to apologize for?" Juliet asked.

"How exactly do you know May?" Zeke asked.

"Alright." Calico calmed herself and faced us, serene. "How should I begin…I was Veronica James's best friend through grade school. We grew up in the upside of Manhattan. Of course, I knew about her friend Sam, who was supposedly her husband-to-be. I was acquainted with him. He was a nice enough fellow. Although I am quite against arranged marriages, I thought this one might turn out fine.

"The day Sam proposed to her, Veronica called me and we went out to celebrate. After a few martinis however, she was out. I was dragging her outside trying to get a taxi but none came. That's when another girl came out of the bar and she noticed us. I thought the girl must have known Juliet or something, because she offered to give us a ride home. When we arrived back at my place, I asked for the kind girl's name so I could thank her…"

"And it was May," Harper guessed.

"It sure was," Calico said. "That's how I first met May. After that, I bumped into her a couple of times. New York City is a small place. I saw her in a bookstore, at a café, in the park, et cetera. I never intentionally called her up to hang together, but we would smile at each other when we accidentally met again. I don't think May would be considered my _friend_, but that's how I felt.

"Then came the fateful day where everything changed. I was taking my dog on a walk in the park when I saw May again. Thinking this was yet again another coincidence, I walked in her direction to say hello. But before I reached her, I saw a guy walk to her and they hugged in greeting. They walked to the Lover's Pathway and—"

"Lover's Pathway?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a short trail that's surrounded by tall trees. Kind of like a tunnel, since the branches almost meet above you. It's very romantic," Calico explained. The scene of the park from my dreams came to me. _That_'s the Lover's Pathway. I knew it. But how could it be? Isn't it just a dream?

"Anyways, May and the man leaned in and kissed. I felt it was wrong to go up to them anymore, so I was about to turn and leave," Calico continued. "Then I recognized the man I presumed was May's boyfriend. And I guess you know who he is?"

"Sam?" Harper said.

"Yes. Sam Robins, who was engaged to my best friend."

A thought dawned on me. "Wait…did you tell?" I asked.

"I was torn," Calico said. "If Sam was cheating on Veronica, what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't do anything about it? Yet on the other hand, if I tattled on them, what kind of a friend would I be to May?"

"But you still favored my mom," Justin concluded. "Because then Grandpa disowned my dad and he ran off with May."

Calico looked ashamed. "I went to tell Veronica. She happened to be in the Magnolia House waiting for Sam. So I told her. And old Mr. Robins overheard. And, well, you know what happened next."

It was like hearing the missing transition to the complicated tale that's slowly been taking over my mind. I've seen half of it in my vision-like dreams, learned the other parts through our findings, and now have heard the remaining parts. Only one major portion remained a mystery: _who _was May?

"So you're the reason Sam and May left, the reason Veronica was left pregnant, and the reason Sam left May in the end and now we don't know where she is," Zeke said.

"Hurting May was not my original intention," Calico said. "I was only trying to protect Veronica."

"Okay, so Sam got busted and ran away with May. Then Justin was born and Sam came back." Juliet basically just repeated what everyone already said. "But what of May? What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Calico said, and all our hopes fell. "Juliet and her family moved to Florida after Sam left. That's why I didn't even know she was pregnant. Without Juliet, I found no reason to interact with the Robins. I didn't hear of them for a good five years. Then I received a call from Juliet and a wedding invitation. Sam was back. And she had a little son, Justin.

"I was Veronica's maid of honor. They got married and moved to Florida with the James's. And all was well. I would go down to visit every chance I had. They were the perfect family. But Sam still loved May. He still _loves _May."

"But what made you stop visiting us?" Justin asked.

"It was three years after Sam left May. I was visiting like any other time, but that day, Sam asked to talk to me. He asked if I knew what happened to May. I told him the truth: I haven't ever seen her again."

"Then what happened?"

"Sam told me that May left a phone number. But when he called it then, three years after they'd last seen each other, the lady that picked up the phone said May was gone. She moved away. And Sam blamed me, he said it was all my fault May couldn't be found…and it _was_."

"So you stopped visiting us because you couldn't face Dad?" Justin asked.

Calico shook her head sadly. "I stopped visiting because I betrayed Veronica. By feeling guilty and sorry for ruining Sam and May's relationship, I was stabbing Veronica on the back. I regret doing the right thing."

_The right thing_. I looked at Justin. Calico regrets doing the right thing.

"You never found May?" Juliet asked. "Ever?"

"I've tried for years. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." Calico stood up; she was finished. "Good luck finding May, kids, because I never had any."

Just as we were about to leave, Calico grabbed my arm to stop me. "Are you sure you aren't, say, Alex _Rivera_?" she asked.

I sighed. Who could deny the resemblance? "No, I am definitely Alex Russo. My mother is Megan Russo, you should know her."

"Oh, your little Megan's daughter. I never met Megan, just her brothers. I guess it's just by chance you look like May, then?" Calico let go of me.

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

--::--

We were really close to uncovering the whereabouts of May, I could feel it. We know everything about her and Sam's love life…but where did she go? Surely she had family and friends who would know, right? The thing is, how do we find them, so we can find her?

"Hey, Alex." Juliet and Harper walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. I was currently sketching a dress for our class's catwalk next week.

"Green or blue?" I held up my design with two different colored pencils.

"Green," said Harper.

"Blue," said Juliet.

"Okay, red it is!" I shaded in the dress then joined my two friends on my bed. "So what's up?"

"We just snuck into Sam's room with Justin's key," Juliet explained. "We wanted to find any more information about May."

"How did it go?"

"Fruitless," Harper sighed. "Besides the giant portrait, the only thing that had May mentioned was a letter we found in his drawer. It was just some cheesy love letter about how much May loves Sam and gives us no clue on who she is or where she is."

Harper handed me the letter and I scanned over it. It was written in a curly handwriting and the letter really had nothing to report. It was basically "I love you" in every wording possible. But what struck out to me was the signature. _M.R._ May Rivera. Yet there was something oddly familiar about the initials.

"Can't we just look up 'Rivera' in the phonebook and go to all the families listed in New York?" Harper asked.

"I've thought about that but I don't think that would work. Then again, at this point, we're desperate enough to try anything." I opened my laptop and went to yellowpages. Typing in 'Rivera' in New York, NY, I clicked 'find.'

[insert jaw drop here]

_98 results for Rivera in New York, NY._

"Told you," I said. In hopes of narrowing the search, I typed in 'May Rivera'.

6 results this time. I read the names out loud, "Maybelline, Maycole, Mayra, Mayra, Mayra, Mayra. Anyone know May's full name?"

"But these are all the May Rivera's in New York City. According to Calico, the May we want doesn't even live here anymore," Juliet pointed out.

I erased New York and refreshed the search. 99 May Rivera's in the United States. Fantastic.

"Look!" Juliet exclaimed. "There are only two May's, all the rest of the names are a longer form of the name. And the first May Rivera lives in Bay Shore, New York! Although, it is probably unlikely May moved somewhere else in the state. Perhaps it is this May in Sun Valley, California."

"Guys, this is like a wild goose chase," I said. "I mean, how do we know May didn't move out of the country?"

Put in that perspective, the task of finding May seemed ten times more impossible.

"Am I allowed to give up now?" Harper asked.

I laughed. "Sure." But am _I_ allowed to give up?

--::--

The dream kept getting longer and longer. Café, park, chat, leaving, confrontation, returning. Now the dream followed the life of Sam as he raised his family. I watched little Justin grow and Sam look at his son with adoration. Maybe Sam always loved May and never loved Veronica, but all fathers love their sons.

As interesting as it was, I didn't want to dream about Justin's upbringing. If I wanted to know, I could just ask him. Why couldn't I dream about the outcome of May? Why was even my dream refusing to clue me in? If my dreams always came true, why can't I have a random dream that answers everything?

Yeah, I know. Because life ain't easy.

--::--

**Quick update. Sorry this lacks Jalex fluff, it's mainly stuff on the mystery. Now, I'm sure most of you already know who May is, but I can bet my beloved laptop that none of you would be expecting the ending. So don't give up hope! I love plot twists ;)**

**Oh my goodness, 50 alerts? 43 favs (which tops another record)? 70 reviews? Um, I love you? **

**And remember to leave me your favorite boy names. This OC might potentially get Renesmee, so we wouldn't want her stuck with a Bob, now do we?**


	12. Hide and Seek

**This chapter is dedicated to ranimohd91 and E-D-Songy-12, two readers I can count on leaving me smile-worthy comments. And did I mention they're super cool?**

--::--

Justin passed back our essays on the Emancipation Proclamation, the first ones of the new year. I smiled as both Harper and I received A's.

"Who knew I would do as good as you in school?" I asked.

"As _well_," Harper corrected, making me sound ironically stupid.

"Now, from what I've learned," Justin announced to the class, "it's a tradition here at NYU to host a movie marathon on the Sunday before Martin Luther King Day. It's another tradition for professors to place bets on which student will last the shortest in the marathon before they fall asleep. In the past, these movie marathons have turned into mast sleepovers."

Talks of excitement filled the classroom.

"Anyways, the movie marathon will take place this Sunday in the auditorium. This year, we're going Harry Potter," Justin said. "We're watching all the movies in a row."

"Who's the bet?" a student shouted.

Justin chuckled, laughing at the joke before he shared it. Then, he stared straight at me, "Alex Russo."

[insert all heads turning to me here]

"What? Why am I the bet this year?" I asked.

"I guess all the other teachers think you give off a lazy, who-cares vibe," Justin said. "I can't exactly disagree with them. They think you'll hate Harry Potter and fall asleep in the first five minutes."

"But it's true!" I said.

"Well I bet against them, I bet that you would last the whole movie," Justin said.

We all stared at him like he was crazy. How would _I _stay awake through Harry Potter? I don't even like that series.

"We'll see who is laughing in the end," Justin said with a smile, "because I know what happens to Alex when she is on caffeine."

A smile played across my face to match Justin's. Harper shook her head, but smiled as well. Me? Plus caffeine?

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

--::--

Although the tension between us isn't thick enough to be cut with a spork anymore, I still avoid riding with Justin home. It's not so much that it's wrong; it's more that I would get my hopes up just to watch them fall when he leaves. And Juliet and Justin are leaving for Florida the first week of February.

But even though we are strictly on a not-even-platonic basis, we still have our _moments_.

Like that one day Justin slept past his alarm and was going to be late for school. I shook him awake (which is harder than you'd think) and he screamed "Earthquake!" and it scared the shit out of me that I toppled over and landed on the ground, both of us rofl.

Or that one time we both stepped out of our rooms at the same time to use the bathroom and started arguing over who needed the toilet more. We were wrestling each other and didn't notice Zeke sneaking into the bathroom instead.

Then there was the time Mrs. Lewis made a huge bowl of ice cream sundae for all of us to eat. Me, Justin, Juliet, Harper, and Max are gathered around with our spoons. Then Justin randomly reached over and put some whipped cream on my nose. First, I was like 'wtf?' but then I grabbed the whipped cream can and chased him around the house. When I thought I trapped him in a corner, he stuck his hand out to my head to keep me from getting closer. The sad part was, since his arm was longer than mine, I actually couldn't reach him. Fail.

I can't deny it. If I loved him then, I certainly love him now. It was forbidden love then, it's forbidden-to-the-tenth-power love now.

However, it is still love.

--::--

"Come on, Alex! You _have_ to dress up for Harry Potter movie-a-thons. It's like a cardinal rule," Harper complained as I was ready to leave in my shirt and jeans.

"I am not wearing those stupid glasses and you can't make me," I said.

Then Justin came out of nowhere (as he tends to do a lot these days) and pushed a pair of plastic Harry Potter glasses onto my face. So apparently you _can_ make me wear them… "Ready to go, you two?"

I looked uneasily at him and Harper. As much as I would love to ride next to Justin again, I agreed not to. Of course, I agreed not to talk to him either, and look at how things have turned out. Surely one car ride can't do much damage…

I was wrong.

That night, I learned the true meaning of the snowball effect. Because a car ride led to chatting let to laughing led to flirting led to sitting together for the movies led to snuggling and you do not want to know what that led to. Anyways, Justin practically forced four cups of coffee down my throats. By _Prisoner of Azkaban_, I was making the Energizer Bunny a run for its money.

By the end of _Order of Phoenix_, a vast number of students had already failed and fallen asleep in their auditorium seats. Noobs. You think you're so tough and then you get to college.

All the professors and teachers were keeping an eye on me. Half of them willed me to sleep and the other half fake sneezed and coughed to keep me up. Justin said altogether, the bet could win him 50 bucks. I said I better get a good portion of that.

Harry and Dumbledore were heading to the cave when I let out my first yawn. The teachers against me cheered. The teachers on my side each shoved a cup of coffee in my direction. Is this what teachers do in their spare time? Make bets on students? There must be some law against that, right?

Harper was already asleep. Dumbledore just took his fall of death. My eyelids were heavy with sleep. Welcome to caffeine-high _crash_. Just a few more minutes…I can do it…who needs sleep…

But I guess I didn't do it after all. I must have fallen asleep right before the credits started rolling because when I woke again, I was being carried by a forlorn Justin.

[insert backtrack here]

Goshdarnit! I fell asleep and wasn't conscious to stop Justin from picking me up. I struggled in his arms but he only laughed. Yeah, he was most certainly too close for comfort. Still carrying me, he opened the garage door and walked inside, because apparently, we were home already. I had slept through the ending of the movie, the exiting of the students who weren't passed out, and the car ride home. When Justin refused to put me down, I rested against his chest and shut my eyes. The door to my room was opened and Justin set me down on the bed.

"Sorry I lost the bet for you," I said groggily.

"That's okay," he said. "It's not like I don't have money to spare."

"And Justin? Where's Harper?"

"She was too tired to leave and threatened inaudible things when I tried to get her awake so I let her keep sleeping."

"Then why did you bring me home?"

"Because when I asked you, you said you wanted to come back."

"I did?"

Justin laughed. "Yes, you did. You were exhausted; you probably don't remember half the things you did. You probably won't remember half the things I'm telling you now when you wake in the morning. Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight," I muttered sleepily.

Before he left my room, he kissed my forehead. And I still remembered it the next morning.

--::--

Since we had the Monday off (thank you Dr. King) the Finding May Squad decided it was the perfect day to find May. If what Calico said was true, then May did live here at some point, so _someone_ must know _something_. Still, our plan wasn't any better than the yellow pages search.

A few hours later, the five of us collapsed onto the living room couch in disappointment.

"Seriously, this is getting pointless," Harper complained. "If Mr. Robins wants to find May so bad, why can't he just call the police?"

"That's what I thought!" Zeke agreed. "Hire a private eye instead of giving me the impossible task of the year."

"No," Justin shook his head. "I think this is one of those things that we have to do ourselves. We have to find May Rivera."

Papa Stu, who was currently sweeping the floor, dropped his broom. The others passed it off as an old man losing his grip for a second. I thought otherwise.

"Papa Stu…" I called. "What do _you_ know of May Rivera?"

He looked like he would drop his broom again. I wanted to slap myself upside the head. Here we were scouring the city for a trace on May when the biggest clue laid right underneath our noses.

"I don't know anything," Papa Stu answered. We didn't believe him.

"What are you hiding? What aren't you telling us?" Justin interrogated.

Papa Stu seemed to be having one of those internal debates before he finally decided to come clean with the truth after all. "Yes, I know May. And if you all know what is for the best, you will give up the search for her."

Old man say what now?

"Before Sam met May, he was a bright, successful young man who was likely to follow in his father's footsteps and become a big business owner," Papa Stu began. "Old Mr. Robins had just kicked the Russo's out of business and he bought this house from them. The Robins were at the top, yet young Sam's heart was too soft. He felt guilty that his father took this house away from the Russo's and tried to get them to live here again, but his attempts were in vain. At least he had good intentions, I'll give him that.

"Then he met May. I don't know who she is or where she cam from, I just know that one day, Sam came home a changed man. Old Mr. Robins was oblivious to it, but I noticed. Sam was sneaking out every night, he ignored his job, and the few moments when he was home, he spent daydreaming about this May. He was throwing away his fortune, his future, his fiancé, and his life for this one girl.

"I tried to talk sense into him, but Sam wouldn't listen. Even after Veronica's friend told Mr. Robins the truth, Sam refused to give up May. Sam would rather be disowned than leave that girl. And for a long time, I thought May was the end of Sam. Thank god Veronica got to him and brought him back. She saved his career."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I am saying that when Sam was with May the first time around, he nearly lost everything. Imagine what would happen if he gets with her now?" Papa Stu said.

"Well, it's not like he can get disowned!" I said sarcastically.

"Papa Stu," Juliet said, "the fact that Sam was willing to give everything up for May was sweet, not wrong. It was love."

Papa Stu started sweeping again. "And nine times out of ten, love ends in heartbreak. Please, guys. Don't look for May anymore. Because I assure you, the moment you find her, Sam will do something stupid."

--::--

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Like clockwork, Justin was knocking goodnight again. It always happened the moment it turns eleven. I smiled at the image of Justin staring at his clock, ready to bid me goodnight. I reached up and tapped back.

So maybe the whole cold shoulder thing only worked for so long before I cracked. Maybe I can't avoid Justin for long. But if he is still going back to Florida, then nothing is of harm, right?

Harper gave me the pictures from the photo shoot the other day. I taped them up on my wall. The one with me, Justin, Harper, and Max looked cute. The one with just me and Justin, however that was something else. Even I could see it. There was no doubt why Mr. Finkle chose that picture as an ad for holiday couple shots. The way we smiled, the way we fit together, the way we _matched_. It was picture perfect (yes, pun intended.)

Max—being the love guru that he is—advised me to tell Justin my true feelings before it's too late. How do I do that without breaking up Justin and Juliet, though?

[insert deep sigh here]

He was right there, right on the other side of this thin wall. Yet I couldn't have him. He was nearly six years older, he was the son of my landlord, he was filthy stinkin' rich, he was my teacher, and he was betrothed. Okay destiny, I get it. Justin and I don't belong together. Point taken.

Slowly, my eyes closed and I fell into my familiar dream sequence. I was seeing little Justin grow into the man he is today. His mother Veronica was genuinely happy, and why would she not? She has a son with her love and they live in a cute beach house in Tampa Bay. Justin was innocently happy too. But Sam…even in my dream I knew he wasn't happy.

Then something new and really weird occurred that night. Before, I had always viewed my dreams like I was watching a film, through a third person point of view. That night, however, the unexplainable happened. I was witnessing another scene of Justin's youth (which I had a feeling it was actually true), when Sam turned and started talking to me.

"Justin is great, isn't he?" Sam said. It took me a while to realize he was expecting me to say something back.

"Yeah, he is." It felt strange. I've never spoken in my dreams before.

"You know, I'm only with Veronica because of him."

I watched young Justin making a sand castle with his mom at the beach. "Well, that's very noble of you," I told Sam.

"Is it?"

"Of course. Look, you're making them so happy." I pointed to mother and son as they laughed.

"But what about me? I'm not content. Where is my reward for being the better person?" Sam's words rang true, more than I could have realized.

"You never know, you could see May again," I replied.

"No, I won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because she is the one that urged me to come back to Veronica and Justin. She literally pushed me out. She also promised that I would never see her again, she would make sure of it."

"But why would she do that?"

"She said the only way I could forget her was if she disappeared from my life. Out of sight, out of mind. As if it is that simple! Doesn't she know that I could _never_ forget her?"

I pitied Sam. I forgot that he was the enemy and that the Robins' and Russo's were eternal adversaries. He was just another heartbroken man who deserved a happy ending. "I'm helping you," I said. "We're trying to help you find May."

He shook his head, like he has already given up hope. The scene was starting to fade; the dream was starting to end. A far-off beeping noise could be heard. I forced my eyes shut, trying to stay here with Sam for a few more minutes. "I don't think we'll ever find her," he said. "She's done a great job hiding."

I was drifting away and pulled into reality. "We will find her! Don't worry, I'm beast at hide and seek!" My voice sounded far away and I woke. I slammed my alarm clock and the beeping stopped.

Now that my dreams have become so long (for they restart at the beginning every time), they take up a whole night. And I was becoming obsessed in this search for May. Harper had already announced her quitting several times, but she still tagged along because she's a great friend like that. Juliet always wore a look of skepticism whenever we talked of May, like she doesn't quite believe May actually exists. Zeke is convinced Sam only gave him this impossible task to see him fail and fire him. Justin still dislikes May because his father loved her more than his mother.

But I find myself so like May in so many ways. She let Sam go to Veronica, just like I let Justin go to Juliet. We self-sacrificed for the one we loved. I needed to know if she regretted it, though. I wanted to know if I was indeed doing the right thing or making the biggest mistake of my life.

I _had _to find her. I just had to.

--::--

**Sorry for the lack in updates. I'll have you know that I edited and posted this chapter before I touched my homework. Probably not a wise decision...but here you go :) And thanks for the boy names; I'm still undecided so feel free to give me some more.**


	13. Fighting

**This (late) chapter is dedicated to ****freakishlyenergetic**** and ****COZETYOMI2 ****who both not only are regulars in the reviews, but also have great pennames :)**

It was currently another meeting to attempt and fail at finding May Rivera in the study. The thing is, Justin and Juliet were going back to Florida in a few weeks and the agreement was that Zeke would have found May by then. Yeah…that's not gonna happen.

Apparently, Zeke had already packed and was prepared to get fired any day. Juliet and Harper both had given up hope in finding May long ago, and they never really paid attention in these meetings anyways. As if I was any better. I'm slouched on the chair doodling mindlessly as the words flow in one ear and out the other. It's not that I don't care anymore. It's just discussing what we already know over and over again won't go anywhere.

"So what about your dreams?" Justin asked.

I looked up from my sketchpad. "What?"

"Didn't you say you had these dreams about the past? Have you had any recently? Because since we're going nowhere, we might as well try to go somewhere."

"Still the same dream," I responded.

"Don't you think it's weird, though? That you keep having this dream ever since you got here?" Justin kept on.

I sighed. "So what's your point? That this house is causing my strange dreams? And even if it is, how is that going to help us in any way, shape, or form?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just trying to help."

"Look, I want to find May just as much as you. But we're approaching it the wrong way. Don't you get it? There's no way we'll find her unless we get the crucial parts of the story, the important bits of information that your dad and Papa Stu are hiding from us."

Harper perked up. "So it's over? We through with this finding May business?" I'm not going to lie, Harper's actions made me chuckle.

Juliet followed suit. "This calls for celebration. Who wants hot chocolate?"

And the two of them were down to the kitchen faster than you could say goshdarnit. Zeke shook his head and laboriously walked downstairs as well.

I finished my drawing and turned to face Justin. He was still sitting in the same position, with his head resting on his hands, elbows on his knees. He looked focused and deep in thought. And worried. He looked extremely worried.

"We'll find her," I reassured, "eventually."

Then he looked over at me and the emotions in his gaze were so intense I was petrified to my spot. "I don't just want to find May; I really couldn't care less of her whereabouts. I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared?" Actually, to be honest, I was scared to find out why he was scared.

"Dad loved May, but then left for Mom because it was the right thing to do, right? Then May disappeared. What if, after I marry Juliet because that's the right thing to do, you disappear too?"

[insert weakening of the knees here]

I finally looked away from his interrogating blue-and-hazel eyes. That familiar warm, fluttery feeling was creeping back, a feeling that wasn't supposed to come back ever again. Goshdarnit, I spent all this time trying to get over him and all it takes is one well-worded sentence from Justin to make me melt all over again. I have got to work on my resolve.

"Uh…don't be silly," I said lamely. "I won't go anywhere."

"Tell me you don't love me."

I looked back at him in surprise. "What?"

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me that you honestly don't care for me enough to beg me to stay here. Tell me you don't have any feelings for me whatsoever and I will board that plane, fly back to Florida, and leave your life forever without looking back. You're the only reason I'm still here, Alex. Because I don't want to end up like my dad, searching for his soul mate twenty years too late. I don't want to give you up if there is still a chance for us. So please, tell me you don't want me like I need you. Tell me that."

It would be so easy to lie. So damn easy. But…

"You can't say it," Justin said after a long silence. "You can't say it because you do love me."

"I…"

"So why are you fighting, Alex? We're on the same side."

And it would be so easy to give in. So damn easy. But…

"Because we wouldn't work," I answered. "You and me, we just weren't meant to be."

"How do you know if we never try?"

We stared at each other, both desperately willing the other to back down. He simply didn't get it. Of course I loved him. That's the hard, utterly confusing part.

I opened my sketchpad and flipped back to the drawings I made of my dreams months ago. I beckoned Justin over and he sat on the armrest of my chair as I showed him the sketches. Sam and May at the café, Sam and May at the park, Sam and May hand in hand at the beach, Sam and May in a car…Countless scenes are portrayed in my rough drawings. Happy, happy, happy, happy…then I showed him the last page. It was of Sam—depressed, regretful, and lost. The image of his heartbroken expression was stuck in my mind ever since I dreamed of talking to him the other night.

"What if we also don't get a 'happily ever after'?" I asked. "You could be like your dad, but what if I'm not the May? What if I'm the Veronica? What if by choosing me, you will regret leaving Juliet for the rest of your life?"

"You look just like May—"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"But this is life! You can't hide forever because you're afraid of all that might happen. You need to take chances," Justin said. He placed a hand gently on my shoulder. Suddenly, he was sitting too close for comfort. I could feel his breath against my skin and I didn't dare look up to him. "Alex…please."

I took a breath and said the false words that would save me. "Fine. I don't love you."

I stood and walked towards the door to escape whatever this was turning to. And I was so close to stepping out that door.

"You're lying."

Halfway out the door, I stopped and shut my eyes. Of course he would know. Maybe the truth shown on my face more than I thought. Slowly, I turned around only to find Justin staring at a drawing.

Stepping closer, I saw it was of Sam and May kissing under the tree, the drawing Justin accidently saw a glimpse of before.

"That's not us, that's Sam and May," I quickly explained.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But it could be us."

"Yeah, but it's not."

"Why are you so pessimistic today?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Look, I'm just saying that if we both love each other, doesn't that mean we should get together?"

"Under the proper conditions."

"We don't meet those conditions?"

"Well one, you're engaged…something you take lightly but shouldn't."

He shut my pad and stood to face me square on. "You know, in the end, none of it will matter."

I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah, but it's not the end, it's right now. And right now, it does matter. Because—"

[insert Justin grabbing my face and kissing me, _completely_ without warning here]

[insert struggle here]

[insert Justin winning and me losing here]

[insert the best fucking kiss ever here]

When I finally found the strength to pull back and step away before my heart beats its way out of my chest, Justin was smiling like a Cheshire cat on steroids. And I realized I had a grin to match.

"What are you guys still doing here? I made hot chocolate!"

Justin and I jumped and turned to see Juliet stepping into the room. I scanned her face like crazy. Did she see us? Did she know?

"Yeah, we're coming."

So I followed them downstairs, confused beyond belief by the calm, emotionless face of Juliet van Hausen.

--::--

After dinner, Zeke laid the plane tickets on the table for Juliet and Justin. Justin took it and looked at me, as if still waiting for me to say I love him, as if still waiting for any miniscule reason to blow off his life and stay here forever.

But I didn't say anything.

Why must he make this so difficult? Doing the right thing is hard enough as it is, I don't need Justin fighting back. And that kiss…wtf?!!

In moments like these, I needed my mom. She was always the best when it had to do with boy troubles. So I stomped up to my room to defungle the mess that is my life. Opening my laptop, I saw one new email from her.

_Alex,_

_You'll never believe what happened! I was invited to showcase my work at the Annual International Artists Convention in London! Be excited for me, okay?_

_I'll be gone in England for the next two weeks. I hope all is well with you and you're not getting yourself in trouble._

_Love you, miss you,  
Mom_

Good for you, Mom. I'm proud of you. And did I mention I'm in love with Justin and he kissed me today? Goshdarnit, now I can't find the heart to tell her about this after she received such fabulous news. I wouldn't want her to get all mad at me, not when she's in such high spirits.

[insert asdl;kj;faakdsjd! here]

Oh hey, what do you know, Justin was also online. I opened up a chatbox.

_Alex: you're going home._

My laptop beeped as it does when I get a new response.

_Justin: i already am home._

Stubborn much? Well, two can play at that game.

--::--

**The reason it took so long to get this chapter up is because I actually had to write it this week :P Before, all I needed to do was open up the already written chapter, edit it, add a few details here and there and presto! New chapter! And the whole reason I skipped this while writing the whole story back in November is because I had major writer's block for this kiss scene and I think I still have writer's block now. I know this chapter can be better and probably longer, but ah, whatever. If I wait to perfect this chapter before I update, that could very likely be another month… I'd rather just update as is and go back to fix it later :)**

**But what did you think? Didn't see that kiss coming now did you? ;) ;)**

**More exciting news: we did it! 96 reviews! Ahh! OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**(And I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. Maybe if I find the time, I'll update the next chapter tonight to make up for it and to celebrate the record breaking!)**


	14. Bipolar Heart

**This chapter is dedicated to xForeverDazzledx, who has stuck with me since my first fanfic years ago, and to FF. netHANNAH, who is a brownie-deserving darling.**

"Who wants brownies?!"

The next day, Mrs. Lewis's shout plus the delicious aroma of the chocolate dessert in the early afternoon brought every inhabitant of the Magnolia House down to the kitchen in a matter of milliseconds. We all reached for the brownie the moment Mrs. Lewis finished slicing it. Bad idea.

[insert shouts of "HOT!" here]

After we impatiently let the brownies cool before inhaling it, we all sat down around the dining room table. Perhaps I was the only one who noticed, but this was the first time _everyone_ sat together, Russo's, Robins, Finkle's, Lewis, Rosenblatt, van Hausen, Stuart in all. What's one sure-fire way to bring the world together? Brownies.

As we fought over the last piece of scrumptious chocolate dessert and laughed at the mess Max was making, Juliet unexpected dropped the shocker bomb.

"I'm leaving."

We all stopped motionless and looked at her. "Well yeah," Aunt Theresa said. "You and Justin are moving back to Florida in two weeks."

"No. _I_ am leaving. Like now. Justin is staying here," Juliet announced.

Looks of confusion played on everyone's in my gut, I knew. _She knew_. I knew that she knew. She must have seen Justin kiss me.

Juliet nodded, as if she had just made up her mind right then and there. "Right. So I probably should start packing." With that, she got up, pushed in her chair, and left upstairs. Without a moment's hesitation, Justin and I rushed up the stairs after her.

"Juliet, what are you doing?" Justin asked when we ran into Juliet's room. Sure enough, she had brought out her suitcase again.

"I decided I have no more business here in New York. And besides, I've had enough of the cold. I'd rather go back to Florida," Juliet said as if her split second decision was no big deal.

"Then Justin is going with you," I said.

"Ask him yourself," she said. "He won't leave New York. He won't leave you, Alex."

"That's not true." I stared at the two of them, shaking my head. "_No_. You guys are getting married next week in Florida and that's that. No change of hearts allowed! Nothing can change your mind. _I _can't change your mind."

I was almost at the point of _hysteria_. Goshdarn these stubborn fools.

"Juliet, don't be in such a rush. Let's talk about this," Justin approached her.

"What is there to talk about?!" But alas, I think Juliet lost it before I did. "It's plain to see. _You_ love _her_. You never loved me. It's time to face facts, Justin. We have only stuck with each other for so long because that's what our parents told us to do. But we're adults ourselves now. We don't have to listen to them. You don't have to marry me. You can stay here, with Alex. You two look good together."

I shook my head ferociously. "If this is about that stupid kiss..."

"It's not about the kiss, it's about how things should be."

"That's not how it should be!" I screamed back. "Justin is supposed to be with someone like you."

Juliet crossed her arm and faced us. "What does that mean, _someone like me_? I'm nothing special. I'm rich, yes, but that doesn't make me any better than you, Alex. Life means so much than that. And you know what? I have dreams and hopes for my future too. I need a guy who loves me more than anything and anyone. So I'm going because that dream life isn't here."

I think the three most obstinate people in the world were in this room. Juliet wished Justin to stay, Justin wished her to stay and I wished them both to leave.

[insert silent battle of rage consisting of fierce raises of eyebrows and furious hand gestures here]

Justin spoke finally. "Maybe if we talked more, things would have worked out between us."

"Maybe," Juliet smiled. "It took a couple of months for Alex to know more about you than I did in a lifetime."

I was losing the battle. Juliet was going to get her way. And as great as that should sound, I was disappointed that all my efforts were put to waste. Couldn't Juliet have had her revelation a few weeks earlier? "You're really going and there's nothing we can do to stop you?" I asked.

Juliet smiled and continued packing. "Just promise me four things, you two."

I exchanged a look with Justin and we nodded in agreement.

"First," Juliet said. "Promise me that you'll invite me to your wedding."

"Whoa! Aren't you thinking ahead?!" I replied. But what she said made me smile. It would be nice if I ever married him.

"No rush on that one," Juliet laughed. "Second, promise that you will find May and solve the mystery. Third, promise that Sam and May's story will have a happy ending."

"How can it? Dad ends up with my mom remember?" Justin pointed out.

"It's never too late for true love."

"And what's the last promise?"

Juliet walked over and shoved Justin and I towards each other until our shoulders were touching. "Justin Robins, promise me that you will take care of that Alex Russo."

After I realized it was impossible to convince Juliet otherwise, I decided to just accept the fact. If they stubbornly want things to go my way, then _fine_. Sorry for interfering. I turned and walked out of her room, only to find everyone else had come upstairs and were listening in on our conversation. Talk about nosy neighbors. But I could have cared less. I was now too busy thinking happy thoughts because I could have Justin. Their engagement was over. Juliet gave up the battle I didn't know I was fighting.

Veronica never did that to Sam and May. What now?

Life was looking brighter, at last.

--::--

Justin insisted that he would accompany Juliet on her way back to Florida. He would visit his dad, explain the situation, and come right back. We could be together. Mrs. Lewis was opposed it as always, but I think Uncle Jerry was starting to have second thoughts. They were finally starting to see past his name and notice what kind person Justin really was.

On the day of their departure, there was a great farewell party in honor of Juliet, who had easily found her way into all of our hearts. When she was through accepting gifts and hugs from the neighbors, I walked her and Justin to their taxi.

"I couldn't think of a good gift," I said. "So here." I handed my necklace to Juliet.

"Isn't this yours?" she asked, examining it. By instinct, I reached up to my neck where the pendant should have been but only touched bare skin. I had worn that necklace everyday since who-knows-when. Leave it to Juliet to notice the small details even I forget.

"It was my mother's necklace actually," I explained. "When I was seven, I was rummaging around Mom's jewelry box when I found this on the bottom. She said my dad had given it to her so she refuses to wear it. I thought it was too beautiful of a necklace to leave in a box and collect dust, so I asked her if I could have it and she agreed."

"It's beautiful! I couldn't take this." Juliet stuck the necklace back to me.

I shoved it back. "No, you must."

"But this looks like it is worth so much!" It was true. The necklace pendant was an intricate blown glass with a purple diamond the size of a blueberry in the center. "And if it is your mom's, it has sentimental value. I can't take it."

"Juliet, please." I pushed it towards her one last time. "It's the least I could do. I'm giving my most prized possession to my greatest friend."

She sighed in gratitude and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Alex. For everything."

We pulled apart and she got into the waiting cab. I turned towards Justin. "As for you, mister, you better hurry back. I'll be waiting for you."

"I'm just dropping Juliet off, having dinner with the padre, and I'll be back tomorrow," he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise. And to show it…" Justin reached back and lifted his necklace off and replaced it on my glass necklace's original spot around my neck. The key to Sam's room lay right where the diamond glass used to. "Keep this safe while I'm gone, won't you?"

The cab driver impatiently honked his horn at us. I heard Juliet scolding the driver, "Oh, like you've never given a cheesy goodbye before!" Gotta love that girl.

"You better go, before the driver bursts a cow," I said.

"I'll miss you and your strange expressions." Justin leaned down and gave me one short, sweet kiss before going into the taxi. The driver took off the second Justin shut the door and I waved at the two of them through the back window until they disappeared from Waverly.

He'll be back tomorrow, and then he'll be all mine. Forever.

[insert dramatic pause here]

Or so I thought.

--::--

Justin was supposed to have returned back to New York by now. He was supposed to join us for dinner. It's 9:30 pm.

So where the heck was he?

"Alex?" I turned from my waiting spot on the patch of soil where the magnolia tree used to stand to see Max walking towards me. "Come inside," he said. "Justin's not coming."

"But he said…" I argued.

"I know. I know." I let my cousin take my hand and drag me in through the front door. When we stepped inside, all eyes turned to us with anticipation. Realizing it was just Max and I, and not Justin, they sighed and went back to whatever they were doing.

This isn't like him. He's not the type to stand us all up. He _promised_. I think Mrs. Lewis had a look of I-told-you-so, but she was nice enough not to say it out loud.

Zeke's phone rang and we all jumped. "It's Justin!" he said excitedly before answering. But the way his face fell as he listened to the call made what was left of my hopes fall and shatter. I knew it before he said it: Justin isn't coming back.

"They got to Tampa," Zeke announced to us after his call ended. "Let's just say when Mr. Robins heard what Justin did, he was outraged. He couldn't believe Justin gave up Juliet and chose a Russo. And he isn't letting Justin out of his sight, so Justin has no chance to board a plane and come back. Like, we're talking Mr. Robins using his bulky body guards and everything."

Harper came over and wrapped an arm around me. I rested my head against hers. I didn't want to hear anymore, but Zeke continued. "Mr. Robins is forcing Justin and Juliet to get married on the planned date. Their wedding is on Valentine's Day."

This time, I didn't care if I was crying in public. The tears came and I welcomed them.

--::--

It was now 11 pm.

I sat on my bed with my head against the wall. I knew there was no one on the other side, but I tapped three times anyways.

No goodnight knocks back. Only silence.

The first time the tapping-on-wall tradition began was way back in chapter three. Back then, everything was so simple. Justin was just the hot, older guy I had a crush on and none of this marriage thing was of an issue. How long ago that seemed.

I heard the muffled voices of Zeke and Papa Stu. Since Juliet was gone, the two of them had taken to hanging in the study again.

"…any news of Justin?" Papa Stu asked.

"No. Mr. Robins had confiscated his phone, too," Zeke replied.

"Who does Sam think Justin is, a little kid? He's turning 24 at the end of the month for crying out loud."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You actually want Justin to come back to Alex? I thought you and Mrs. Lewis were against it this whole time."

"I was against their relationship because Justin was engaged. But now that they've worked it out, there's nothing wrong with Justin and Alex's relationship. Except for their six-year age difference but who marries within ten years anymore?"

"Wow, Papa Stu, I never expected you to go against Mr. Robins's orders."

"I just feel horrible for Alex. Imagine how she must be feeling…"

I slid under the covers and scrunched my body into a ball. Stupid Sam, I _hate_ him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him. I can't believe I was starting to pity him the other day. Just because he didn't get his happily ever after doesn't mean he needs to take it away from me, too. What an inconsiderate douche-bag! Urgg!

I was like _New Moon_ Bella all over again.

Life sucks and then you die.

[insert the most horrible, pointless, heartbreaking, emo, painful, worst week of my life here]

But if life gets spontaneously better, you live again.

--::--

**Hmm...maybe this ending is even worse than the previous one... my bad :) ****So yeah, here's another short chapter, which combined with ch. 13, is like the equivalent of a nice long chapter. And now I have to ask: who hates me now? (Come on, raise your hands.) I know, I know, but did you read the last sentence?**


	15. February 14

**Okay, here's an update real quick for V-day. This chapter is dedicated to Dimitri's-Little-Sister-Jackie and Ria-Dancer Girl. Thanks for reading, be my valentine? (in a non-creeper way of course.)**

--::--

Sometime around now, moving back to Paris with my mom sounded like a good option to me. Justin wasn't coming back and I couldn't stand being in a house that bears so many memories of him. Even though it would inevitably create problems with disobeying my mother's instructions, I think I would be leaving the bigger problems behind.

_Mom,_

_So I didn't listen to you. I fell in love with Justin despite the warnings from you, Uncle Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, or Papa Stu. Even after I found out he was already engaged, I still loved him._

_The funny thing is: things were actually starting to work out before it went all wrong. Justin and Juliet weren't going to get married anymore! Juliet said she wanted us to be together. They were going back to Florida to announce it to Justin's dad. It was supposed to be the happy ending, you know?_

_But Sam Robins isn't letting Justin come back. He's forcing Justin and Juliet to get married. And I'm devastated._

_I think Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa are worried sick. I've lost weight and I have bags under my eyes. They say I am becoming old. Like you! Just kidding. :)_

_Can I come back to Paris? I know, I know, what about college? But honestly, I can't focus at all with this hole in my chest._

_Oh and I hope the art convention thing went well._

_Miss you, love you,  
Alex_

Possibly the only reason to stay, though, was Harper and Max. They came up to me one day when I was in a particularly bad mood.

"Alex, you know we love you, right?" Max said.

"And even if Justin never escapes the horrible grasp of his father, even if he never gets the chance to come back and love you properly, know that we'll be here for you," Harper said.

I gave them both hugs in thanks. Max was in one of those ages where he has crazy growth spurts. If you watched him carefully, you could probably literally see him shooting upwards. Max was almost the height of Justin now. When I hugged him, it was almost like hugging Justin. Almost.

Not quite the same, but good enough for now.

--::--

I had more talking dreams nowadays. It was different from the first since I was shouting and calling Sam mean names more and more often. The weird part is that Sam just lets me yell at him, like he was expecting that of me, like he knew he deserved it.

Although two members of the Finding May Squad were gone (possibly permanently), and we basically already called it quits, I started researching again. I promised Juliet I would find May Rivera. And I, unlike some people, keep my promises.

Since Justin left me his key, I could open Sam's room any time I wanted. Sometimes Zeke and I would look for any signs of May, but we already flipped through everything in that room. Sometimes I would go in there by myself, just to hold on to the little pieces I had left of Justin.

"It's just you and me, May," I spoke to the picture on one of my nostalgic days. I was sitting on the old bed hugging my knees, feeling less whole than usual.

"Oh Alex."

For a second, I thought I had gone crazy and was imagining the picture speaking to me. Then I realized it was only Mrs. Lewis, who had found my open door and come inside Sam's room.

"Hi, Mrs. Lewis," I said.

"Hello sweetie." She sat down besides me and gazed at the huge portrait alongside me. "Sam and May, those were the good old days. They were the power couple if I ever saw one. Just like Romeo and Juliet."

"How so?"

"Well…they were forbidden lovers."

A sudden idea occurred to me. "Mrs. Lewis, do _you_ know where May is?"

When she didn't answer right away, I knew that she did. Funny how we always take silence as a yes.

"Can you tell me where she is?" I asked. "Please?"

"For one thing, I promised May I would never reveal her secret," Mrs. Lewis said. "And besides, I think when the time comes, you will figure it out."

"How will I do that?"

"Trust me, you've known May all along."

It was one of those ambiguous, fortune cookie sayings that old people were stereotyped to say. It drove me nuts.

"I know you're bummed about Justin," she said, running her hand through my hair which felt so soothing, "but it's for the best. You can't be with Justin."

"Isn't today's time and age past decade-old feuds?"

"This isn't about the hatred between the Russo's and the Robins. In fact, I think your generation is tearing the adversity down. What I'm worried about is…" she sighed. "You two simply can't be together."

"Yeah. That's what everyone says."

--::--

It's Valentine's Day. Oh the irony.

Mrs. Finkle had taken the liberty of decorating the whole house for the holiday. Fresh flowers sit in the normally empty vases and everything was given a pink and red makeover. Uncle Jerry and Mr. Finkle were embarrassed to give their wives their gifts. Basically, a normal Valentine's Day.

Except for the fact that Justin gets married today. And no one seemed to forget it.

When I first walked downstairs that morning, everyone hushed. At first, I though they were talking behind my back. Then I realized they must be talking about Justin. As the day progressed, I noticed how everyone was purposely not mentioning Justin in an attempt to make my life easier, yet I still get that stab to the stomach during their many obvious fumbles.

"It's Valentine's Day already! February sure flew past. Pretty soon it will be Jus…I mean, soon it will be just March. Yeah. That's what I said."

"The house seems so empty without Ju…Juliet. Without Juliet. Not the other person."

"If it's February 14th, that means Mr. Robins has allowed us to live here an extra month and a half. Justin sure…uh…um…_Just in_ time for spring, eh?"

"Pssssst. Why aren't we saying you-know-who's name?" (Yes, that was Max.)

But I have to give them credit for trying.

After dinner, Harper delivered chocolates to everyone. "A little something to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day!"

Mrs. Finkle gave her a hard look. "Harper!"

"What? I only said 'Valentine's Day', I didn't mention Justin!"

Everyone gasped and looked at me, as if they were expecting me to explode.

"Well now you did," Mrs. Finkle said quietly.

I popped a chocolate into my mouth and smiled. "Seriously guys, I'm fine."

But I wasn't, and they could see that.

"Don't you worry, sunshine," Mrs. Finkle was saying again. "You're so pretty, you'll get a new guy pronto. As a matter of fact, why don't I introduce you to a nephew of mine? What's his name? Fred? Frank?"

"Phil," Mr. Finkle corrected. "And he's only single because he has the biggest nose in all of New York. Don't you remember? His friends call him Cyrano."

Mrs. Finkle grimaced in memory. "So maybe not Phil. Oh I know! My first cousin Sanders is a great guy. He's handsome and athletic and smart and—"

"Gay," Mr. Finkle interrupted her. "Sanders went gay remember? He came out last time at your family reunion."

"Oh yeah. Let's see…how about Riley? He's the son of a close friend of mine," Mrs. Finkle suggested again.

"Mom," Harper injected. "Riley is 15 years old."

Everyone laughed. It even got a chuckle out of me. "Thanks Mrs. Finkle, but I think I'll manage."

That night, everyone settled in the living room to watch TV. I snuck outside and sat on the patch of soil where the magnolia tree used to be. I don't know if I was waiting or simply enjoying the weather, but I wasn't alone for long. I heard footsteps and then Zeke sat down besides me.

"He's not coming back, Alex," he said. "Unless he's developed some super ninja skills I am not aware of."

"I know."

"It's not like he wants to be stuck in Florida and forced into marriage. But that's literally what he's going through. You know that if he had his way, he would be with you in an instant."

"I know."

"He loves you, but he isn't coming back."

"_I know_. You're right."

"So why are you out here?"

"I'm wishing you're wrong."

Then guess what happened? You'll never believe…

[insert car honk here]

Justin came back.

Zeke and I were shocked speechless. Here was Justin, in _Waverly_, when he should be kissing the bride in some fancy church down in Florida. My happy tank sprang full again and I felt a little light-headed by its jumping from zero to ten billion in the course of two seconds. If I go through any more drastic mood changes, I might get ill, but who cares? Justin was back, after all.

He stepped out of the cab, took out his suitcase, and smiled at us. It took me another second to realize I was still sitting on the ground. I sprang to my feet and ran to Justin, jumping up into his open arms. He picked me up and spun me around. Dramatically beautiful background music played. It was the cliché reunion every girl dreams of.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I breathed out into his neck.

"I promised I would come back, didn't I?" He twirled me around again making me cling to him for dear life. This was the last time I ever let Justin go. Who knows if he'll ever come back again?

"Dude, what happened?" Zeke asked. "We thought you were a goner."

Justin set me down but I still kept my arms wrapped securely around his waist. "Dad was keeping me under watch at all times. It was only with Juliet's help did Dad get distracted and I managed to escape. And let me tell you, it was not easy. Long story short, the green belt in karate and doing track in high school finally paid off. Only I think I hurt myself more when trying to hurt the guard. I might have broken hand when I punched that hulk."

I took his bruised hand tenderly in mine and led him inside.

"So Mr. Robins knows you're here?" Zeke asked, terrified for his friend and his job.

"I'm pretty sure he figured it out. But there is no way I'm ever leaving again, even if Dad comes up here himself."

--::--

You wouldn't believe the sight when Zeke and I walked back inside with Justin. It was a split second of utter silence and then a huge roar of cheers. Even Papa Stu and Mrs. Lewis, the two people most against my relationship with Justin, were smiling bright-eyed at his return. Justin got hugs, pats on the back, and one threat from Uncle Jerry saying, "Don't you ever hurt my niece like that again!"

That night, I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face. And when 11came around, Justin knocked and I tapped back. Like clockwork.

--::--

_Mom,_

_Never mind what I said in my earlier email. I take it back._

_Love you, miss you,_

_Alex_

--::--

[insert the loveliest, greatest, happiest, most wonderful, most awesome, most romantic week ever here]

"Maybe we need to work on our PDA," I said. I was currently sitting on Justin's lap as we watched a movie on his laptop on his bed.

"What's wrong?" He snaked his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"My classmates are starting to get suspicious." I giggled at the thought of shocked/jealous/slightly disgusted face of Gigi and Nelly when they caught sight of Justin and I holding hands.

"There is nothing wrong with our relationship. I'm not engaged anymore."

"Yeah, but there's the small fact that you're my teacher."

"This is college, Alex, not high school. Student/teacher relationships are completely legal and normal."

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe not…All I'm saying is you're 18."

"And you're 23."

"About to be 24, thank you very much! My birthday is coming up."

"God, you're so _old_."

He shoved me playfully and I elbowed him back.

The two main characters in the movie were currently sucking each other's face off. I always pulled the awkwardly-looking-around-the-room card whenever I watch make-out scenes with my friends or family. But when I watching it with Justin while I'm half on top of him and he's attempting to create the biggest hickey on neck…well then it gets real embarrassing.

"I don't know why there is _always_ some intense kissing scene it the movies," I said. "I thought this was an action movie."

"They just want to piss off people like you."

I tried to give him an eye roll, but since his head was still buried in my neck, I found that rather difficult.

"Are you finished?" I shrieked when he suddenly bit down on my skin.

He laughed and pulled back. Through my reflection in the small mirror on his wall, I could see the giant bruise on my collar bone. That will be fun to cover up.

"What do people give 'love bites' anyways?" I asked, putting air quotes around the phrase. "It makes it seem like you're trying to eat the other person for lunch. It's, like, cannibalism."

"Again, we just want to piss off people like you."

I turned around and opened my mouth to argue back when he caught me by surprise and kissed me hard. See, this happens a lot. We bicker jokingly, he kisses me, I forget everything and forgive him, even if I wasn't really mad to begin with. But it works the other way around too. So basically, we both had each other wrapped around our fingers. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

After the movie, we headed downstairs hand in hand. Ever since Justin returned, I don't think I've left his side. We're attached to the hip and I like it that way. Everyone else thinks we're darn adorable and Uncle Jerry and Papa Stu finally gave us their blessing. Not that we weren't sneaking around before that…

It wasn't that I wanted to go against them, it just happened.

However, the two people I avoid nowadays are Mrs. Lewis and my mom. I conveniently left out the part about me leaping into Justin's arms in my latest email to Mom. The less she knows, the better. As for Mrs. Lewis, Justin and I tend to drop our couple-y acts when she is around. I still don't understand her cryptic memo about how we shouldn't be together. And I'm kind of mad she won't tell us where May is.

What do you know, there's Mrs. Lewis right now sitting at the table as Justin and I walk in. We let go of our hands, but she already saw.

"I see you won't listen to me," she said.

"We would if you just told us _why_," I replied.

"Mrs. Lewis," Justin said, "Can you please tell us May's story?"

She looked up at him with a distasteful glance. "Would you still want to hear it, if it changes your views on your father?"

"I know Dad made a mistake, I know he left May, but he is trying to fix it now."

"Too late." Mrs. Lewis shook her head. "Nearly 20 years too late. But that's expected of a Robins."

Justin huffed. "I don't want to hear it if you're going to be biased." He walked off into the kitchen.

Mrs. Lewis looked at me expectantly. "Are you going?"

"Going where?" I asked.

"To comfort him. Justin is offended that I insulted his father. Anyways, I thought you went with him everywhere."

"No, I want to hear the story!"

Mrs. Lewis laughed. "I told you, Alex. I promised May I wouldn't tell. But you're so close, if you just think a little more, I'm sure you will figure it out yourself."

Goshdarnit, that lady is impossible.

--::--

**Next chapter: Justin's birthday! But I need your input...would a sex scene completely gross you guys out?**

**Oh and of February 14, 4:27 pm, this story has 116 reviews. No big deal. It's not like this is my first story to hit 100 or anything...oh wait :)**


	16. Interrobang

**This chapter is dedicated to mirage888 and Annabeth16Chase. Hopefully you'll still say nice things after you read this :) You've been warned.**

"Justin? What are you doing?" I walked outside to meet him. It was nine in the morning and he's been mysteriously gone the whole morning. He had just pulled into the driveway. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I went to buy this." Motioning for me to follow, he walked back to the trunk of his car and pulled out a small plant. On closer inspection, I realized it was a young tree. A _magnolia_ tree.

I gasped in joy. "Oh my god, thank you!"

"I know how much that old tree meant to you. So I figured it was about time we got a replacement."

Now honestly, is he not the sweetest?

We spent the morning plowing the patch of soil in front of the house, then planting the tree. Once we made sure the trunk wasn't tilted or anything, we stepped back in admiration.

"It's small now," Justin said. "But give it a year or two and it will be just as big as the original."

I stared at the little tree and smiled. This was the single cutest thing anyone has ever done for me. The first tree went down and my world soon fell apart. Now a tree is back and my life is picture perfect. (Symbolism, perhaps?)

"Justin…"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a bad omen?"

He sighed. "Have you been listening to Papa Stu again?"

"No, it's just…I've been thinking a lot lately. I mean, May ultimately tore the Robins family apart. She caused your dad to lose everything: his job, his honor, his family. I don't want to end up doing the same."

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Nothing is going to happen."

"You won't leave, right? You won't ever go away again?" Sudden insecurity rushed over me. All the lonely nights and devastated emotions left a shadow in my heart, their echoes still easily felt.

"Alex, we've already gone through this. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying in New York to teach at NYU and if that doesn't work out, I'll work at Mrs. Finkle's Make-a-Plate Shop."

"But your dad."

"I'm sorry that my dad doesn't trust me enough to make my own decisions. I'm sorry he is playing the enemy here. But if that's the way things are, so be it."

"Okay. You know what, you're right. Whatever we do, we _can't _follow your dad and May's footsteps."

I latched myself onto his arm. Tight. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Dad won't split us," Justin repeated. Yet still I was doubtful. Can I really risk falling for him all over again if he could be gone tomorrow? Nah. Better not think about it.

"Come on, let's go inside." I started pulling him back towards the door when he stopped abruptly.

"Let's get married."

[insert quadruple take here]

Turning around, I found him standing with his hands in his pockets, as if he hadn't just proposed to me. "What?!" I screamed.

"Well if we get married," he said, "Dad certainly won't find the heart to break us apart."

How did that boy's mind work? It was a great plan, it was a simple plan, and it was a stupid plan. It was the single most _unromantic_ thing I've ever witnessed.

I put my hands on my hips. "Is that how people propose nowadays?"

Justin shrugged. "I don't know. It's how I propose."

"Dork." I laughed and started walking inside again.

"Wait, so is that a yes?" he called after me.

I just smirked and stepped back into the living room. What he doesn't know is that although this wasn't the on-one-knee proposal fantasy I always dreamed of, my heart was still racing with joy as we speak.

--::--

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JUSTINNNN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Personally, I think our loud (out of tune) chorus of "Happy Birthday" was loud enough to wake up all of Waverly. Heck, it was loud enough to wake up all of lower New York City.

It was only a small dinner party, just us neighbors. Mrs. Lewis baked the best cake for the celebration: triple chocolate mousse. Everyone got presents for Justin; then a hilarious game of slightly drunken charades ensued. (In my defense, my 'turkey getting electrocuted' impression was fabulous. They weren't smart enough to figure it out.)

A few hours later, Justin and I were standing out on our balconies, long after everyone else had gone to sleep. "So how does it feel to be twenty-four, old man?" I asked, punching his arm.

"Gnarly." Justin's face was still slightly red from the beer he drank. Mr. Finkle had bought a bit too many cans of beer for the party, but they ended up drinking it all anyways. Harper, Max, and I almost got away with drinking some too, if it wasn't for Aunt Theresa whose eyes were sharp as a hawk, even when she was a little intoxicated.

"I like Zeke when he's drunk," I said, recalling Zeke's wild manner that was completely opposite of his usual anxious behavior.

"We used to party hard back in college," Justin said. "He always passed out before the third cup, though."

I glanced back at Zeke's closed bedroom door. "Some things never change."

"I'm kind of regretting letting your uncle talk me into that final glass of wine, though," Justin admitted, scratching his neck nervously. "I do have to teach tomorrow."

"Seriously, you could teach us shit and we wouldn't know better," I stated.

"I never asked you this, but why is it that you openly cuss but keep to phrases like 'goshdarnit' and 'burst a cow'?" Justin asked.

"Mom doesn't like profanity," I shrugged. "She _bursts a cow_ every time I let the f-bomb drop so _goshdarnit _has become second nature to say."

"Well your mom is right, it's not very ladylike."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Me? Ladylike?"

We both burst out laughing.

[insert meaningful staring into each other's eyes here]

"Oh yeah…" I suddenly remembered something. "I didn't give you your birthday present yet."

"Alex, you know you didn't have to get me any—"

"_Yes_."

"…what?"

I smiled and repeated, "_Yes_."

He still looked confused as ever.

I sighed. What a stupid boy. "_Yes_. Yes, I'll marry you."

He was shocked. His face was pale and emotionless. For a second, I thought maybe he didn't want to marry me after all. Maybe he was only kidding about the proposal. Maybe this wasn't the greatest birthday gift as I thought it would be. But then he broke into a enormous smile and all my doubts were over. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But only so you don't leave me again. Not because I love you or anything."

…so maybe subtlety wasn't my highest point.

"Did you just say you love me?" he asked, his smile threatening to fall off his face it was so huge.

"No," I blushed. "I said I _didn't_ love you. Obviously."

Yet he brought his hand under my chin and he was suddenly a lot closer than I thought he was. He captured my lips with his in a heavenly bliss. I didn't want it to stop, like, ever.

"Oh, but I don't have a ring," he said, randomly breaking our kiss.

I groaned, but dug the small object from my jeans pocket. "Don't worry, I have that covered. This was Aunt Theresa's grandmother's wedding ring. When Uncle Jerry bought her a new engagement ring, well, she never got to use her grandmother's. So she gave it to me." I showed him the beautiful diamond ring with the jade band, unlike the traditional silver one.

"Well, I feel like a cheapo now," Justin said, before sliding the ring onto my finger. "I could get you another ring. The proposal was kind of impromptu, you know. And besides, I thought you weren't taking me seriously."

"I am, don't worry. Now where were we?" I put my hands up to his hair and pulled him back down to me. I wasn't quite done with him yet. As the minutes passed, we continued attacking each other with our tongues over the banister that separated us. I was growing impatient. Out of nowhere, Justin wrapped his arms tightly around my back and lifted me up and over the banister until I was over on his side. Naturally, I brought my legs around his waist and straightened my back, making me taller than him for once.

[insert … here]

I never anticipated on going that far. We were only supposed to make out for a long time and then return to our rooms grinning like fools and then he would knock goodnight and I would tap back. That's it. At least that's how I imagined it. We weren't supposed to be making out on Justin's bed, our bodies getting hotter and hotter, and on the brink of going overboard.

"I'm sorry," Justin said unexpectedly. "Am I going too fast? I'll...I'll stop."

Yes. That would be good. That would be smart. Go back to your own room before something bad happens. That's the _right_ thing to do. But, pssh, I was though with doing the right thing. Screw that. (Pun definitely intended.)

"No. Don't stop." And he didn't.

The only other time I had crossed over the banister between our balconies into his room was to deliver Justin his ointment for his cut months ago. Now, as I lay down against Justin's bare, sleeping chest, the scar on his arm reminded me of back then. We were simply talking and enjoying each other's company. Then Papa Stu and Zeke came in and caught us, as if we were committing such wrongs by talking. I wonder what if they saw what we were doing now?

This trip over the banister seemed a lot less innocent in comparison...

--::--

The next day, Harper knew something was up. No one else picked anything up though, not Aunt Theresa, not Mrs. Lewis, not Zeke, not Papa Stu, not even Max the love expert. But Harper knew. Best friend vibe, I guess.

I was never comfortable sharing personal events (and this I considered very personal), yet Harper wheedled it out of me sooner or later.

"Oh my god," she said after I had finished retelling the story to her after classes that day. What was humorous was what she said next: "Did you use protection?"

Oh Harper. Of course that would be the your first concern.

"Relax, Mom," I joked. "No really. We're not stupid. I'm not becoming a mom at 18."

And now _you_ are probably thinking this is going to be one of those stories where the condom breaks or something and I get pregnant after just one time. You're probably thinking 'Oh boy, here we go again. Another pregnant teenager story.' But guess what? You're wrong! This isn't one of those stories. You'll be glad to know that I had my first child when I was 25 and married, thank you very much.

Back to the story: After Harper got over the fact that her best friend actually had *gasp* sex, and was now *double gasp* _engaged_, we walked into the kitchen for a snack and to start on our homework like any other day. No biggie.

But just as we stepped into the kitchen, we walked right out again. There was a man sitting at the counter with Aunt Theresa and Mrs. Finkle. And we had no stinkin clue who the heck he was.

"Maybe it's the lawyer," Harper guessed. "Or maybe he's a childhood friend that they met on the streets."

I peeked back inside. The man was about the same age as Aunt Theresa and Mrs. Finkle, being a classmate or a friend was likely, but he had an air of familiarity. "Why don't we just go back in there and see for ourselves?"

"I don't know, Alex," Harper said uneasily. "That guy is setting off my bad-guy radar."

I was about to retort something about Harper's faulty radar when Mrs. Finkle walked out of the kitchen. "Oh hi, girls!"

"Mom!" Harper cried. "Who is that man in there?"

"Oh that's…that's…" Mrs. Finkle trailed off. "Actually, I don't know. He hasn't told us his name yet. Theresa and I bumped into him on our way back from the grocery store. He got his wallet stolen and he happens to live in Waverly, so we decided to help him and take him with us in our taxi."

"Wait, he lives in Waverly?" I asked, peering at the stranger again. "How come we've never seen him before?"

"He says he's visiting his son," Mrs. Finkle answered. "When we asked which house he lived in, he didn't say anything and just asked if he could come inside Magnolia House."

Aunt Theresa had just poured him a glass of coffee and they were talking. _Who was he?_

"What's going on?" Mr. Finkle, Uncle Jerry, and Papa Stu walked over to us.

"There's a strange man in there!" Harper said. "But don't look all at once! _He might get suspicious!_"

"Who might get suspicious?" Mrs. Lewis now joined us from her walk in the garden. We were all gathered around the corner of the kitchen entrance, probably looking real weird from a third party.

"Um…what are you all doing?" Now Justin, Zeke, and Max walked downstairs. Not wanting to alert the stranger's attention, we all waved the three of them over urgently.

"There's someone in there," I whispered. "And instead of going inside to see who it is, we're all crowding around here like idiots!"

Zeke shook his head at us and walked around the corner and into the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Russo. Who is your guest…MR. ROBINS?!"

[insert infinite amount of interrobangs here]

Justin and rushed into the kitchen, Papa Stu right behind him. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

The rest of us started walking towards the kitchen as well when Mrs. Lewis grabbed my arm. "No, Alex. You kids go to your rooms."

I gave Harper and Max a look. "But we want to meet Sam."

Mrs. Lewis shook her head. "I'm about to shout some very mean names at him and I would prefer if you guys didn't hear it."

Somehow, I knew that wasn't the whole answer, but I dragged Harper and Max away and into Harper's room which was the closest.

"Why do you think Sam is here?" Max asked.

"Probably to recapture Justin," Harper said. "And kick us out of his house once and for all since Zeke has been lenient about it."

I shook my head. "It won't work. Justin won't go, he promised me."

But Harper and Max just looked at me with a sorry expression. Like they pitied me. Like they already knew Justin would leave. Like he was already practically gone.

--::--

We didn't see Sam, Justin, Zeke, or Papa Stu the rest of the day. What was going on? Is life always going to be like this? Every time I'm happy, something just has to come and ruin it?

I was heading upstairs for the night when Justin ran out of the office and stopped me. "Alex! I need the key!"

"What key?"

"The one around your neck."

I only then remembered that I never gave back the key necklace to Justin. It was still around my neck like he said. I guess Sam would need to unlock his room now that he's back and everything. Taking the chain off of my neck, I handed it to Justin.

"Thanks." He rushed back to the study (where I'm guessing his dad was) then turned back to me. "Don't stay upstairs. Just grab your stuff and bunk with Harper or whatever you did when you were avoiding me that one time when Juliet came. Dad is really mad at you right now, so don't let him see you."

"Justin!" a voice bellowed from the study.

Justin gave me one last apologetic glance before running back inside. I did as he was told and brought my pajamas and toothbrush downstairs. As I walked past the open study door, I saw one little glimpse of Sam as he scolded Justin, Zeke, and Papa Stu. The older version of Sam was a lot different from the younger one I see in my dreams.

"Justin Robins, you are getting on a plane with me tomorrow back to Florida whether you like it or not. I don't care about your little Russo girlfriend," Sam said.

Ouch. _Fiancé_, actually. I turned my ring so the diamond was facing my palm and closed my fist around it. What would happen if Sam found out?

"Dad, no," Justin argued. I stayed in my spot, one foot lifted about to go down the stairs, straining to hear what he had to say. "How many times do I have to say it, I'm not going. I'm staying here with Alex."

"Sam. Alex is a nice girl," Papa Stu tried to help.

"I don't care if she is an angel," Sam bellowed. "You have a future and a life, Justin. You can't throw it all away for one girl."

It was like another sucker punch to the stomach. Was I really making Justin throw away everything?

"Mr. Robins, maybe if you just met Alex," Zeke said. "She looks just like M—"

"No more about this Alex! Justin and Zeke, you two are coming on the plane with me tomorrow and that's final. It's unacceptable enough that I to come here myself to fetch you, I think it's gone too far."

"Dad," Justin's voice was soft, to the point of begging. "I thought you of all people would understand how I feel right now. Didn't you leave your family for May?"

I shut my eyes in frustration. What was Justin thinking? Why would he mention May? Did he want to be murdered?

Sam paused before speaking. "Yes. Of course I know how you feel. That's why I'm trying to help you not make the mistakes I did… But fine, if you want to be with Alex, then go."

Hope raised its head inside me. I held my breath. There's a catch. I know there's a catch. There is always a catch.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "If you want to follow my footsteps, then I'm afraid I'll have to disown you like my father did."

Hope dropped down again and gave up.

--::--

**Don't kill me. I know, I know, they _just_ got together! Just hold your horses, I know where this is going. The proposal and Sam's surprise entrance are just plot twists in the master plan, you'll see.**

**And if you were wondering, an interrobang is the punctuation symbol that looks like a combination of a question mark and an exclamation point, and it means just that.**

**Chapter 17 hopefully up on Sunday. Saturday if I feel superb.**


	17. Here To Stay

**This chapter is dedicated to PinkJelly and koolkat95 :D**

"Here's your sandwich." I lifelessly dropped the sandwich tray onto the man's table and walked off.

"Here's your soda." I pushed the glass of coke towards the little kid, not bothering that I just sloshed half of it all over his shirt.

"Thank you for coming to the Sub Station," I called monotonously at the leaving customers. "May your life not suck like mine."

"Alex, honey," Aunt Theresa ushered me aside. "Why don't you take the shift off? You are kind of scaring the customers."

I shrugged, then took off my apron and walked back inside the house.

Needless to say, I was in a bad mood today. It was raining like crazy outside. The pouring rain was so constant and hard, I was slightly worried it might drown the new magnolia tree. I guess the sky was crying for me then. And why was I so blue in the first place? They were going to leave today, that's why. Sam was going to take Justin away from me.

_You_ are probably thinking I'll pull another one of my rare self-sacrificing deeds and let Justin go, because getting disowned isn't worth a silly little girl like me. But I'm Alex Russo. I've already done my 'right thing' act of the year. And there is no way in hell I'm letting Justin go. He left me once already. He can't leave again.

I just need to figure out _how_.

--::--

The taxi drove into Waverly and Sam was in the car the moment it pulled up, suitcase in hand, ready to board that plane back to Florida. With no choice, Zeke reluctantly followed his boss into the cab as well. They were talking about selling Justin's car and buying him a new one back in Tampa, since shipping it would be such a hassle for rich folks like them. Justin, on the other hand, stood in the downpour, not getting in the car, yet not coming back inside either. Half and half. Undecided.

Everyone else was at the front door. Waiting. Desperately waiting.

"Now why is it that Magnolia House has been calm and peaceful for about two decades, then Alex shows up and it's become the next soap opera?" Mr. Finkle asked.

I stared at the unmoving back of Justin afraid that if I blink, he'll disappear. "Who knows?"

"Get in the car, son," Sam said loudly.

[insert drum roll here]

Justin made his final decision. He straightened his back and looked straight at his father. "I'm not going. I'm staying and living here with Alex. When you decide to collect the house after all, then I'll move out with her. I will help all of the people living here find a new place, since you're too heartless to care. So go ahead. Pretend I'm not your son. I'd rather be here anyways."

Oh snap.

Sam stared at Justin for a beat, then slammed the door shut and the echo rang through the rain drops. The end.

But then Sam rolled down the window again and gave his son one last chance. "It doesn't have to be like this, Justin."

Yes, please, don't do this Justin. Don't ruin your life. I racked my brain for a way to fix this, for anyway to summon another plot twist.

Justin, on the other hand, ignored this last lifeline. "Tell me dad. When you left your house with May, wasn't it pouring like this too?"

[insert gears turning here]

_That_ struck me with an idea.

"Wait!" I ran out into the rain, ignoring the calls from behind me. "Wait, don't go!"

Justin spun around and shot me warning looks but I ran passed him until I reached Sam in the car. "Mr. Robins," I said, "this isn't fair. You can't do this. How come you're allowed to love May but Justin isn't allowed to love me?"

Sam was looking at me completely and utterly awestruck. "_Mon Dieu! _You…you…how…who are you?"

I looked back at Justin, who had just caught on to my brilliant plan. It was quite the ingenious idea if I do say so myself. See, maybe we didn't find _May_, but we did have her spitting image right here. You get where I'm going?

Smiling because I knew it would work, I stuck out my hand and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Alex Russo."

Sam stared at me for a long time. Zeke and Justin sent each other nervous glances. I could just picture Harper and her mom freaking out over what was happening. The cab driver was impatiently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel—hey, isn't that the guy from last time, the one Juliet yelled at?

It started in Sam's eyes. I could see his resolve changing little by little until he smiled and took my hand in his. "_You're_ Alex Russo? This is the girl you have been telling me of?" he looked at Zeke and Justin, who both nodded. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

Quicker than he got into the car, Sam jumped out of it. I smiled and took his hand. "Come on, Mr. Robins, let's go home."

I led the way back inside, leaving Justin and Zeke—and everyone else too—standing there speechless. Yeah, that's right. *brush off my shoulders* Unexpected, but it worked; that's how I roll. Please hold the applause.

--::--

"Wow, Justin. I never expected you to get yourself such a gorgeous girlfriend."

After we had dried ourselves from the cascading rain outside, Justin, Sam, and I sat in the study with a giant mug of hot chocolate each.

"Gee, thanks Dad," Justin said, putting his arm around me. "Nice to know you have faith in me." I laughed.

"Seriously, how did you find Alex?" Sam asked.

"I didn't. She lives right here."

"Ah." Sam nodded. "So it is God's will."

I shook my head. "No, it is May's will."

The mention of May caused Sam to choke on his hot chocolate.

"Mr. Robins, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he coughed out. "And please, call me Sam."

Well that's good, considering I've been referring to him as Sam for several months now. I smiled and turned to Justin. "I'm a first name basis with your dad."

Justin scrunched his face in mock horror. I punched his arm.

Sam laughed at the two of us. "Don't you guys remind me of myself when I was younger…"

Well one would assume so.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Justin said. "About May Rivera, we never found her. We tried. But how did you expect us to if we didn't have the last missing piece of information?"

"I knew you guys wouldn't be able to find her," Sam sighed. "It was just hopeful dreaming, and some busy work for Zeke to do. That boy always asks for more tasks."

"But what happened?" I asked. "How did you and May split? Where did she go? You can't give us the start of the story, draw us in, and then keep us hanging! I'm dying to know."

"Alright. It all started when Veronica found our house in Bordeaux," Sam explained. "She just shows up at my door one day, and what do you know? I have a son I never knew about!"

Justin seemed uneasy. "Did you…did you come back to us out of guilt alone?" I sensed the uncertainty and took Justin's hand in mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Of course not. Justin, I loved your mother. I really did, you have to believe that. And I loved you too. I still do. I came back because I knew it was the right thing for me to do. Also because May wouldn't let me stay otherwise."

"She kicked you out of your own house in Bordeaux?" I asked, remembering my dreams.

Sam nodded. "May was bent on me returning to Veronica ever since she found out about little Justin. So you have to understand: I didn't leave May. She forced me to go."

"Okay, so you went to live in Florida," I said. "Where did May go?"

"You think if I know, I would be asking a group of youngsters to figure it out for me?" Sam asked. "I have no idea where May is. The last I heard from her, she said she was heading back to New York. So I start my search here."

"Mrs. Lewis knows where she is," I blurted out. "She won't tell us though. She just says May isn't here anymore."

Sam considered this for a moment, then sighed again. "That's downright frustrating, isn't it? But if she won't tell you then she certainly won't tell me."

True that.

--::--

"I'm guessing the old man likes Alex?" Zeke said as Justin and I joined him on the living room couch later that night.

"Likes her? He _loves_ her," Justin said in exasperation. "He treats her like she's his own daughter. Heck, he probably likes her more than me. And I'm his own son."

I laughed at the truth of the statement.

Zeke shook his head. "I don't get Mr. Robins. One day he's yelling at me for just mentioning Alex's name, the next day he's yelling at me for not bringing Alex to meet him sooner."

"Oh boohoo. All that matters now, is that things are going to work our after all," I exclaimed. "And no one is going anywhere."

--::--

I have to admit, I _did_ become like the spoiled daughter Sam never had.

I jokingly complained one time that I needed new clothes and he nearly bought me an entire boutique. Max accidentally ate all my Lucky Charms one morning, so Sam took me out for a five-star breakfast in a hotel restaurant (I'm talking with a croissant and donut bar and everything). When he found out Justin and I were carpooling, he insisted on buying me my own car.

The sudden attention was overwhelming. It was new. It was nice.

"You know he's only treating you like you're a princess because you look just like May," Justin said on our drive to school. Although I did have a shiny new Prius in the garage—Harper, being Harper, was adamant about getting an environmentally friendly car—it was much easier to let Justin drive me.

"I know," I replied. "But who's complaining?"

"I think it's great that Sam likes Alex so much," Harper added from the back. "Looks like you will get that wedding after all."

I looked down at Aunt Theresa's ring. I was getting married, I thought happily.

[insert pause here]

_I was getting married!!_ Holy shit. I'm only 18, for crying out loud. What part of my subconscious auto-pilot was in charge when I agreed to this?

"We don't have to get married _now_," I said nervously, looking at Justin. "I mean the whole point of it was to keep you here. And now that you're here, well, mission accomplished…right?"

A look of hurt splashed across Justin's face. "So you don't want to marry me?"

"No, no, no!" I hurriedly fixed my mistake. "I do, I really do. Just not now. Can I at least cross the twenty-one-year mark before I walk down the aisle? I'm still waiting for those awesome parties, you know."

Justin smiled. Phew.

"Hey, doesn't the father usually walk the bride down?" Max asked.

I looked back at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Well then, who is going to walk _you_ down?"

Justin, Harper, and I looked at him with the same _duh! _expression written all over our faces. Silly boy. "My dad," "Jerry," "Sam," the three of said together.

Wait, what?

"Um, obviously you're going to ask your uncle," Justin stated matter-of-factly. "He is the most father-like person in your life. He has been there for you since the beginning. He would love to walk you down the aisle; in fact, it would be rude not to ask him."

"No, Sam will do it," Harper argued. "You said it yourself, Alex. He treats you like his daughter. He would gladly take the role of your father during the wedding. Even though he'll be giving you away to his son…"

I shot them all incredulous looks. "What are you talking about? This is my _wedding_. This is the biggest moment of a girl's life and I can only do it once. At least I better only do it once; we are never getting a divorce, do you hear me Justin Robins? Anyways, my wedding needs to be perfect and that means having my own father give me away. I've decided this back since I was a little girl. My plan is to pull a _Mamma Mia_ and find my dad for my wedding. That's how it's going to be. That's how it was always meant to be."

"But you don't even know who your father is," Justin stated.

"I'll ask my mom," I said. "And if she refuses to tell me, then I'll do what Sophie did. I know Mom's old friends, I have connections. I can track down my potential fathers and invite them all over for my wedding and see what the chaos brings. Maybe break out into ABBA song and dance while we're at it too."

"So you would rather have a stranger walk you down?" Max asked skeptically.

"He won't be a stranger. The minute I see him, I'll know. He's my dad."

--::--

Sam had surprised us when we got home that day. He took Justin and me out to the park a few blocks over, saying he wanted to show us something.

"Where are we heading?" Justin asked.

Looking ahead, I gasped at the sight. We were walking towards a long pathway covered with a canopy of trees. "The Lover's Pathway," I said.

Justin and Sam were equally shocked. "How do you know?"

"I…" I realized how strange this might sound. "I've been here in my dreams."

"The same one you have over and over?" Justin asked.

I proceeded to tell them of the dream I see every time I go to sleep, and how all these events are turning out to be true.

"How peculiar," Sam speculated. "So this dream of yours is actually like a collection of visions? Do you have any psychic in your blood? Maybe you're a little wizard?"

I laughed and pulled the two into the tunnel of trees.

"Hey wait a second," Justin said in sudden realization. "Why didn't we ever think of this? If all of your dreams are coming true, then can't you see where May is?"

I sighed. "Sadly, no. The dream doesn't follow May, it follows Sam."

"That's unfortunate," Sam agreed. "Looks like the only way we'll ever find her is if we actually _do _get a psychic."

I skipped ahead and stared up at the leaves. It was dark and shady in the Lover's Pathway, but the gaps in the leaves let random spots of light shine down, kind of like stars.

"Isn't this where you and May liked to go?" I asked.

Sam nodded and smiled in memory. "We came here all the time. It was routine, actually. Before we walked to the park, we would go eat at—"

"That little café!" I completed the sentence for him. "Oh my god! Where is that café? Can we go?"

"Sadly, again, the place closed down about 10 years ago."

I frowned. "How did May do it? I mean really. How did she manage to wipe away everything that could be linked to her? How did she erase everything?"

Justin shrugged. "It seems like she pulled an Edward Cullen on us."

--::--

**Whoa, Twilight references in two chapter endings? I'm crazy :)**

**So there you have it. We're done with the ups and the downs. This story will stay happy for a while.**


	18. Found At Last

**This chapter is dedicated to .BeautifulDreamer.x, xoSolxo, and Faith. Here's to you :)**

**Um...so this story only has 20 chapters. And this is Chapter 18. You can do the math. I know, I know, I was shocked too when I edited this. I didn't think this chapter was for a while, but apparently it is now. So here's a WARNING: enjoy the jalex fluff in the beginning of this chapter while you can. Soak it all up. Because the end of this chapter--let me tell you, it's the thing you've all been waiting for. Now read! (But read slowly. Let the story last.)**

**--::--**

"Okay, Alex, you're the artist. What's the plan?"

Justin, me, Harper, Max, Zeke, and Sam were standing in Justin's room wearing old clothes and each holding a paintbrush. Open paint cans of every color were on the newspaper covered floor. All the furniture was covered with old tarps and pushed to the center of the room in order to save it from definite destruction. Yes, it was painting time.

I rotated around the room, an idea starting to form. "Now, I can do whatever I want?"

Harper tried to warn him with her eyes and silently spoken words, but that girl was always horrible at mouthing words. Justin simply smiled, "Yes, you can go nuts. I'm just sick and tired of my boring white walls."

I smiled deviously. "Alright here's the plan. Justin, you take blue. Harper, you've got red. Max, you can have yellow. Zeke, you'll be in charge of green. Sam, you get purple. I will be using the black."

They all looked at me like I was insane. "What do you want us to do, paint a rainbow?" Zeke asked.

"No. You are going to go around and paint random blotches on all the walls. Leave no white spaces."

Justin's eyes widened. He looked like he was starting to have second thoughts.

"And go!" I screamed. Everyone picked up their assigned paint cans and ran around the room, messily slopping paint everywhere. It took a while, but they soon understood my point and it started being fun. See, "mess" carried to a certain level soon becomes "art". At least, that's what Mom always taught me.

Max and Sam were betting on whose color would cover the most area. Harper and Zeke were arguing over who got to the spot first and who should be allowed to paint it. I laughed and continued painting a large black ambiguous shape across the wall when I felt a cold liquid come in contact with my cheek. Turning around, I saw Justin holding out his dripping blue paintbrush and smiled guiltily.

"Hey Alex, you got some paint right there," he said, pointing to where he just painted on my cheek.

"You do too," I remarked.

Silly gullible boy. He bought it too easily. "Where?"

I dipped my paintbrush into the black paint and lobbed it onto Justin's face. "All over."

The paint dripped onto his shirt and shoulders until he looked like he was the victim of Nickelodeon's Slime Time gothic version. Everyone laughed at him. He wiped some excess black paint off his eyes then opened his arms and started walking to me. Uh oh.

"What are you doing?" I backed away quickly.

"Come here…"

I turned into a full-out sprint, but Justin caught up and wrapped his arms around me from behind, capturing me. I felt my back getting soaked from the paint and squealed at the coldness. He then stole Harper's brush and held it dangerously close to me. I pushed his hand away with my left hand while trying to free myself from his hold with my other. Meanwhile, Justin was struggling to keep me as close to him and as covered in paint as humanly possible.

"Justin!" I shrieked while everyone else doubled over in laughter. Somehow, the two of us toppled to the ground. And for some reason, we didn't care.

Soon enough, the walls were covered in the different colors. Sure enough, Justin and I were the ones like looked the messiest.

"Okay, okay, onto the next part!" I ordered. "Now take your brushes and splatter the paint on the walls."

We all dipped our brushes and flung the dripping paint on to the walls. Of course, I think more paint got on us than the actual wall, but the point got across. In the end, the new walls looked _awesome_.

Papa Stu laughed when he walked into the room. "Did you paint the walls with paintbrushes or with yourselves?"

--::--

_Alex,_

_Never mind? Never mind what? Are you or are you not with Justin? And please say no._

_You have to understand, I can't stress it enough, you CANNOT be with Justin Robins._

_I have already bought the plane tickets. I am coming over to New York during your spring break. It's about time I visited that brother of mine anyways, and time I took things in my own hands. I'm telling you, Alex. You better not be dating Justin._

_Love you, miss you,_

_Mom_

I was sitting on my bed, frustratingly hitting my laptop repeatedly with my mouse when Justin walked in holding a package.

"What have you been doing? I haven't seen you since dinner," he said, joining me on the bed.

"Well one, Mom still _completely_ supports us." I showed him the less-than-supportive email. "Then, I figured out that my father is just as impossible to find as May is. Arrggh."

Justin tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled encouragingly. "Did you just expect Google to tell you where they are?"

I sighed. "This is bugging me so much, though. We've been fussing over May ever since we got that envelope and I've been looking for Dad ever since I was old enough to realize I didn't have one. I want to _know_, goshdarnit."

[insert hmph!, blow hair out of my face here]

"Maybe this will cheer you up," Justin said, handing me the package he was carrying earlier. "It came in the mail just now. It's from Juliet."

"Juliet?" I tore open the brown paper with my name written in her perfect handwriting and opened the small cardboard box. Inside was…my necklace. Wait what? I held up the lace with the diamond and glass pendant. Of course Juliet would return it. She is just that type of person.

There was a short letter inside the box as well. I unfolded it and read it, positioning it so Justin could read over my shoulder.

_Dear Alex,_

_I can't keep this. The longer I wear it, the heavier it seems to get. When I set it down, it reminds me of the guilt I have in the pit of my stomach. This is your mother's necklace. It's priceless. I can't take it. But don't worry, I went out and bought myself a cute little blown-glass necklace that doesn't make me uneasy whenever I look at it. So I am sending yours back to its rightful owner. And besides, it looked better on you anyways._

_Second of all…I have a confession._

_I know who May is and I know where she is. Mrs. Lewis told me before I left and I swore I wouldn't say anything. She said you have to figure it out yourself, and I completely agree. But I can't __not__ help you. Now, I'm not allowed to flat-out tell you where she is, but a little clue never hurt anyone: _

'_May Rivera' doesn't exist. It's a pseudonym. And the real May, well, she is closer than you think._

_Don't give up, you're almost there!_

_Lots of love,  
Juliet_

_PS- Once you find May, you will find your father too._

I stared at the piece of paper in shock. Who knew such a little letter could contain so much information?

"'May Rivera' doesn't exist. It's a pseudonym," Justin reread. "Of _course_! Why didn't I think of that? That makes so much sense!"

I felt out of the loop and utterly stupid. "Um, girl who never pays attention in school right here," I pointed to myself. "What the heck is a pseudonym?"

"It's a fake name, an alias," Justin explained excitedly. "You know, like Dr. Seuss."

Now there is one author I actually do recognize. The light bulb was starting to flicker. "Oh…so if Dr. Seuss is Theodore Geisel, then May Rivera is…?"

Justin's excitement vanished. "Oh. You don't know? I was hoping you figured it out."

"Wait, you don't know either?" I slumped in defeat. "You got me all excited too."

The two of us sat in disappointment. Man, we were so close…

"And what is this about my father?" I asked. "How is May related to him in any way?"

He shrugged, lying down onto my lap. "Who knows?"

"Juliet. Mrs. Lewis. May. My dad. Maybe your dad."

"So basically a lot of people know."

"Just not the ones that will tell us."

--::--

It's been two weeks and I still haven't had my epiphany.

It's no longer a determination, it's an obsession. Every spare minute I have, I'm thinking about May and my dad. I was just on the verge of turning the page and finding the answer, yet I still did not know.

We were supposed to be sketching the model that stood on the platform, but my canvas remained blank. Then again, the teacher never wanders over to me to check because I actually have a good reputation in this class. Art is the one subject I'm good at. Which is why I'm studying to be a designer, not a detective.

The model changed her pose and everyone else concentrated on sketching it down. I aimlessly drew lines on the paper to give the impression that I was doing something.

I mean…why would May even need an alias? Why did she lie to Sam all those years pretending to be someone she's not?

Why was this so gosh darn confusing?

[insert light bulb here]

I suddenly realized what I was subconsciously drawing on my canvas as my mind wandered to and fro. A string and a circle on the bottom with another lopsided circle inside. _My necklace._ And when I reached up to touch the pendant, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

May had this necklace too.

--::--

"See?!" I slammed the picture down on the coffee table. Everyone in Magnolia House was sitting in the living room, listening to my explanation. "You see? Do you see this? May has this same necklace!"

The picture was the one that was in the envelope Sam gave Zeke. It had a clear shot of May's face as well as necklace adorned her neck. Then there was the portrait of her in Sam's room, which also showed the diamond glass necklace. Come to think of it, May was always wearing this necklace in my dreams too.

"This is the necklace I gave May," Sam said, analyzing the picture and then the actual necklace around my neck. "I specifically had a private jeweler make it in France. Where did _you_ get it, Alex?"

"I got it from my mom, and she got it from my dad," I explained, literally bouncing in the excitement.

"Well how in the world did the necklace go from May to your dad?" Aunt Theresa asked.

"Don't you understand?" I cried, unable to keep it in much longer. "After Sam left, May obviously didn't want to keep the necklace and be reminded of him everyday. So she sold it to my dad! Or perhaps she gave it to him. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Maybe my dad and May are friends. The point is: my dad knows May!"

"I still don't get it," Max said. "How is that going to help if you still don't know your dad?"

I smiled so huge. "_I_ don't know my dad, but my mom knows him. Sure, she refused to tell me who he is every time I've asked her, but this is legit! She will tell me who my dad is (finally) and after that, we can find May!"

"Your mother never told _anyone_ who your father is," Uncle Jerry stated, "What makes you think one little picture and the quest to find some long-lost ex-girlfriend of Sam's will change her mind?"

I thought it over, a sudden flaw seemed apparent. But how tragic this would all be if we were this close to cracking the mystery and we are let down simply by my mother's stubbornness. "Well, she's coming here for spring break, which is in a few weeks. If she won't tell me, then you guys try to persuade her. I need to know who May is. More importantly, I need to know who my father is. It's what a girl needs." (Haha, is that another pun? Why yes, yes it is.)

--::--

The new magnolia tree was surely growing alright. Although it was still nowhere near as tall as the old one had been, its topmost leaves were almost reaching the bottom of my balcony. The more I look at it, the more calmed I feel. Everything is finally going to work out after all. I've been through hell and back, and more than once mind you. These things, they _never_ happen in real life. Yet, they _always_ happen in the stories and the movies. I guess that's why I'm telling it now. It is too heartbreaking of a story not to share with the world.

The night before my mother's arrival was the pivotal point.

The climax.

The final 'aha' moment.

It started like any other night, with me a little too anxious to find the news my mom would bear. At 11, however, Justin didn't knock on the wall but he knocked on my balcony door. I smiled at the sight of him and quickly got up to let him in.

"You could have used the other door," I said, pointing to the one leading to the hallway. Papa Stu and Zeke have long stopped patrolling our doors like caged animals.

"I know. But this way is more fun."

We did this sometimes. We snuck over to each other's rooms at night and sleep in each other's arms because there is always this dire need to be physically close constantly. It's addictive, it's unhealthy, it's love. Whatcha gonna do?

So I fell asleep, snuggled against him feeling content and protected like I always do, and I started dreaming the same dream that I always do, and I watch the too familiar scenes pass exactly how I always do. Café, Lover's Pathway, Veronica, runaway lovers, Veronica shows up with Justin, "You're engaged!", and the split. Like always.

But that's where it changed. That night, it all changed.

Instead of following Sam and his life after the breakup, I followed _May_ instead. It was the vision-like dream I've been anticipating for months. Only it was _nothing _like I thought it would be…

After she forced Sam out the door to go back to Veronica and his son, May runs up to her room and cries. She still loves Sam. Of course she still loves him. She only told him to leave because it is the right thing to do. She did it because she cared for him and sometimes when you are truly in love, you get brainwashed like that. I would know.

The scene fades. The next is of May several years later. She is sitting in a living room with many other people. It almost reminded me of the Magnolia House, but it is different. However, the huge almost-mansion house setting with many families sharing the house just screams Waverly. So May lived in Waverly Place. She lived here, at one point.

Then, an older lady walks up to May, carrying a baby girl. The older lady is so unbearably familiar, I'm kind of ashamed it took me a few seconds to recognize who she was. It is Mrs. Lewis, a younger, livelier, hair still brown, smiling Mrs. Lewis. So that's how she knows May. The baby in her arms is bawling and squirming under her hold, yet when the baby is given to May, she immediately calms. May rocks the baby slowly and smiles at it affectionately. She thanks Mrs. Lewis and focuses back on the baby. With a few strands of dark hair and huge eyes, the baby undoubtedly resembled May, who was giving the baby such an adoring look…

[insert oh snap here]

Looks like Veronica wasn't the only one Sam got preggers. He left May with a baby as well! A baby girl this time. But why was Mrs. Lewis here? Where was May's family? _Was_ Mrs. Lewis May's family? Why wasn't Sam here? If Justin was enough reason to go back to May, wasn't this little girl enough reason to come back to May?

The scene changes again, this time to an even older May stepping out of a taxi with her daughter in one hand and several suitcases in another. Several years must have passed between this and the last dream scene. The little girl has the same curly hair and beautiful smile. The chivalrous driver gets out and helps this single mother unload the rest of her luggage from the trunk, while May takes a small step forward and looks up at a tall building…

[insert oh snap, again here]

Hey…I know that building. It's the apartment building Mom and I live in. I guess May went to Paris.

When she reaches her flat, she looks around approvingly. It was still empty; the furniture is getting carried in right at that moment, but May was satisfied. It's home. She then walks up a set of spiral staircase and reaches not the attic, but the roof. The top of the apartment building is surrounded by glass on all sides, like an abandoned greenhouse. But now May owns it and she is setting up easels and paint supplies, kind of like she is creating her own art studio…

A sort of dream sequence montage followed. I got snippets of May as her life continued, raising her daughter on her own on the little income her received working at an art gallery. As the dreams continued, May and her daughter both got gradually older. Their looks changed, slowly and slowly, bit by bit, until…

[insert OH SNAP!! here]

The sequence finally stopped with one final scene. May is at the airport, hugging her 18-year-old daughter goodbye before she flies over the Atlantic to go to college in New York and live with her Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa.

I sat up with a bolt.

--::--

**Okay. It's bragging time. I'm sure all of you figured it out, in fact some of you got it a long time ago. Then there are those who thought of this but didn't want to believe it ;)**

**Ah. So the plot twists again. (But don't sit back yet. This isn't the major surprise ending I was talking about. _That_ happens in the last chapter. You'll just have to wait.)**

**Also, make sure to review if you haven't so I can dedicate the next two chapters to you. By reviewing, then I know you're actually reading my story, then I can say thanks, because you all deserve it. So thank you guys. Think we can make it to 200 reviews by the end? That would make me really really happy :D**


	19. Who Knew?

**This chapter is dedicated to Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorrie, SoTurnRight, gomezxhenrie, Silvara713, and lovely. lilly. Thank you for reviewing and reading, it makes my day.**

**--::--**

The dream had taken up the whole night again. As the songbirds cried out into the morning, my mind was racing and my breathing quickening. The room was spinning. My heart was pounding. The violins played that diminished chord over and over again, louder and louder, as suddenly, I figure it all out. It's all clear now. Everything makes so much sense. The answers were right in front us this whole time. I can't believe none of us saw it…

M.R. May Rivera. Megan Russo.

Wow.

I noticed the beeping of my phone. That must have been what woke me up in the first place. I jumped out of bed to read the text from (what do you know) my mom: _On the taxi. I'll be there in 5. _ I turned back to yank Justin out of bed.

"What…?" he asked groggily.

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" I yelled, before pulling him after me as I ran out the room and down the hallway. "Sam! Sam! I figured it out! I know who May is!"

Sam, as well as Papa Stu and Zeke, stuck his head out from his room. "Really? Who?"

But I was too excited. The clock on the wall said 7:58 as I whizzed by. Mom was arriving soon!

I ignored all the questions they kept shooting at me and ran downstairs, eager to spread the news. Behind, Justin, Zeke, Papa Stu, and Sam all rushed after me, just as eager to hear the news. Ah! Oh happy day!

"SHE'S ALMOST HERE!!" I screamed as I skipped through the kitchen and dining room. Everyone else was already up and eating breakfast. They didn't refrain was staring at me, pajamas and bed-haired, and wondering out loud for my sanity. It's okay. I don't care at this point.

I sprinted out the front door and waited in the driveway; a cab was pulling into Waverly. I could hear everyone else joining me outside. "She says she knows who May Rivera is," Justin explained to everyone.

"You do?"

"Who is it?"

"Alex? How did you find out?"

"Where is she?"

I held up a hand to stop them, barely able to contain myself. I felt like I had just solved the mystery case of the year, like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest, like we were finally hitting the fall-in-action and resolutions now. I smiled, "You'll see…"

"Alex, dear," Sam said, coming up to me, "please, who is May?"

The cab stopped in front of the Magnolia House. Through the window, Mom waved at all of us. 3…2…1… the door clicked open and out stepped my mother, Megan Russo.

I tapped Sam's shoulder and pointed to Mom. "See? _That's_ May."

[insert gasps of shock here]

I don't think Mom expected Sam to be here. I don't think Sam expected May to be my mom. I don't think anyone expected any of this. But I just smiled knowingly and ran to give my mother a hug.

--::--

"How did you do it? How did you know?" Harper asked. We were currently sitting on the couch while Mom was catching up with her brother, sister-in-law, old friends, and long-lost lover.

I smiled for the thirtieth time that day and pointed to my mind. "It came to me in a dream. It all started, and ended, with the dream."

"You know, I think I like that dream of yours," Justin said, putting his arm around the back of my seat.

"Me too." I laid against his shoulder and absorbed the contentedness. This, this is how the stories should always end. No loose ends, no unanswered questions, just the happy ending. Like the one we promised Juliet.

Smiles all around the Magnolia House. Yes. This would work out.

[insert happy background music as the scene fades to black, 'the end' coming onto the screen here]

[insert abrupt stop here]

[insert rewind here]

"Wait…" Zeke's eyes were in a daze as he contemplated something. "…if Mr. Robin's May is actually your mother…"

Harper's eyes widened in shock and terror. "Oh my god!"

Next, even Max had his 'Eureka' moment. "But then that means…"

Justin and I exchanged a worried glance. What was it that everyone was realizing except for us?

"So _you_ are Justin?" Mom interrupted before any of them could explain. She and Sam were walking our way. "Why, I haven't seen you since you were a little kid." Justin smiled and nodded politely.

"And Alex is actually your daughter?" Sam asked. "No wonder she looks so much like you!"

Harper, Zeke, and Max's frantic looks were really starting to make me nervous. I knew something was up. Something bad was going to happen, I just didn't know what.

"Actually she's not just my daughter…" Mom paused before admitting what she had to say, creating a dramatic buildup I didn't need, "…I guess it's time you knew. Veronica wasn't the only one you left pregnant, Sam."

"What do you mean?"

Mom looked at Sam, then at me. Her look matched Harper's and I was getting real scared. Slowly, I sat up straight, away from Justin, and embraced for what inevitable news she was going to drop on me. "I mean," she said, "Alex is_ your _daughter."

[insert epiphany here]

"Alex is my daughter? Alex is our daughter?" Sam was legitimately bursting a cow along with Justin and me. Hello unsuspected father-daughter reunion.

It was just like the movies. At any other time, I would have jeered and made fun of it all. But I sprang up from the couch and Sam turned on the spot, and we ran to each other in slow motion, and a peaceful yet climatic music played in my head, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. I ran into his arms and hugged my _father_ for the very first time. Yes. Yes. Yes.

And you know, I couldn't have asked for a better dad.

"Daddy." Do you know how long I've waited to say that?

[insert the bad news here]

Sam suddenly tensed in our embrace, as if he had now understood whatever the rest of them had realized. He slowly backed up, looking at Justin and me with sympathetic looks. Glancing around the room, everyone was also looking at the two of us like that. WHY? What blatantly obvious fact am I not seeing here?

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Sam said, shaking his head. I think Mom and Harper were about to cry.

"What?" Justin and I asked, confused and scared out of our minds.

"That's what I was trying to warn you, Alex," Mom said. "You and Justin _can't_ be together."

And then it was starting to click. The gears were turning and I was finally putting two and two together. If Sam is my dad, then that means…

"You're siblings." Mrs. Lewis finally spoke aloud what we were all thinking. "You have the same dad. Justin is your half-brother."

No.

No. No. No.

No, this was not how it was supposed to be. This was not the way things were supposed to end. The happy ending happened a few paragraphs up. We're done, this story should be over already. I didn't come all this way for this. We found May. Isn't that good enough? Why is it _never_ good enough?

Finding May, finding May...found a brother along the way...

NO.

--::--

"Alex? Please open up."

Reluctantly, I get up from my spot on the floor and opened my bedroom door just a crack. I didn't need Harper, I didn't need Max, I didn't need Aunt Theresa, I didn't need Sam, and I most definitely did not need to see Justin right now. Who I needed was my mom.

"Oh Alex."

I let her envelop me in a hug, run her fingers through my hair, and pat my back like she used to when I fell off the swing set back when I was younger. Come to think of it, I haven't let her do that for a long time. I didn't like being comforted, it goes against my reputation. But this was an exception. Usually, when your world gets turned upside down and all you thought you knew was wrong, that makes everything an exception.

"I told you, didn't I? I said you can't be in a relationship with Justin," she said. "But who am I kidding? When did you ever listen to me?"

I blinked and a few tears slid down. "I'm so sorry, but I didn't know. I thought you were just stereotypical or obsessed with the feud like the rest of them. I didn't know you were talking about…_incest._" I forced the word out before it choked me to death.

She sighed. "I guess it's partially my fault. I should have told you who your father was a lot sooner. You deserve to know. Both of you. Sorry I just…I couldn't face this again. I'm sorry my selfishness got you hurt."

"Hey Mom, what really happened? And why did you pretend to be May Rivera? How did this all start?"

"Oh this started way back when I fell and broke my leg at the park and a random boy I had never met before helped me up and had his dad take me to the hospital. I fell in love with him. Before I found out he was Sam Robins. After I knew though, I tried so hard to forget him. But you of all people should know how impossible that is.

"You need to know that my parents never really spoke of me. It was always your smarty-pants uncle Jerry that got all the praise, and everyone loved Kelbo. I was the misfit, the rebel. I guess you could say my parents were a bit ashamed of me. Only close friends knew there was even a third Russo. This came very handy when I met Sam again.

"I worked at a small coffee shop in high school. Once, Sam came in and after he saw me there, he started coming every day. Soon, he cut to the chase and asked for my name. He didn't know who I was, but I sure knew who he was. I was faced with two options. Tell him I'm Megan Russo and watch him dump me like a hot potato, or tell him I'm May Rivera and start a forbidden romance. I think you know which choice I picked. I should have picked the first one though; because of my little love story, the consequences are still playing out now."

"But why the name May Rivera?" I asked.

"I never really liked the name Megan Russo. When I was a kid, I used to create fake names for myself. May Rivera was my favorite creation and the first thing that popped into my head. I used to love saying my name was May when strangers asked, because it really didn't matter, yet I enjoyed the moment of being a different me. But after living years under the alias with Sam, I realized I'd much rather just be myself. 'May' was an original persona made as an escape, but it turned into something I had to run from."

"You did it in the end, you raised me all your own."

"I sure did. And you turned out perfect if you ask me. Who needs Sam anyways?"

"Wait, you can be with Sam now!" I said. "He still loves you and you obviously still love him. He's not a married man anymore. You guys can get that life together you've always wanted. You can be happy, Mom."

"Is my happiness worth sacrificing yours?" she asked. She was being serious. She was willing to up and move back to France and never face Sam or Justin ever again all for me. She was willing to throw away her miraculous second chance for her daughter. It was so hypocritically selfless that I couldn't let her do it.

--::--

It was hard just looking at him.

I spent spring break locked in my room, trying to pretend everything outside was still the way it used to be. Hopeful thinking.

Time always comes to face facts, though. It wasn't going to work. The second the thought first ran across my mind, I knew Justin and I were done for. There was no use trying to fight a flame that was already extinguished.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Justin standing out on his balcony. His body language told me he wanted me to join him. So I stepped outside and braced for heartbreak.

"We need to talk." Translation: I'm breaking up with you.

I faced the wind and hoped I didn't have any more tears left to spill. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I can't stay here, you know that. I could never survive being so close to you, yet unable to be with you. You get that, right? This house isn't big enough for the two of us, and I'm not about to kick you out. I already bought the plane ticket. Zeke and I are flying back to Florida tomorrow night."

I nodded. I already knew this was coming, yet the pain still came. "I'm sure Juliet is still waiting for you. She knew this before we did, after all. Mrs. Lewis told her we were siblings so that Juliet would wait for you."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"You better take care of that Juliet van Hausen. Just do me a favor and don't invite me to your wedding. I don't think I would be able to bear it."

We stood in lamenting silence before Justin turned to me with those blue-and-hazel eyes I've grown to adore. "How did this happen?"

"Who knows?"

--::--

The day passed all too quickly. Before I knew it, the cab had already pulled up, ready to take Justin away from me, this time for good. With a burst of courage, I entered his room as he finished his last minute packing. The newly painted walls still had a mild smell, reminding me of a time when ignorance really was bliss.

Justin was standing with his back to me as he rummaged through his drawer. Without warning, I wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my head against his back, breathing in his scent to remember forever. Maybe, just for a fraction of a second, we can make believe we're still in love.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

He tensed at first, then turned around and gave me a proper hug. "I love you."

I smiled feebly. "But only as a little sister, right?"

Too soon. His frown told me that wasn't really funny. I didn't think so either.

"Listen, Justin," I said. "Before you leave, can you help me with something?"

"Anything."

"I can't stay here either. Sam is going to stay, and undoubtedly so will my mother. It's not that I don't want them to be happy together, I do, but I can't be around them every day. I can live in this house with so many memories and you and me. I can't sleep in my bed, knowing full well you will never knock goodnight again. I can't do it, Justin. The house isn't big enough for the two of us. It's not even big enough for one of us. Please, loan me some money so I can pay rent for a dorm at the university."

He smiled genuinely and kissed my forehead. "Of course, I'll handle it."

"Thank you so much! Once I get a better paying job, I will certainly pay you back."

"No need. We're family now, remember?"

Now it was my turn to frown. Family. I always wanted Justin and me to be family. But not like this. Not this way.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Opening his palm, I saw the key necklace laying there. Without a word, he took the chain and put it over my head, just like when he left for Florida the first time.

"Doesn't Sam need this key?" I asked.

"He got another copy made. This, this is for you. Keep it safe for me until…"

"Until when? You aren't coming back this time." I was one tear away from breaking down into emotional Alex, a side of me I've tried so hard to hide away.

"Then I guess it's just yours then. Something to remember me by."

Looking up in those blue-and-hazel eyes, and knowing I would never be able to do it again, I leaned up and kissed him full on. Our tongues attacked each other as we expressed all our passion through one last kiss.

Knowing we can't drag out the moment any longer, we walked downstairs and out the door where Zeke was already waiting in the cab. Come to think of it, so many important scenes happened out here on the driveway through the open door of a cab. Justin went around and hugged everyone, stopping at me last and giving me the longest hug. "Goodbye, Alex."

"Bye."

He got into the cab and the driver drove off. He waved through the back window and we all waved back. It was like the Juliet fiasco all over again. Only this time, he really wasn't ever going to return.

So perhaps our love broke tradition and defied the odds…

He was a Robins; I was a Russo. He was an heir; I worked at the Sub Station. He was 24; I was 18. He was my landlord; I was his tenant. He was my teacher; I was his student. He was engaged; I was the affair._ He was my brother; I was his sister._

…yet there was one final rule we just couldn't break.

[cue music as scene zooms out and fades to heart-wrenching black here]

_If someone said three years from now,  
You'd be long gone,  
I'd stand up and punch them all out,  
Because they're all wrong.  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again.  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember.  
What I'd give, for your memories,  
You visiting me in my sleep.  
My darling…_

_Who knew?_

--::--

**:'( *passes around the tissue box* Now if you like depressing endings to stories, you can stop reading here. But if you are like the majority and live with aww-worthy happy endings, you'll have to stay tuned for the final chapter. (Wait, did I just hint that this would end happy? Why yes, yes I did.)**

**Next chapter is a good one! I'll try to edit and upload it ASAP, but it's a busy week ahead...maybe if I get enough threats... Thanks for reading so far! Don't try to kill me just yet!**


	20. The Difference of Yes and No

**last chapter everyone. *sniffles* don't worry, we'll throw an awesome goodbye party at the author's note on the bottom. **

**this final chapter is dedicated to Cayla, HyperKnuckles313, DeanHenderson, LexidaLou, kaykay14twilightlover, xXCatie cat, and Writer on the Run (my 200th reviewer) as well as all my fellow loyal reviewers already mentioned in previous chapters. love you bunches. but without further ado, here's the anticipated chapter::**

"I want you to know that in this world,  
there will always be a person waiting for you.  
No matter when nor where,  
there will always be such a person."  
_-Old House Has Joy, _1999 Taiwanese TV Series

Through the best of times, through the worst of times, life goes on.

The day I moved out of Magnolia House was the day I shut down and went into auto-pilot mode. Wake up, go to classes, eat, do homework, listen to roommate with little interest, sleep, repeat. It was boring, it was repetitive, it was _routine_. It was the only thing that kept me together.

Of course, things got better after a while, like when Harper came over to my dorm during summer break claiming that I have to watch this box set of a TV show she just bought. It was _Harper's Island_, a horror series, but Harper seemed to overlook the "murder mystery" part and was too excited because the title had her name in it. (If you've never watched _Harper's Island_ and plan on watching it sometime, you might want to skip to the next paragraph. Spoiler alert.) Turns out, it was really gory and suspenseful; and Harper was too scared to continue after the first episode. But I was hooked and I kept watching episode after episode until the end…So Henry was the psycho murderer and killed off everyone because he loved his best friend Abby. That would have been a satisfying ending. But no. Henry just has to end up being Abby's _long-lost half-brother… _Was this the stereotypical horrible ending? I mean, at least I didn't accidentally kill Justin with a spade…

A year had already past. A year since I've set foot in the house, a year since I last saw Justin, and a year since I found out he was my brother. It's still a touchy subject nonetheless.

In that lapse of time, however, many wondrous things happened. First of all, Mom and Sam got married. Like, legit this time. The wedding was so small, it was practically an elopement. Papa Stu, Uncle Kelbo, and Uncle Jerry stood with Sam while Mrs. Finkle, Harper, and Aunt Theresa walked down the miniature aisle with Mom. I was asked to be the maid of honor, but I declined. Instead, I gladly signed up and took the role of the pastor. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to stand at the altar and marry two fated lovers. It's a once in a million chance to get to say, "I now pronounce my mom and dad, husband and wife."

May Rivera, Megan Russo, Megan Robins.

It was the perfect fairytale ending that we promised. Too bad it wasn't mine.

I'm happy for them, I really am. After all, it's every single-parented kid's dream to reunite their mother and father. And if you ask me if it was worth it, if this was worth losing Justin for…then I would answer yes. I truly would.

The second awesome thing that happened was when Sam announced "the house was too big for the just the two of them" and agreed to let everyone stay. No one was getting booted nowhere anymore.

Another great event that occurred was the opening of Russo & Robins mega department store right near Waverly. 15 stories of designer merchandise, plus an all-new, second franchise of the Sub Station. Not only does it make sales go through the roof, it provides tons of job openings.

Sam, besides all his other occupations, is president of the store. Mom opened her own art gallery that takes up an entire two floors. Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa now have their hands full with all things sub sandwich. Mr. Finkle was promoted Head Photographer in the special photo shoot department and R & R. (He quit his job at Charlie's.) Mrs. Finkle sold her old shop and worked as manager of the entire store. Harper and I were given our own fashion line, sold exclusively on the ground floor of the store. The Urban Dream winter collection just went on sale last month, to much success. And Max…well, he's still Max. Some things never change.

With all of us out gone, that leaves Papa Stu and Mrs. Lewis the only ones remaining in the house. From what Harper has been telling me, she's starting to think they're both smitten. Honestly, how cute is that?

So as you can see, everything worked out. Everyone is happy. As for me, I'm content…enough.

Dean actually got a hold of me and asked if I wanted to get back together. I almost said yes.

But the thing is, I think I'm done. Once you've fallen so hard for someone, it's impossible to get back up. I'm finished. Game over. Justin can be happy with Juliet, that's fine with me. I can be happy growing old by myself, that's fine with me, too.

It wasn't the "and they lived happily ever after" kind of conclusion I always dreamed, but I was satisfied. It was the end and I could live with it.

At least it was supposed to be.

[insert plot twist here]

One day, as I returned to my dorm muttering about "only two years left of college", I got a call from the last person I expected. No, not Justin. _Juliet._

"Hello?" I regretted answering the phone the second I picked up. I didn't think I could handle talking to Juliet.

"Alex! Hey!" she said, in her forever cheerful voice. "I haven't talked to you in such a long time. How are you?"

"Good." I've been so accustomed to lying that it became second nature; I've said the lie so many times that it became true.

"Good. Okay, so as you probably know, Justin's birthday is coming up."

I did know. Even though I swore to forget, I still remembered.

"I was planning to throw him a surprise party," she explained. "I've talked to your mom and dad and everyone back at the house. They are all up for having the party there."

"Awesome." I didn't see the reasoning in her calling me.

Juliet hesitated, and then said, "You know, it would mean the world to him if you came."

I froze. "…I can't, Juliet. After everything that has happened, I can't face him. I…I just can't."

"It's been almost a year," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I really don't think I can make it."

"You don't even have to stay for long. Just drop by and say hello. He misses you. We all miss you."

I pushed the hope and joy back down before they got me in trouble. "But…"

"Weren't you the one who kept saying 'no buts!' all the time?" Ooh, she's got me there. "Please, Alex? For Justin?"

"I don't know…"

"Look, I know how hard it must be for you. I know you really loved him. And to find out you're actually half-siblings, well, that's terrible. But it's time to move one. Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" I grumbled.

"What did you get out of all of this? A brother and a father. A family. Just because you guys are now related doesn't mean you can't socialize with each other. In fact, it makes even more reason for you to come to the party. Surely you wouldn't miss your own brother's 25th birthday, now would you?"

"I guess…"

"So it's settled then. You will arrive at the Magnolia House this Saturday at 4. No buts."

Before I could change my mind, Juliet hung up.

I mean, I didn't _have _to go. No one could make me. But she had a point. We _are_ family. And families are there for one another, no matter how difficult it might be for one of them.

--::--

I stepped out of the cab onto the driveway of a house I've avoided for far too long. The magnolia tree, planted a mere 24 hours before D-day when all was ruined, grew much taller and was blooming flowers again. I smiled and rang the doorbell to the front door. It was good to be home.

Max was the one who opened the door. "ALEX!!" he shouted as he gave me a bear hug. He actually managed to lift me up, he has grown so strong. "It's about time you came back."

I squeezed my cousin back in our hug. "Yes, it is."

Max's shout informed everyone of my arrival. As I walked into the living room, I was attacked with hugs left and right. I thought to myself, this is what I've been missing. The welcoming and loving atmosphere of my family. It was nice.

"Mom," I said and she pulled me in a hug as well. "I missed you."

"You better have, missy! And it really wouldn't have hurt if you visited us more often, or at least let us visit you. I move back here to New York and I still see you less than when I was back in Paris!" she said.

Sam laughed and engulfed me in a hug too. "Good to have you back, Alex."

"It's good to be back, S—Dad," I corrected myself. It was still awkward to refer to Sam and Dad, but it made him happy, it made Mom happy, so I'll deal.

I offered to help with the party decorating taking place, but Harper was in charge and she _never_ lets me do anything. She's so OCD, she thinks I will screw up whatever I touch. Which only happens occasionally.

Anyways, while everyone finished setting up downstairs, I wander through the mansion again, remembering every pleasant memory. Upstairs, I entered my room to find it exactly how I left it: bed unmade, closet door open, rejected clothes in a pile. In a way, I was thankful no one came in and cleaned my room. The mess made it seem like the room was still occupied.

Then, with a daring breath, I walked out to the balcony, over the railing, and into Justin's room. It was empty but if I closed my eyes, I could see everything. The splattered walls are still so lively, you can almost hear the echoes of our laughter when painting this. There's his desk, his drawers, his bed. It's like his presence is still here.

"Happy birthday, Justin."

The doorbell downstairs told me it was time to head back down. Hopping off the last step, I spotted Juliet walking in with her arms full of snacks, party supplies, and a cake. After all the groceries were set on the kitchen counter, I got a better look of Juliet and I nearly burst a cow.

She was pregnant. _Really_ pregnant. A single band now accompanied her engagement ring. She was married too.

Well of course she is. I mean, that's what I told Justin to do. I guess I was hoping he wouldn't listen and maybe he was suffering just like me. Wishful thinking, again.

"Alex! I knew you would come," she said cheerfully. We had to side-hug, since her belly got in the way.

"Wow. How many months?" I asked.

"Only five, she's a big baby. We're having a boy, isn't that great?" she gushed in a new-mother way.

I smiled genuinely. "Congratulations. That's wonderful."

"Now the other guests should be arriving any second now. I have Zeke taking Justin around the city and distracting him until we're set."

The final preparations were made. Many friends of Justin and even some history professors arrived. The gift table was now a good four feet high with presents. Rich people have rich friends, I guess. I lamely put my small box amongst the gathering pile.

The friends started forming little groups as they chatted. They all talked of highly advanced technologies and fancy restaurants, making me feel like I don't belong.

"Okay, okay!" Juliet just got off the phone with Zeke. "They're turning into Waverly. Everybody hide!"

Everyone scrambled under tables and behind couches. I gladly joined Harper and sat on the bottom step of the stairs, the gift table covering us. All fell silent as Justin and Zeke rang the doorbell. It was then did I start freaking out. I was actually going to see Justin in a few seconds…

Juliet went behind the door and opened it towards her so Justin couldn't see her. The lights were out, so he stepped into the darkness for a moment. "What—?"

"SURPRISE!" we all jumped and yelled in shocking synchronization. Justin's eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and then a huge smile lit up his face to see all his friends and family. God, he was a lot more attractive than I remembered.

"Happy birthday, Justin!"

Now it was his turn to be bombarded with hugs. A big mob formed around the birthday boy as everyone waited for a hug from him. Harper went to join the crowd, but I stayed back. I didn't want him to notice me quite yet.

People scattered after their hug from Justin. Some sat and chat, some got food, some went with Sam as he showed off the new HD TV. Justin was reaching the end of his queue as he gave Harper the last hug. "Thank you so much. You're all amazing, you know that?" he said.

"It was all Juliet's idea," Harper said.

Juliet smiled modestly. "No, it was nothing. That's what best friends are for, right?"

Now I was confused. Why would she say _that's what best friends are for_? Why wouldn't she simply say _that's what wives are for_?

"Hey, I played a huge part in this too!" Zeke said. They laughed and then that's when things got really bizarre. Juliet went up and kissed _Zeke_ on the lips before wrapping her arms around his waist. Zeke smiled and looked down at her glowing belly in an adoring way. A fatherly way.

[insert 'didn't see _that_ coming' here]

I turned to Mrs. Finkle who was pouring some soda nearby. "Juliet and Zeke?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Unexpected, eh? I don't think anyone saw that one."

Tell me about it. I think that wins shocker of the year.

Justin turned around and was about to go to Sam when he caught sight of me from the corner of his eye. He did one of those double take, stop-dead-in-his-tracks, mouth-open-in-amazement thing. Well, there was no going back now. I sucked up my courage and waved at him.

He still looked too astonished to move, so I walked to him. Juliet, Zeke, Harper, and my parents were gathered to the side watching our every move. Great, an audience.

"So are you going to just stand there and gape or are you going to give your little sister a hug?" I even surprised myself with the calmness of my voice.

My speaking broke him from his trance, and although he winced at the words "little sister", he pulled me into a welcomed hug all the same. All those thoughts, the memories, the nostalgia I've been trying to keep out of my mind flooded like a broken dam. It took one embrace to decide that I never want to be out of his arms again.

Our audience "aww"ed. I glared at them over Justin's shoulder and stuck out my tongue.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked as we finally pulled apart again, with a great reluctance on my part.

"It's your big 25th birthday," I answered. "And I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I saw my audience continuing to observe everything I did. Juliet made a hand gesture for me to go on. "You know, just because things didn't exactly work out between us, doesn't mean we can't be in each other's lives."

"We're family," he said.

"Yeah. Family."

--::--

Due to Juliet and Harper's amazing organization skills, the party was a huge success. Aunt Theresa's triple-decker chocolate cake was delicious. Embarrassing baby pictures of Justin played on the TV. Altogether, it was the ideal birthday party surrounded by all his friends and family.

We were now all settled in the living room, watching Justin open each and every one of his numerous gifts. He sat in the middle of the loveseat while everyone else gathered around, holding cameras at the ready. I was sitting on the armrest of Justin's chair, given the task of writing down who got him what so cheesy 'thank you' cards could be made later.

"Wow, thank you so much!" Justin had just opened his new, not-sold-in-stores-yet, iPod 5th Generation from his friend who worked at Apple. "I love having you as a friend! Just kidding. Is that all?"

"No, here," I handed him my own poorly wrapped present. "This one is from me."

I was worried whether or not he would like it. But the expression on his face when he opened it confirmed his approval. He picked the necklace up from the back and held up the chain. A small metal lock hung as the pendant.

"Lock…" he said.

"…and key." I held up the key around my neck, the one part of Justin I never got rid of. "It actually works. I had the locksmith customize it so the lock would match my key."

He smiled. "Thank you, Alex. It's perfect."

We were all just about to break into an epic game of charades when a formally dressed man walked in followed by Uncle Russo, who had answered the door for him.

"Phil? What brings you here?" Justin stood and shook the man's hand.

"Well, it's your birthday, is it not?" he laughed.

"Everybody, this is my lawyer, Phil," Justin introduced. "Phil, this is everybody."

After a slow chorus of "hi Phil", we silenced to let Phil speak. "There is another reason I'm here, Justin. Before your mother died, she wrote you a letter. She left it in her will that this letter would be delivered to you on your 25th birthday. So here you go."

A murmur of whispered excitement grew as Justin opened the manila envelope. There were many documents inside. Picking up the first letter, Justin sat down and read it. His expression went from intrigued, to confused, to thinking, to just plain shocked. His eyes had stopped moving back and forth, which means he had finished reading, yet he remained where he sat.

"Justin? What is it?" I asked.

Instead of answering our wondering question, Justin abruptly stood and showed the letter to Sam, who portrayed the same emotions when reading the letter. Father and son conversed in hushed voices before Sam took the letter and the documents and went out. Justin returned and the party presumed, but he had a tense, unfocused look ever since.

Sam never returned that night. No one knew what was going on, but we all thought it wasn't our place to ask. After the last of the guests left late at night, Justin hurried out too, saying something about joining Sam.

That left all of us Magnolia House folks wondering what the hell is happening.

[insert suspense here]

--::--

Justin and Sam seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth for the next week. All we've heard from them were a few phone calls ensuring their well-being, and the urgency in their voices told us whatever they were doing was important.

Another thing, the dreams, after a whole year's hiatus, started again. Only now, Sam and May changed. The dream wasn't about Mom and Dad anymore…it was now really about Justin and I. We have a big white wedding with flying petals and bubbles, proclaim "I do", and walk down the aisle amongst all the cheering guests. I didn't know what to make of it.

The Sunday of the following week was Juliet and Zeke's last night in New York. We all gathered around the dining room table and had a huge home cooked meal. The past week, I've been over at the house so much that it's like I'm living here again. Give me another week and I really might move back.

Anyways, we were sitting at the table ready to dig in when we heard the front door open and saw Justin and Sam walking in with smiles on their faces. They didn't say anything, but took a seat at the table and joined us for dinner. Justin sat down in the empty seat besides me and winked. Perhaps it was a hello or a simple twitch of an eye, but deep down, I knew something good was about to happen.

I haven't felt that way in a long time.

They forced us to eat in anticipation, through the meal and through dessert. It wasn't until the refills of champagne and cheesy toasts when the big secret was finally revealed.

"To everyone, may we all live the happy ending!" I think Mrs. Finkle had one too many glasses of wine.

"I would like to make an announcement," Sam said as he randomly stood up. "There comes a time in a man's life when he realizes he has too much on his plate. That he doesn't spend enough time with family. Upon my epiphany, I decided to sell many of my companies and put them under the management of dear friends. The R & R mega department is one of them. Now don't worry, all of your jobs are still stable. Mr. Archibald is a very generous man, and I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly decided to increase your salaries a good 50%."

"I love him already," Uncle Jerry said. "Who is this Mr. Archibald?"

And to everyone's surprise…Justin rose. "That would be me."

Confused? Me too.

[insert wtf looks around the room here]

"What in the world are you talking about?" Papa Stu finally asked after a moment of shocked silence.

Justin happily sighed and explained. "My mother was engaged to my father some time before my birth as you all know. It was during that time when Dad fell in love with Megan, or as he called her, 'May'. When Dad finally annulled the engagement and left with Megan, Mom was left alone and with me growing in her womb. _Or so we thought_. Turns out, in a last attempt to get Dad back, Mom went to an orphanage in northern New York and found a little boy just the right age with convincing looks. She adopted him and went searching for Dad with her new son in tow. Her plan worked. Out of guilt, Dad left Megan and came back to Mom. They got married and started the family like she always wanted, and no one would know the difference. But she should have known that his heart would belong to Megan forever.

"And the little orphan boy, who played the major role in this drama, was me."

We all stared wide-eyed at him. Un-frickin-believable.

First I dream about him, then he comes into my life in every aspect, then I fall for him, then I discover he is already engaged, then I fall even harder for him, then I find out he is my half-brother, and now I find out he is adopted. What next? That he's magical?

"To make the plan fool-proof, Mom never told anyone that I was adopted. I was too young to remember anything. But as she was in the hospital from her cancer last year, she knew she was going to die. And she couldn't bring the guilt to the grave, so she left me the letter that explained everything. My biological father that put me up for adoption is Richard Archibald."

[insert contemplative silence here]

Mom asked, "So…Sam and Veronica never had a kid?"

"Nope."

Zeke asked, "And you're not really a Robins?"

"Nope."

I finally asked the single most important detail, "We're _not_ related?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Well goshdarnit. Looks like life just got 50 bajillion times brighter.

"Who knew? You were a fraud all along!" Mrs. Finkle cried. And we all came together in the greatest group hug in history, my heart inflating bigger and bigger by the second.

It was going to be okay.

Oh my god.

I guess wishful thinking got the better of me at last.

Afterwards, while everyone helped clean the dishes to this joyous occasion, Justin took my hand and we went outside to sit underneath the new magnolia tree in full bloom. I think that whole previous year of melancholy was made up that one night. I was so blissful, my spirits haven't been this high in much too long.

What now, incest? You think you can stop us? We overcame your barrier too.

"Justin Pepe Archibald?" I wrinkled my nose in mock disgust.

"Alexandra Magarita Robins?" he retorted back.

"Touché."

We sat outside, hand in hand, for the longest time. I was still waiting for it to hit me, to take in the fact that Justin and I _could_ be together. The fact that we proved them all wrong, we broke all the rules, and still we found a way. You could say it is coincidence. You could say it is karma. You could say it is life. I say we're simply the most unstoppable couple ever. It's just how it goes.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

When he didn't answer, I looked over only to find him down on one knee with a small case in his hand. He opened it and revealed a gorgeous yet simple ring. As if on cue, a gentle breeze blew over and shook a few flowers from the branches and the petals swirled around us.

"I know I pretty much failed proposing to you last time. But I'm totally prepared now. I have a ring and everything. Anyways, I just want you to know that I love you—always have, always will. We've made it through everything together, doesn't that say something? So will you marry me? And then we can go through…_more_ everything. Um, yeah. And hopefully this is the last time I propose to you."

I tried to stifle my grin. "I'm not going to lie. That really wasn't much better than the first try. But you're so cute I guess I have to say yes."

Yes. Ten thousand times better than 'no.'

So what if stuff like this shouldn't actually happen in real life. The thing is, sometimes it _does_. And when one-in-a-bajillion chance things occur (or when multiple one-in-a-bajillion things occur) that's when you write it down. That's what makes a good story.

--::--

Three years later, we got married. Yes, it was as big and fancy as I dreamed. As much as we would have loved to stay in Magnolia House, it was just too crowded. Not wanting to leave New York though, we found ourselves our own apartment complex not too far away from Waverly and settled down. Justin got his PhD and became an official professor in addition to owner of R & R. I still work with Harper and our fashion line is now nationwide. Then, exactly five years after the fated meeting in the airport, a daughter was born to us.

Her name is May.

* * *

And we still all argue about it to this day. Max says it began when Justin and I first met in the airport. Aunt Theresa thinks it all started when I had to present flowers to him on the day he moved in. Uncle Jerry claims that when a girl and a guy live right next to each other, they are bound to fall in love. Harper believes it really started back when I first moved here to New York that summer of freshman year. Sam Robins reckons it's all fate, and troubled romance in just in our blood. Zeke argues that it all only happened because Sam sent Justin here in the first place. And Justin himself gets technical and states that none of this would have occurred if May Rivera and Sam Robins never met—in fact, I wouldn't have ever even been born.

But there you have it. The long, dramatic, climatic tale of how I fell in love with Justin and the aftermath that shattered my world and fixed it again. So how does a roller coaster of a story like this really start?

You tell me.

[insert THE END here]

--::--

***crank up the music* if you read my AN at the top, you know that it's goodbye party time :) even though the story is over, i'm not quite done with you all yet. i've grown emotionally attached to each and every reader (yes, even you. even if you never review/alert/favorite, i still love you.) so this long final author's note is just me blabbing on and on. feel free to leave if you wish. but i'd appreciate it if you stayed. it's a party! we have cookies.**

**first, ****thank you all SO much for 200 reviews!! you guys made this my favorite, most popular, most successful fanfic ever. .**

******what did you think of the last chapter?? i promised a twist didn't i ;) kudos goes to myn-perfectionx and mirage888 for predicting justin's adoption. who else saw it coming?**

******it's been pointed out that i have a few loopholes in the story. one, mrs. lewis must be mental to let justin and alex be together if they were potentially siblings. same applies to juliet after she found out. sorry, but you just have to overlook that. i never put that detail in because i couldn't come up with a justifiable reason why. just because. it fits in the story :)**

******oh yeah. any other harper's island fans out there? i loved henry...before he became a psycho killer. lol.**

******a few of you have mentioned something about your desire to read my future stories. yay :D on my profile are all the upcoming stories. i'm still iffy, trying to decide between the twilight idea or the hannah idea. but if enough of you say so, i might start on a new jalex fic. i won't have the whole story finished like finding may was, so i will hardly be able to update as fast as i have.**

...so. how are you liking the party? (i just imagine all you readers metaphorically sitting around awkwardly looking at each other with a cup of punch in hand. maybe you all should introduce yourselves to each other. i'm sure we can all be great friends, after all, you have so much in common: you read this story! maybe we'll make an elite forum or something. only cool kids allowed. yeah. i'll get back to you on that.)

well, i don't think i can drag this out any longer. i really have some homework to do. hopefully you loved the story as much as i did. thanks again for reading and coming to "party". it's been a nice 3 months together. review one last time? for me? thanks.

goodbye then. *blows nose loudly into tissue*. hope i see you soon!


End file.
